


【龜山】華

by milkcar



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcar/pseuds/milkcar
Summary: AU 現代背景的AU，2008年寫的黑歷史





	【龜山】華

  
華

 

沒法用正常的科技來解釋的東西，會被界定為鬼神，將之隔絕。  
所以、當八坂神社的茶點女向參拜的信徒作著舞蹈以維持在水茶屋的生活同時，在另一邊的正靜靜地舉行著祭典，作為祭品的舞者在每每躍動都像是示意著對神明們的尊敬，似是誠心地祈求著一切，包括和平。  
站在一旁的陰陽師口裡吟誦著經文的一直開合著，直至整個儀式完成了，才退居於幕後。  
就這樣過了好幾個世紀後，新時代的日本還是有少數地方會保留傳統的古代技藝，但作為隱藏於只在鬼神前露面的舞者卻已經沒有多少了。  
於古時候就有著大名培養出祭品性的舞者，送給神所選出的大臣或陰陽師的事了。  
但到了江戶時代，因為幕府實施禁制女性歌舞妓，間接地亦令這種培養就停止下來。  
而同時間在平民間開始流傳著『傳說中的姬』，傳說中被選中的『姬』在江戶有一座被結界保護的住宅，由指定的家族作為侍從默默地替皇族繼續這樣的工作。  
『傳說中的姬』和『她所屬的主人』是暗地裡作為保護著國家的象徵，美麗的面具。  
而那座在江戶裡，也就是東京這個新都會深處沒甚麼人知道的久遠古式大宅，現代已經沒人知道這座獨門獨園的大宅是甚麼時候建成，甚至土地的擁有權是誰也一直是謎。  
但是，雖然說是一座古舊的大宅，但內裡還是依然的有人居住。

「『姬』終於要來了嗎？」  
一名老人把手上的信紙放回信封裡，然後坐在木台上品嘗剛調製好的茶。  
慢慢地抬頭看著青空。  
「不知道『主上』是甚麼人？」  
正值春季的到來，但園子裡唯一一棵的櫻花樹只開了一朵深紅色的櫻花。  
家中的電話響起，老人放下茶杯後以小碎步走往內門，提起安置在一旁的電話。  
「你好，這裡是主宅。」  
『阿紀婆婆，信收到嗎？』  
冷靜無起伏的女聲自電話裡傳來，被稱作阿紀婆婆的老人家彎著身看向剛才看信的方向，那枚信封還躺在茶杯的一旁。  
「收到了。」  
『現在『姬』的主要工作是能面師，所以這兩個星期會把工具和行李送來，請婆婆準備房間作為工作室，還有服飾面也麻煩婆婆了。』  
「能面師……『姬』是能面師，會不會太年輕了？而且東京並沒有祕流的舞台……」  
老人有點不敢相信，因為直到現今，京都的能劇都是以正宗的全男系演繹，而且『姬』還很年輕，能走上舞台實在很難猜想到。  
『祕流的『能面師　阿智』，只要製作面具而已，不露面就沒問題。』  
「已經有了稱號？面具……」  
老人家想到耳邊的那位女性一直有做面具的天份，無意間不禁想起來並讓眼裡流露出如母親般的溫和，輕聲的問著眼話另一邊的女性：「阿璃最近好嗎？」  
『婆婆有心。那麼這幾天『姬』會正式離開京都，請婆婆留意。』  
在通話目的完成後，寒暄了幾句就放下電話。  
老人家回到剛才品茶的地方，看著園子裡的紅色櫻花，老人家在懷裡拿出一條黑色的高級絲絹帶子，把和服袖子束好就收拾剛才休息時的茶具，然後經過一個大湖走到一旁的儲物庫裡，進去依照梯級爬到二樓把幾個已封儲的盒子帶走。  
將幾個精緻的盒子放在主房間的附屬房裡，並且小心的放進暗櫃裡。  
「想不到我有生之年也可以服侍『姬』。」  
把盒子收好後，老人坐在地上嘆息。

 

京都——  
一座尤如古城的大宅，在一間放著符咒和畫像那類的大房間裡，穿著工整的儀式用女性禮服的二人一個正站在外房，一個正跪坐在內房中。  
「阿智大人，從今天起你將會在日常生活裡回復男性的身份，並依從父親的舊姓山下取代真夏氏，今後你會用回本來屬於你的名字——『山下智久』。」  
坐在內房的女性正移動著身體正坐在另一人面前，嚴肅地往他道出一句一句的，清脆分明的聲音在只有兩個人的大房裡迴繞。  
「明白了。」  
另一位載著面具被叫作『阿智大人』的人正筆直的站著，正好和內房中的畫像平頭正視。  
「那麼從今天起，阿智大人將會回到東京都去，並且請阿智大人記得在正日要淨身，做完早課後留在齊室齋戒準備。」  
「嗯。」戴著面具的人退至一旁的屋間前跪下，作了一個彎腰道別後就站起來外房連接的另一個小型內室裡，再坐下關門。回到小內室裡，被冠上姓氏的『阿智大人』正退落外層的禮服，再脫下女性的長振袖和服，然後換上日常用粉色為主的女性和服著物後才經另一道門回到自己房間裡。  
把一早就準備好的行李放在門口，然後脫下身上的和服換上除了上學外就沒怎樣穿過的西服，除下一直戴在臉上的面具而露出秀麗的臉出來，用一副普通眼鏡換下隱形眼鏡，把前髮撥前蓋過半張臉的程度，再將過長的頭髮束起。拿起書桌上放的日本地圖，再一次的確認前往東京的路線和移動工具等。把書放在隨身的袋裡，就拉著行李走出房門。  
行經玄關時見到剛才在那間房裡的女性已換回一身普通的和服，並坐在玄關前看著男生穿著白襯衫和牛仔褲出來，看著他在門上拿走『面具師　　阿智』和一面只有他看到寫上『姬』的這兩塊掛牌。  
「阿智大人，請多多保重。」  
女性的聲音再次響起，少年回頭報之一個微笑後，就踏出町家大門了。  
依據書本上的指示，少年走到離町家最近的地下鐵的出口去，坐上地鐵後轉至新幹線上，在第一次購買車票上少年除了每每細想書中看過的細節外，也驚訝的看著只有書上看過的東西，例如新幹線、流行服飾店、唱片店。  
那是在他所居住的方很少見的東西，更是他十多年來從沒進入過的地方。  
少年知道這些東西在他生活的那接近十五年裡是從未接觸過的，日常生活的服裝是和服，住的地方沒有電視電腦音響，在那所貴族學校裡也律守著『原則』，所以少年看著四周的新鮮事情，好奇地想盡可能的收納於眼內。  
但可惜車快要開了，少年買了一份納豆就上了往東京的新幹線。  
他所食用的東西一直有所限制著，大部份都是營養近乎忍者食物的東西，唯一可以加上的也只有納豆這一些發酵食品而已。  
在坐上新幹線不久時，少年已經把納豆拌在糙米上了。然後加上豆腐、梅子和漬物。  
『東京，是怎樣的一個地方？』  
少年想著，以前在學校裡就聽到別人提過東京這種地方了。更從一直打理自己生活的女生口中知道很多有關東京的事，所以對於東京，少年一直存在著一定份量的好奇心。  
只要走到關東地帶後，相對地一切約束少年的規則也隨之可以消除。  
始終他在京都所守的都是為了成為『姬』應有的行為。除了至少要學懂舞技外，琴棋書畫也要精通，熟讀忍書萬川集海以作必要時保護『主上』的責任外，甚至連現今少有的女忍者——巫女的技能……想到這裡，少年的臉稍微紅起來。  
雖然說這些技藝在科技發達的現今可能很多時也不適用，這是少年在到達在學年齡後才知道。但是作為訓育老師為名的女性們卻以這是傳統為理由，堅持要守著一直以來作為『姬』的原則。但當到達關東後，『姬』的主要工作就不再是訓練了，而是像畢業那樣開始尋找『姬』終生要服侍的人——『主上』，就算『姬』是直接受命於皇室也好，但主要的真正要聽令的人也只是作為『主上』的人。  
透過眼鏡看著窗外快速飛過的景色，作為這一代的『姬』的少年，冷眼地知道他只能單純地只以尋找『主上』為目的。  
『因為阿智大人可能就是最後一代的『姬』了，所以我們實在很希望阿智大人可以確定找到『主上』來向皇族交待。』  
在少年離開前，作為『姬』最主要的老師——阿璃，一直明示著少年緊記著這件事。  
「今年的櫻花好像太早起紅了。」注意到納入眼內的櫻樹，少年細細說道。  
「不是太早紅了，而是今年的櫻花都變紅。」坐在少年前面的老爺爺對著少年微笑著說，然後又看向微微那處櫻花：「我看你吃的東西，是三重縣的人麼？」  
少年知道老爺爺說的是甚麼，因為在至小接觸的書籍裡得知三重縣是三大忍者發源地中的伊賀和甲賀的所在地，看來剛才自己所吃的那種類似忍者食的東西被眼前這位老爺爺誤會了。  
但，亦只有少數老一輩的人才會誤會的吧。  
「不是，這是家中要求的健康食品……我來自京都的。」至少他記憶裡從沒離開過京都。  
「去東京讀書嗎？見你帶的行李都不少呀。」  
少年點著頭笑道。有點不好意思的回答老人家問題，即使作為『姬』是不能隨意和別人說話也好，但自小的教育亦告訴他，對於尊重長者這一點還是很重要的。  
「你這個孩子很漂亮，到東京要小心些，東京不同京都，真正的壞人可不少呢。」  
以為被看出來般，少年低下頭抬起並沒有掉下來的眼鏡並支開了話題。  
「老爺爺是要回東京嗎？」  
「對呀，我本來是大阪人來的，但是生的幾個兒女都跑去東京了，所以我就乾脆也跟著他們到東京，現在還要東京大阪兩邊走呢。」  
「那麼老爺爺不就東京大阪东很熟了？」  
「果然！年輕人有機會去大阪的話跟我說，我帶你去逛！」  
就在和老爺爺閒聊時，已經不知不覺的過了兩個小時，到達了東京。  
和老爺爺道別後便拉起行李離開，少年早就細閱過書確認之後的路線，但就在出閘時再次碰到老爺爺，笑談幾句後發現去的地方相同時，就和老爺爺一起轉乘地下鐵去。  
在走出車廂後，少年才知道東京和京都的分別。實在有太多他沒見過的東西了，透過眼鏡的看著一棟棟的高樓、穿著奇怪衣服的人、還有更多充滿雜聲的店舖。  
在除了充滿古色的京都家族裡，少年因為就讀於貴族學校的關係，更是甚少去接觸那些短裙的女生和把頭髮染得七彩的人們。  
而不知是不是真的這麼巧合，在到達目的地後要出閘時剛好地和老爺爺是同一個出口，老爺爺指著遠處的那個男生說他的孫子來接他了。  
「那麼我先走了。」  
少年看著一個比自己矮了點的男生往自己和老爺爺方向走來，少年向老爺爺道別。  
「等一下，你叫甚麼？」  
無視著男生拿起放在一旁的旅行袋，老爺爺向要離開的少年問道。  
「……山下，我的名字，山下智久。」然後少年就轉頭離開了。  
「他是誰？」  
那名長得有點兇的男生看著少年的背影，問著自己的爺爺。  
「剛才坐新幹線認識的，很有趣的小男孩，在東京實在很少見呢。」  
少年沒有理會身後那二人的對話，雖然老爺爺也很有趣，但年輕人卻不能和老年人混為一談，雖然說是孫子卻不代表會好相處，何況他看得來有點兇。  
而且少年還要快點找到他真正的『家』！  
幾經轉折下，少年才找到要前往的電車，並且沒有留意到同一個月台的遠處站著剛才道別的二人，在電車來到後各自的走上個別的車廂去。  
依照書裡所寫的車站出口，少年在商店街上找了一家店來問路。  
「這個……呀，你看到那座大宅嗎？」指著遠方有著第三層的古宅：「這個地址就是那裡了。但那裡好像都沒甚麼人住……」  
道謝後，少年依著剛才所說往那個大宅去了。  
這種離東京中心地帶甚有距離的地方讓少年覺得比起剛才下車看到的地方更有親切感，始終慣於京都的生活，雖然沒有古色味道，但卻也偏向簡單得多，環境亦比剛剛的清幽。  
走到灰白色的圍牆那裡，依照牆身走了不久就看到正式的大門了。  
「請問是阿智大人嗎？」  
站在門前的是一位一臉慈祥的老婆婆，她在看到少年時彎著腰就面露笑容的問道。  
「是的。」  
走到屋門內，老婆婆彎腰壓下和服腳尾平貼跪下，少年有點嚇到，但無奈這是婆婆必要做的禮儀。  
「歡迎『姬』來到主宅。」

 

『我、走進了一個的鳥籠裡。』

 

這裡不用每每戴著面具，這裡不用常常看到女侍、藝妓和舞子，這裡不需被用上各種諸多的禮儀，這裡更不用常常穿上那些厚重的各類和服走動。  
所以山下說他很喜歡這裡，每天拉著阿紀婆婆到處走，而幸好老婆婆身體健壯，一起去東去西的聽婆婆說的去看富士山到東京鐵塔然後到竹下通到新宿去，幾乎一老一幼把東京的名勝都看過摸過了才心息才靜下來。  
山下這十五年來並不覺得自己是個好動的人，因為他不可能有機會自己一個人外出，每天上學放學甚至在學校裡也要有一套正式裝扮，然後被兩三個同年的女生『保護』，回到家就是作為『姬』的訓練以及能面師的工作，有時更因為要學習上台表演的節奏而和阿璃去參觀別人的演出以及練習，一切也是為了『主上』。  
走在東京的街頭看著許多許多陌生的東西時，山下才知道知道他現在要學習的就是怎樣去適應新的社會、新的禮儀。  
「阿紀婆婆，我該怎樣找到『主上』？」  
雖然在東京玩得很開心，但是使命還是不能忘記。  
「就現在來說，世上只有『主上』和阿智大人才可以看到那塊寫上『姬』的木牌。  
依照指使，阿智大人和『主上』是有一定的聯繫，不論是身心。  
所以『姬』和『主上』一定會碰面，這是命運是旨意。」  
也是天神的旨意。  
山下在盡情的玩過幾天後，就再次靜下來修心養性地坐在阿紀婆婆特別留下的工作室裡。  
用上等檜木材慢慢的削成五官形狀，經過打磨細琢後再油上一層又一層的顏料和保護材料，這種出自京府傳統手藝的成品價錢通常會很高，而作為有一定代表性的門派徒生親手製成的面具更是專門給能劇的使用，不然亦是標價極高的藝術品。  
要知道作為皇室祭品『姬』的山下並不愁沒錢的危機。  
只是山下每天食用的還是很樸素。  
本來提早離開了學校，就連畢業典禮也沒有出席就離開了京都。  
只因為要來東京，並且承繼下這座大宅。  
雖然沒有法律約束，但亦有著皇室的轉承書，所以山下現在的確是這座古宅的受權人。  
『主宅』的名字還是『主宅』，即使名義上是他也好，這座主宅真正的主人還是『主上』——那個他一生去侍候的人。  
沒有受到甚麼旨示，山下只是找了一間離主宅很近的高中，一間很平凡很普通的高中。  
至少山下早上不用早起，放學也可以快點回來省下更多時間去把工作做好，學業成績從來不是山下會關心的東西，『姬』不需要和『主上』無關的事情。  
讓阿紀婆婆把長髮修成正常的長度，雖然還是微長，但至少不用束起，山下跟著阿紀婆婆來到學校辦理入學手續，打著那間貴族學校的畢業生名義就已經可以保送進去了。  
「阿智大人，你就在這裡等一等，我去把信交給學校。」雖然之前就有皇室的人來跟學校說了情況，但是還是有必要去和校長見面。  
「我會在這裡等的了。」微笑著，沒法改變阿紀婆婆對於自己的稱呼，但起碼那些禮儀等的明顯表示自己身份的東西以及禮節，在他的表示下阿紀婆婆已經在平時少用很多了。  
目送阿紀婆婆進去後，山下挑了一張對著球場的長椅坐下，一副事不關己的看著今天來辦入學手續的人們，想著或許在裡頭的其中一個就是『主上』了，那個他唯一的生存目標。  
天氣非常的美好，藍天白雲沒有過多的陽光，是一個令人舒服的天氣。  
山下抬起頭看著天空，簡略的回想過去的十多年裡，自一出生後就以姬的身份生活，換句話來說，他的存在也是為了那個人——『主上』的附屬品。  
苦笑著，天知道這十幾年就只有這個信念在支撐著自己……  
風，柔和的吹散起髮絲，難得地帶著暖意，從他身邊飄過。  
然後，像意識到甚麼似的，他低下頭時看到遠處站著一個男生，手上拿著像剛領取訂做校服的公司標誌大袋，隱約察覺到他一直的看著自己，像是一件自然不過的事。  
山下看著他回頭的把文件都整好後，就往校門去了。  
接著他看到一個高大的男生跑到那個男生去，撞上、掛在他身上、再被打下來。  
一貫完美的動作，看得山下不禁笑出來，而那個男像是留意到山下的笑聲——雖然他們的距離遠得讓山下聽不到他們那一點的聲音、看不清楚他們容貌的程度，但山下就是覺得他是向自己微笑著，而山下也像打招呼般回了個微笑給他。  
帶著暖意的風在他身邊不停的轉流，  
那一刻，一種熟悉的感覺。  
從來不曾試過，但就是讓山下突然有種看到『主上』的感覺，就算他從沒經歷過也好，那刻山下就定著眼的看著那個男生和比他高大一點的男生離開。  
或許他真的遇上『主上』了，只是沒有任何證據告訴他那個人是否『主上』而已。  
在阿紀婆婆回來時，山下這樣跟阿紀婆婆說。  
至少他沒意會錯的話，『主上』和他一樣是同學年的新生。帶著這份心情，山下覺得自已好像離『主上』又走近一步了，抱著剛剛取來那裝著校服的袋，他也跟著阿紀婆婆離開了學校。在踏出學校大門時，他回頭看向那間學校，微笑著。  
『主上』是絕對的一切，不論『姬』是男還是女也好，這是不會改變的原則。而『姬』也必需把自身的一切給予『主上』——不論身心。  
山下智久，自出生後懂事的第一天起，就比誰也更懂得這條規定，硬被冠上『阿智』的名字被四周的人當成女生的養育，忠心不二於不曾見過的『主上』，然後一生都跟隨著他。  
這也是他生存的目的，別無理由。  
穿上黑色的日本傳統校服，整齊地把領扣扣上，把已經整理好的床舖疊好放在角落等阿紀婆婆來收起，山下在第一天上學的早上並沒顯得和平時有甚麼不同。  
他走進用作吃飯用的和室，因為減少了很多的禮節關係，至少比起以前時還省了更多的時間，山下並不急於把早就準備好的早餐解決，把一瓶牛奶喝光後有點慢條斯理地拿起魚糧餵飽湖裡的鯉魚才動起筷子來。  
用餐後，阿紀婆婆適時的出現在門前，拿著準備好的書包帶著山下到大門前：  
「阿智大人慢走。」  
「我上學了。」提起阿紀婆婆交給自己的書包，在玄關旁翻過有自己名稱號的木牌成反面後，就拉開門走了。  
學校離主宅相當近。  
山下只是慢走十五分鐘就到了，比起以前還要坐專車接送到學校裡，山下很喜歡這種走到學校的感覺，因為這是他從小就很嚮往的生活，尤如普通的學生那樣坐著電車或其他普通的方法到學校去，像途中和幾位朋友碰面打鬧著。  
走往近大門的公布欄處看著一年級的班級名單裡找自己的名字，並準備依照公佈欄指示走進體育館往自己的班別位置去。  
學校裡並沒有貼上指示說怎樣去體育館，山下只好跟著人潮的走往體育館裡，挺直的校服和中等的身高沒有為山下帶來不便，融入人群裡平凡得毫不起眼，那副眼鏡和稍長的瀏海讓山下並不會太突出，就好像一名普通得沒法再普通的高中新生一樣。  
櫻花散散而落，校園裡也帶著點被吹進來的櫻花，剛進入體育館的山下站在台下看到一點點的櫻花被飄進來時，想到近來接到的工作就是靖國神社的『夜櫻能』一劇，因為特別貴賓的關係而要他特別製造一種能面，有關花樣的臉。  
坐在體育館去找自己所屬班別的區段，坐下後分神到其他東西身上發呆，直到開學禮開始舉行，台上的人說了甚麼山下並沒有聽到，只是抬著頭透過眼鏡看著台上上方露出的支架。  
直到一旁的聲音在耳邊嚮起，有點清晰並帶著點冰冷味道的男性聲音。  
「上面有甚麼好看嗎？」  
聲音在右邊傳來，山下在判斷到對方的細語對象是自己時，才意會的低下頭看向一旁座位上的人，想著聲音是他發出的吧。但是看他不在意的樣子，又好像剛才甚麼也沒發生，就連聲音也沒有了，只剩下人群和總是開合的嘴巴。  
過了良欠，少年才慢慢的開口：「我看你一直往上面看，你的興趣是發呆嗎？」  
「是。那你的興趣是觀察別人嗎？」  
「和你的答案一樣。」  
是在微笑著，山下留意到那個男生的嘴角是提起的、是拉高了的，但是卻感覺不到任何溫度，如同他的聲音一樣帶著冰冷。山下想、那個人就像一個走上了舞臺的二流能面師一樣，戴上了能面也發揮不出能面上的角色表情。  
只是，不止是這樣。  
山下繼續望向台上，他不需要理會其他人，作為『姬』的其中一個限制是不能對『主上』以外的人產生其他感情，所以他就連一個想對那位男生生氣的權利也沒有，就算他明知道那男生在之後的時間裡一直往向自己這裡看，他亦只好忍耐著沒有理會。  
但山下忘記了一件事，就是既然可以坐在他身旁，那麼那位男生和他就是同一個班級了。  
所以山下在離開體育館後去班級課室時還感到那股視線，雖然不是甚麼特別的噁心，但就讓他感到另一份奇怪的感覺。  
然後，當他依著學號到座位後，才知道他的同桌鄰座竟然是剛才那個男生。  
「還真的巧呢。」  
「……」  
想著等會還是去神社看看他的運氣到底是不是大凶。  
山下轉過左邊看著那個男生一會兒，才意識到貴族學校和平民學校的分別。  
至少他在以前的學校裡不會遇到好奇心這麼重的人。但是剛才在體育館裡，因為沒有意思理會他而沒有認清他的樣貌，所以當他在光線充足的課室環境下，在隔著瀏海和眼鏡看著那頭染淺了的髮色以及和他一樣帶點稚氣的臉，雖然不是非常的吸引，但相信女生會相當喜歡，就像以前保護『姬』的舞子總是偷偷拿著的雜誌裡的人那樣。  
山下知道他沒有資格說甚麼，但他還是想著那張臉假如用面具來表遠的話，實在太瘦了，一點也不適合當人類的能面。  
不過若一定要勉強比喻的話，其實般若或白狐那類的話還滿適合的。  
想到這裡，山下暗自的笑著。  
男生揮一揮手，然後托著頭的看著山下：「我叫龜梨和也。」  
山下停止了內心調皮的想法，看著那雙深邃的瞳孔，淡淡的吐出四個音節：  
「山下。」  
然後把身體坐正，用剛才說著名字的聲音回應著身邊的同學介紹。  
看著山下轉頭和其他人說話，自稱為龜梨的男生也只好放棄的看去剛才導師發的個人資料確認文件上，像想到甚麼似的在鄰桌山下不為意下，看了一眼還沒收起來的文件，在名字那一欄看到一個他確實想知道的名字。  
還有其他的資料，例如奇怪的住址和出生日期的數字。

 

　　　『我要合上眼睛蓋著耳朵閉上嘴巴，因為我只能為一個人而活。』

「我回來了。」  
回到主宅的山下看到玄關放了一個包裹，而寄件那一格是寫著他的名字。  
山下看屋裡沒人回應自己，想著可能是阿紀婆婆不想擾亂自己工作的地方而放在玄關裡，他翻過了牌子後就抱著包裹走進去了。  
主宅其實比一般大型民居還要大上好幾倍，所以山下也要用點時間才可以由正常的途徑走到房內。把書包和眼鏡放在架上後才換下一身的校服，隨手拿起工作用的一字形雕刻刀輕輕劃過包裹的表面後，在看到那漂亮的深色木紋時才記得這是他前不久特意去訂的檜木，心想著比想像中還要快送來，可惜他還沒決定紋理的面。  
但無論如何也要先處理好這塊上等檜木，把掛在門邊的白色和式工作服穿上，再把前面的瀏海扎起來後就抱起被布包著的檜木往工作室去。  
四月的初春還是散著薄薄的冷空氣，正回復生氣的植物正靜靜地開始活動起來，新生命也正在開始萌芽。  
然後就在山下專心開始他的工作時，在學校裡自稱是龜梨的男生突然地出現在主宅的大門前，看著那道名牌只寫著主宅，下面跟著的就是一個空著的名格、山下智久和單字紀的名字。  
記起在學校裡看到山下的地址時就很好奇原來那座傳聞是鬼屋的大宅竟然真的是給人住的，但看著山下的模樣根本不像這麼大膽去住這種鬼屋。  
「但他是不是真的住在這裡？」  
明顯有形的臉龐在外牆大門打開了一點後探視，卻看到離地約有三公分的地方有兩條細線，依著方向是連接著大屋的大門，男生把腳提高避開觸動到細線。  
側過身在擦過木製大門時，剎那間感到自己像陷入了某些柔軟物件一樣，雖然觸摸不到甚麼，但是那種陷入感卻相當的強烈。  
「到底……是甚麼來的？」  
雖然這樣說著，但龜梨並不覺得怪異。  
他往入屋的大門看著，因為甚少有人看到圍牆內的環境，所以才不知道內裡竟是一座像古代劇裡那些有錢貴族住宅一樣的環境。  
圍牆離房子約有不止二十米的距離，中間是小平原和一些樹木，而少年依在外面看的大小大概可以猜想到屋內房間的數目。  
『難怪有人以為是鬼屋……』  
但內裡的感覺實在華麗，雖然沒有甚麼高級的裝飾，但處處顯露出古代名家的手藝。  
『簡直以為自己去了古代。』  
遲疑的走到房屋門前，少年才想到他突然走來會不會嚇倒山下同學了，但誰叫山下的模樣實在太像個會被欺負的書蟲，現在那有人還會帶厚眼鏡前髮蓋眼，而且他穿校服竟然整齊得連作為老師也比不上，這種人不用很久就會被視為欺負的目標的了。  
所以他才會想到來山下的家，然後把他收作像手下之類的作件善事吧。  
「但他不會是這裡的少爺吧。」  
盯著大門，少年想著那種可能性後，稍微再看看那廣大的地方，搖搖頭的轉身。  
『還是走吧。』  
「是誰？」  
有活力的陌生聲音在少年轉身後隨著門板拉開後出現。  
少年回頭，停著的看著對方。  
嗯……  
一個帶著像那些古代劇舞台上戴的東西，好像是叫能面，記得前不久他被毒舌朋友的爺爺拉去看了一套貴得要死的無聊能劇表演。眼前人身上穿的衣服也好像是那些在古代劇裡工作時人們穿的衣服，頭頂還有個不適合的小辮子，雖然他是這個樣子，但是卻感到眼前的人處處散發著高貴的感覺，這樣的畫面還滿詭異的。  
「呃……請問山下在嗎？」少年等著對方回話，但戴著面具的人一直看著他沒有回話。  
良久，面具少年才意會到甚麼的，立即走出了房屋並把門關上：  
「你找山下？」  
「我是山下的同學，他……我想問他在家嗎？」  
少年想到剛才在大門前看到的名牌上正正空著一格，不會就是他吧？  
「山下……他不在家，你有甚麼可以證明是他的同學嗎？」  
有點令人生氣的說詞，就算他的語調綿綿的很柔軟也好，但就是會讓人生氣那類。  
少年立即抽出放在褲頭的錢包，並掏出了學生證：  
「龜梨和也，一年六組，貨真價實坐在山下旁邊的同學！」  
少年龜梨見面具少年點著頭的看著自己的學生證：「抱歉，剛才懷疑到你……山下還沒有回來，假如沒有甚麼緊要事，你可以明天在學校找他。」  
明明高調的聲音，卻帶著冷靜得像死魚的寂靜，有點像山下對他說話時的感覺，龜梨不禁想念起剛才他剛出現時的那滿活力的一句。  
嘆了口氣的抓著那被修剪得碎碎的頭髮，既然山下也不在了他留著也沒用，而且面具少年還一副要他離開的口吻，他才沒有那麼厚面皮賴在裡頭等，又不是那隻笨狗。  
「我明白了，那麻煩你告訴他我來過找他吧。」客氣的套了幾句禮貌說話，龜梨看著那面具中兩邊的小孔，透著一絲彩藍的閃爍：『這個人正試探著我？』  
意識到自己一直盯著對方的舉動時，龜梨才有要離開的意思。  
還穿著校服的他在面具少年的目光下走出了大門外正式離開了山下的家，就連大門也關上後，龜梨拿出手機撥了一個電話出去。  
「呼……」  
嘆氣的，是看著龜梨離開的面具少年。  
他走回屋內靠在剛關上的門前，把面具向上提起後露出一副清秀的臉孔，是那屬於山下的臉。兩頰有點紅起來，山下是第一次在自己住的地方看到同學，除卻以前那些保護他的年輕舞子外，他感到這滿新鮮的。  
但只是感覺到而己，山下最後並沒有甚麼想追隨這種感覺而想去跟龜梨交朋友的意願，拿走剛才因感到有人入侵主宅而戴上的面具，在要和不熟悉的人見面總要戴上面具是山下由町屋時就有的習慣，這本來也是作為『姬』的基本原則。  
是的，沒必要的情況下，『姬』的臉是不能隨便給人看到。  
然而時代的不同，日本本土的教育制度和山下在京都時要求過希望繼續在學的情況下，必要的學校生活已經讓這種原則慢慢消失……只是，還在主宅裡的山下沒法捨棄這些習慣，身在主宅的他沒法不在意自己身為『姬』的身份。  
「原來真的叫龜梨嗎？龜梨和也。」若有所思的看著一角去。  
在阿紀婆婆回來時，看到山下心情很好地把刻面具的手藝放在家裡的一堆瓜果身上。至少在她因為看到一個可愛的和服小女孩在紅蘿蔔上出現而害她不忍心把這紅蘿蔔煮來吃。  
但在下一刻卻見山下隨手拿起放進嘴裡咬了。  
「阿智大人心情很好呢，在學校發生了甚麼好事麼？」把煮好的晚飯端到正改為那些工作時用剩的木材上刻劃的山下前，阿紀婆婆笑著的說。  
學校嗎？山下聽到阿妃婆婆是說到學校的。但真的說好事情的話倒是沒怎樣發生，也沒有再出現那時在看到遠處那男生時屬於『主上』的感覺。  
假如真的說有關係那就是今天龜梨的到來吧。山下有點不太確定，是不是只是一個同學就可以讓他心情好起來，不過他有點意外地聽到阿紀婆婆話裡的另一種意思。  
「也不算……」給阿紀婆婆一個微笑，山下收起刻刀並用準備好的濕毛巾抺乾淨手後，才坐在桌前動起雙筷：「我開動了。」  
阿紀婆婆在一旁靜看著，有點怪責自己不該多口，這樣只會提醒他身為『姬』的身份。  
要一個孩子從懂事起就被當成女生來養育，在別人在玩樂時學習各式各樣陌生的技藝，就連未成年也要接觸並學習到服侍男人這種屬於女忍者的技能，雖然這是『姬』必學的技藝之一，但對他來說、著實太殘忍。  
「阿智大人，請不要在意剛才的話。阿智大人也要享受一下校園生活的。」  
「但是……只要遇上了『主上』我也得把這些東西放下吧。」  
既然結果也要放棄的話，不如一開始不建立是不是最後會好過些？  
「……」沒法反駁，因為山下說的都是現實的說話，阿紀婆婆退至一旁靜看著。  
那天在地上的木雕都被山下小心地包在布裡藏在書櫃裡去，直接躺在被子上閉上眼睛，山下覺得在漆黑的環境裡，自己好像被某種感覺包圍著一樣，至少可以安心起來。  
「一點也不冷。」  
涼意透入骨子裡、剌痛著。  
「這世上不需要山下智久。」  
他只是一名叫『阿智』的祭品罷了。  
「我只能屬於『主上』。」皇族的陰陽師。  
而他，只是皇族所獻給神氏選出的陰陽師的祭品而已。  
只是祭品。

 

　　　『我想像小鳥那樣飛，但翅膀早已經被折斷了。』

 

「山下，早安！」  
突如其來的一個拍肩，讓一直呆坐著的山下差點嚇得叫出來。瞪大眼睛看著那個元凶笑得非常快樂的模樣，山下還是覺得他不當個般若真是浪費極了。  
「早安。」  
平靜的聲音，龜梨覺得比起昨天，今天的山下好像更起了一道圍牆出來保護自己，但他不知道他越是這樣做就越容易被人欺負嗎？  
而且也令他覺得山下好像更有趣了，在那瀏海和眼鏡下看來是一副堅強的眼神吧。  
「我昨天去你家找你了。」  
「我知道。」  
「為甚麼你不好奇為何我會知道你住在那裡？」  
小小提醒了一下呆呆的小綿羊，龜梨覺得現在的自己就好像隻野狼正在誘騙出一個陷阱。  
「!!」  
龜梨看著山下又瞪看著自己，看來這隻小綿羊是聽得懂剛才的提醒，眼角瞄去座位上那個放便當的袋子，像想到甚麼似的說：  
「中午一起去吃飯吧，到時我就告訴你。」  
「……」不相信，山下想到就算他告訴自己原因也好，但這不是可以斷絕他和龜梨同學之間的來往，而且自己的住家也被他知道了。  
「不然我每天也去你家坐吧，一起學習如何?!」  
「不行！」他的工作會被破壞，一定會被破壞！  
要知道他從小就聽阿璃說現在的年輕人是多麼的沒耐性，教不懂文化享受不到傳統的精髓，就只會跟著潮流走別說連那些文化的真義都不懂！  
所以山下更不敢想像要是他的工作室被這種人搗亂的話，是何其壯觀。  
沒法地，山下低下頭咬著牙吐出：「一起吃吧。」  
『主上』很重要，但還沒找到『主上』前，他的工作室和他的作品還在他心中的第一位！  
只要忍耐著就會很快過去，那麼他回家之後就不會被打擾了。  
山下以這個為目標的努力撐著的過了早上，等待著午休的鐘聲響起就準備把便當拿出來和龜梨吃完後趕快離開。  
「對了，我們要去天台吃喲！」  
然後在午飯的鐘聲嚮起後就把剛拿著便當出來的山下拉出了班房走上了樓梯到達天台上。  
「……」  
沉默地撐著希望時間快點過去，山下被推到一方靠牆的位置坐下。  
接著、通往天台的門在關上後就再次被打開，還沒開始打開便當的山下因為龜梨的站起而抬起了頭，陽光立即照到那眼鏡下的肌膚上，山下為此而瞇了眼睛。  
「小龜小龜，新認識的朋友嗎？好像書蟲哦！」  
瞬間山下好像看到一隻巨型犬跑了過來，還有那閃閃發亮的眼睛是甚麼來的！  
山下不免地向後退的，他不想等會被大狗襲擊，可惜身後只有牆，而山下只好被迫著聽巨型犬張開口：「那麼書蟲同學，我是二年級的赤西仁。」  
「喂，你嚇壞他了！」  
龜梨拉著赤西盡量讓他和山下保持距離，然後才向被嚇到的山下說：  
「這是我的朋友赤西仁，他除了比較笨之外其實還蠻好人的。」  
山下轉頭看了看那個叫赤西的男生，然後低低頭的道：  
「我叫山下智久，請多多指教。」  
即使初見面時的形像過份地像巨型犬，但認真地看那個赤西仁時卻意外發現他有種像會令人平和融洽的氣息散發出來，山下想就連初次見面的他也感覺到了，雖然龜梨說他笨是有點過份，但也許是那份令人沒有戒心的感覺才會令人想和他做朋友吧。  
假如『主上』是像他這樣的人就好了，有這樣的『主上』一定會令生活更加有趣，像在做祭事和舉行儀式時會出甚麼意外一樣。  
「那傢伙呢？」龜梨坐在山下旁接收赤西買來的麵包。  
「小亮？好像被一年級的小妹妹叫去告白了，真羡慕呢，剛開學就有人告白。」  
山下看著他們說著一些無關係的事情，他把注意力轉回自己的便當裡。  
一如以往吃著糙米和豆類食物，用筷子把糙米伴著點納豆和梅子來吃，對山下而言並沒有好吃和不好吃的分別，反正只要吃進肚子裡就行了。  
對於食慾，在他甚小的時候就被迫戒除，而且在四周環境嚴厲的情況下，山下也不曾吃過由外界來的食物，就算來到東京他也一直將自己的飲食交托給阿紀婆婆管理。  
「我想吃這個可以嗎？」  
在山下夾起一塊豆腐片時，旁邊的龜梨對山下手中的食物感興趣的說道，然後在山下還沒理解那句說話時就拉過山下的筷子放進嘴裡。  
「山下，你的便當還真清淡耶，這麼素可以吃得下嗎？」  
因為龜梨的動作，赤西留意到山下便當裡的食材，不禁驚訝的叫著。  
「別以為每個人也像你那樣只是吃肉的。」把山下拿著筷子的手拉往赤西指著：「山下的便當滿好吃的，雖然肉太少了。不成這是家規？」  
「……」只是為了防止會散發異味和讓身體更輕巧的緣故。  
山下收回被龜梨握著的手，回頭吃著還沒解決完的便當。  
咬著麵包，見山下不理自己，龜梨想另起話題時回想到昨日在山下裡見到的面具少年：「不想理我嗎？對了，我昨天去你家時看到一個戴面具的人，是你哥哥還是弟弟？」  
「……」為何會認為是兄弟的？瞪了龜梨一眼。  
但龜梨好像看到山下的眼神在說甚麼似：「那個人的聲音很像你，我還以為是你的親戚來的，不過倒看不出你這麼厲害，竟然住在那座大宅裡！我們還以為那裡沒人住呢。」  
「呃？真的？山下住在那裡？我以為是鬼屋呀！我每次上學都避開不想靠近呢！」  
那裡是鬼屋？『主宅』可是有著強大結界保護著呀！雖然赤西感覺良好，但山下也開始覺得他果然不該跟他們一起，以後還是遠離比較好：  
「我吃完了，先走。」  
把便當收起來，山下拍拍褲子後就往天台門口離去，留下龜梨和赤西。  
「呀——走了，小龜的同學真冷淡呢！」咬了口麵包，赤西在山下走了後向著龜梨抱怨。  
「但很有趣呀。」  
赤西盯著龜梨的臉，然後撐著頭說：「對呀、很少見到小龜會這積極找話題，平時不是很討厭和別人打交道嗎？」  
「呀、也許那傢伙給我的感覺比較特別。」有種想接近他的感覺，龜梨苦笑著。  
但是卻比不上在昨天見到的面具少年，龜梨想到那個少年就算身上穿著工作服頭頂束著頭髮也好，他在第一眼就感到那個少年的氣質，若要分類的話就像古代貴族小姐那樣。  
雖然之後他的語氣讓龜梨相當的生氣，但整體來說他是很想知道那個少年是誰，假如剛才赤西不是插嘴的話，他就也許可以問到些甚麼了。  
天台的鐵門再次嚮起關上的聲音。  
「難得你也有在意的人呀，是誰？」在赤西和龜梨二人背後傳來的聲音。  
「小亮，我們剛才說小龜的同學呀！可惜你來遲了呢，他剛剛走了。」  
赤西把手邊一些麵包丟給錦戶。  
「剛剛？」錦戶從赤西那裡接過麵包後打開，然後像被赤西說的話而想起一些事情：「是剛離開的嗎？我來時在門口見到的書蟲？」  
「呀！就是書蟲同學了！」然後被龜梨直接用手掌打了頭頂：「呀！好痛！」  
「喂！人家有名字的，山下智久，別書蟲書蟲的叫。」  
龜梨看著赤西護著額頭的模樣，有點哭笑不得的有趣。  
「山下？」  
「小亮認識書蟲同學……呀！」還沒說完，赤西的額頭被錦戶和龜梨一起攻擊。  
「我對這個名字有點印象，上個月去接我爺爺時，他好像也和一個叫山下的人坐電車來。  
我爺爺說那個人是由京都來這裡讀書，和我差不多年紀但很會禮節和傳統的樣子，還要我跟人家好好學習，可惡！」  
龜梨聽著錦戶的話，一邊回想山下的舉動一邊微微點點頭說：  
「但山下真的好像不是東京人，他的說話有時會帶些古語。」  
「真的？」當赤西問著時，就被龜梨用著因為笨而沒留意到的理由駁回。  
「嘖，才不是呢！對了，剛才小亮被女生叫去告白了吧？怎麼樣……」  
然後，有關山下的話題慢慢的結束，雖然龜梨還想從錦戶那裡知道更多有關山下的事情，但看著赤西已經慢慢把話題越拉越遠，龜梨也不好這麼煩人的說回來。  
「京都嗎？」  
小聲的說著，龜梨在結束了午休後就回到班房看到山下在自己的座位上看書。  
靜靜的走近時看著書上那古式浮世繪的圖像時，著實了然地大概明白到山下的作風，是比較像老一輩的吧，不然也不會和錦戶的爺爺這麼好談。  
「對了，山下的家好像古代建築，是跟著京都那裡的嗎？」龜梨裝作自然地的搭話。  
「呀、不是，那裡是由安土桃山時代建成的，和京都沒有關係。」  
聲音帶著點點鼻音，還在入神看著書中的山下回道。  
見山下如實的回應，龜梨繼續討好的問下去：  
「那麼是山下家族的東西？是少爺呢！」  
「也不是，那個是歷代天皇給于……」  
山下突然從書中清醒過來，往左看著龜梨，嘆了口氣像抑制著甚麼似的收回了書本。  
「呃，打擾了你看書？」  
山下沒有理會龜梨，把頭轉為右邊看著同班同學的吵鬧。  
『冷靜！要心平氣和，這又不是要生氣的事情，只要想通了就沒甚麼！以後絕—對不能在有這傢伙的地方說出其他話！』隱約在頭髮下的額上出現著幾個明顯的青筋出來。  
「被討厭了？」小聲的說道，但看著山下不理會自己的模樣：『又不理我了，難不成這傢伙……只要一專心就會被誘出甚麼說話出來的人？呃？呆子嗎？！』  
想到這裡，龜梨原本正經的笑容慢慢顯得惡質：「看來好像越來越有趣耶。」  
只是山下卻同時感到一陣冷氣的吹過，明明都要到春天了。

 

　　　『站在歷史的舞台上，我只是一個沒有感情的工具、而已。』

 

偷偷地走過大門，昨日的兩根細線已變成三根了，但陷入感並沒有再發生。  
「昨天果然是幻覺……」  
龜梨和也，十四歲，雙親健在家境正常有兩位哥哥一個弟弟的少年，然而這位正常少年現在又偷偷潛入他的同桌同學山下智久的家——外在根本目測不到大小的豪華古代住宅。  
開學不到第二天就拋下好友兩人而走去別人的家，龜梨不禁偷偷的偑服起山下起來。  
「還真……大呀。」  
昨日並沒有走到內庭所以不知道大宅裡有個大湖和一道道連接各房子的橋，但是卻意外地看到兩座大小不一的建築物在那個湖上……像是很神社似的，一座以紅色、金色和黑色為主色調的大神社，而另一座則水藍色和白色的小型神社，兩座直立在湖中心。龜梨想著自己不會來錯了地方吧，一般有錢家族並不會有這種東西存在耶。  
「但那座東西這麼高，為何外面都看不到？」  
完全和外間隔絕的氣氛，就像穿越了時光隨隧道那樣，走到了古時候的古城裡。  
細緻的水紋四散時並沒有帶走該有的平靜，那種感覺就像山下一樣。  
『他果然住在這裡的呀。』  
龜梨站在草地上望去湖上觀賞時，絲毫沒有發覺身後出現一個黑色身影。  
「你這混蛋……」  
伴隨著怒氣顫抖的聲音……  
「呃？」  
手持尖銳的刻刀和木板，面具少年再次出現在龜梨面前。  
只是，這次並沒有像昨天那樣平和了，龜梨看著面具少年拿著的刻刀好像開始往自己這裡去的樣子，他不禁冒著冷汗乾笑著：「聽我說，我只是想找山下同學而已。」  
「山下山下山下，你找他幹甚麼呀，不過是同學而已！」  
可惡！本來就以為答應了他一起吃午飯他就不會再來這裡。用著不會有被打擾的心情，他決定去完成面具的構做，然而該死的工作室的窗口剛好對著湖邊，結果原本靜心的工作就因為這個人的出現而破壞，只不過認識了兩天而已，有必要這麼煩著他嗎?!  
「不是的……」  
龜梨小心的握著因為他的說話而停下來那隻拿著刻刀的手。  
「不是的，所以不要生氣，我只不過……」想要找你……  
等一下！為何他想要找他?!  
龜梨突然驚訝著自己的想法。他很明確知道自己不是對同性有興趣的人，但是又確實明瞭自己對這個連名字連長相也不知道的人有興趣。  
就好像去拿校服和資料那天看到那個人的感覺一樣，他……不會真的開始對同性……但說起來，那天那個男生的感覺和面具少年是一樣的，不會是同一人吧？  
「只不過甚麼？你……」  
被握著的手沒法抽離，明明連空手道也學過，但就是使不上力氣，明明對方和自己差不多身形。帶著惱氣的更為用力，然後拉拉扯扯之間，面具少年開始把自己的身體直接往後拉。  
「喂，等一下，這樣會跌……」  
話還沒說完，因為面具少年的拉力而讓龜梨整個重心不平衝的……  
倒在面具少年身上，而少年手上的刻刀剛好反手刀頭向上的立在龜梨頭邊，龜梨心想假如剛才稍微偏了一邊的話絕對小命不保了。  
『呀……上天保佑。』  
「好痛……你快點起來！」少年鬆開了手上旳刻刀，用力的把靠在頸間的龜梨推開。  
「呀、對不起……」  
「嗯……」  
龜梨的說話氣息剛好對準少年頸間呼去，令到少年因為酥麻感覺而小小的振動著喉嚨而發出了小小的呻吟聲。  
『好香。』  
在少年因為感覺而停下掙扎時，龜梨就在近距離而聞到少年身上清淡的奶香味。  
雖然龜梨十多年來沒有怎樣和女性有過直接的身體接觸，但他也知道這種味道應該是屬於女性才有的體香。  
『他不會其實是女生吧？』  
不然那種像古代貴族小姐的感覺又怎樣解釋？  
「你…是女生？」說著時，手不自覺的往面具少年胸前摸去……平的？  
「變態！」把拿著木板往龜梨臉上打去，並用力推開了龜梨後，呼著氣向後退開。  
「呃？不、不是……」  
被推開的龜梨摸著那淤紅的一邊臉，但在抬頭看向面具少年時，少年那身本來穿著的日本古式工作圍裙已經拉至腰際，而內裡的上衣亦因為剛才的拉扯而鬆開露出部份胸膛，龜梨瞪著眼的盯著：「真的是男生？好白。」  
頂著井字紋的面具少年重拾那支刻刀，並指著龜梨：  
「別靠近我！現在！給我出去！」  
被小小的刻刀指著，龜梨帶點無奈的跟從面具少年的說話，被領到大宅的門口。  
途中面具少年除了冷淡的指示他去路外，都沒有怎麼說過話。  
「出去！別再進來！」  
龜梨看著面具少年，防備著的樣子著實令他內心有點受到打擊，不過他只是摸摸胸口而已，並沒有表現出甚麼，因為大家也是男生。  
然而在關上門的那一刻，龜梨也一直看著面具少年沒有放下握著刻刀的手，胸口有點抽痛著，異常的難受。他沒有離開的站在大門前，像想著東西的抓著頭髮，然後把臉皺得嚴肅起來，瞪大眼睛的面對著一種結論：  
『我不會喜歡了這個人呀？』  
「這個不會是真的變態吧？喜歡同性的變態？！」  
面具少年靠著門板上，拿下了面具露出通紅害羞的臉。  
「不過……怎麼辦……」  
第一次和別人這麼近距離，山下想到剛才那情景，臉又開始燒起來了。  
「絕對！不能讓『主上』知道這件事！」  
無論是他還是他的身體也是『主上』的，所以不能和其他人有親密的接觸，絕對不能。  
門有點被拉開，山下立即戴回面具，心裡罵著那個龜梨和也為甚麼就這麼喜歡煩著他的？  
但當他看到是阿紀婆婆打開門時，心裡卻重重的鬆了口氣，只是臉上的紅還沒退下，平服了胸襟後用著冷靜下來的聲音：「阿紀婆婆今天真早回來。」  
「阿智大人？剛才離開的是阿智大人的同學？」  
拿著食材的阿紀婆婆奇怪的看著站在門口的山下。  
「我…我不小心拿了他的課本，他來取回。」面具沒有除下，山下直接走進屋內。  
「阿智大人怎麼了？」看著山下已經走進了屋內，老人拉開門看著已經遠離的龜梨身影，看似在撥著手提電話：「剛才還以為阿智大人已經找到『主上』，既然是阿智大人的同學，該留下來談一談吃點茶點再走嘛。」  
龜梨在走了一段滿長的路才到一個街口。背著大宅離開，龜梨趕緊往剛才在電話裡約好的赤西家去，原因是剛好『有用的錦戶』現在正在赤西家裡作客。  
赤西家在離學校有點距離的地方，平時赤西都是乘坐電車到學校區，但龜梨卻選擇步行。  
沒有去坐電車是因為他還沒想好要向他們求救的方法『一，我好像喜歡上一個男生。二，我對一個不知名字不知樣子的人有了喜歡的感覺。三，我該怎樣追求一個男生？』這三題怎樣看都是貌似變態的題問，他要怎樣在好友前提出？  
眼看赤西家已經納入眼內，龜梨按了門鈴等著赤西家的人來應門。  
「小龜來得很遲呢！」  
赤西仁趕緊的把還留在門外的龜梨拖入屋內後，就拿著一隻杯往自己房去。  
「小亮還在裡頭嗎？」  
「還在！」  
走進赤西的房間時，龜梨已經感到一股酒氣在打開門的一剎那間湧出來了。  
眼看錦戶一臉不爽的樣子拿著啤酒灌，完完全全把平時隱藏的流氓氣勢表露出來，龜梨冒著冷汗轉頭往赤西看著問原因，赤西小聲的在龜梨耳邊說：「被剛交往的女朋友甩了。」  
不知道是赤西的聲音太過響亮還是錦戶的耳朵太過靈敏，總之龜梨在聽到赤西的說話後就接收到錦戶遠處發放的瞪眼。  
「但小龜為何突然找我們？明明放學時一副有緊要事。」  
把啤酒倒了點出來給龜梨，一副喝一點沒關係的樣子。  
「那個、我有事想找你們商量。」大概是赤西的父親買的酒被赤西藏起來吧？  
以龜梨對赤西的了解，酒的來源八成是這樣的。  
「難得小龜有事找我們呀，很難得呢！來、說來聽聽吧！」  
「……該怎樣說…」說實話，來的時候龜梨還沒想到怎樣說出來，只是知道……  
「我好像喜歡上一個人。」是人沒錯吧。  
「呃?!」赤西和錦戶立刻清醒過來往龜梨看去。  
「他是住在那個山下的家，就是我今天向山下提起的那個人。」  
龜梨見赤西點著頭表示他有記憶後，再說：「我今天再去時發覺自己好像對他有感覺。但那個人呀，總是戴著面具的，我連他的樣貌都不知道。」  
「你的喜好也太怪異了吧。」錦戶把啤酒放在一旁不再理會。  
「而且……他是男生……」  
「呃?!」尖叫聲蓋過龜梨的聲音，赤西一下子跳離龜梨身邊。  
「小龜不會對男人……」  
兩個大枕頭正面的飛往赤西去，倒地不起。  
重新整理心情，不再理會陳列在一旁的赤西，龜梨開始向最有用的錦戶說：「我不知道他是甚麼樣子叫甚麼名字，但卻就對他有喜歡的感覺……想過他可能其實是女生吧，身體又輕又香的，但經過確認又不是女生，我不會真的喜歡上男生了……」  
「確認？又輕又香？喂喂，你出手也太快了吧。」  
「要說出手快的話，小龜還不及小亮……呀！」  
又一記枕頭攻擊，赤西再次倒下。  
收回剛才飛出枕頭的手，錦戶回到龜梨的話題裡：  
「假如這是你是喜歡的，作為朋友的我不會反對甚麼。只是你確定對方也喜歡自己嗎？並不是每個人都會認同和接受同性戀…難不成……」  
「我想嘗試去追求他。」  
錦戶看著龜梨，在腦海中努力尋找一絲他曾經有這麼積極的事情。  
由小學開始經由赤西認識龜梨後，雖然他打架很強，但是那副對棒球以外的東西都無所謂樣子實在太欠打了。沒見過他對女生主動過但短期女朋友倒有一兩個，學業成續不在他所煩惱的範圍裡，就連財運等等的都比別人好一等。  
所以剛才聽到他說有喜歡的人的時候還想著那個女生這麼幸運可以讓這隻石頭烏龜有了人類感情，結果……原來是男生呀。  
「真少見你會這麼主動。」  
「那個、我覺得假如我不主動的話，就再也沒有接觸他的機會。」兩次的見面也是他去山下家而發生，所以假如他沒有潛入山下家的話，他就沒法看到面具少年了。  
「依我看你去找山下比較好，你不是說在他那裡看到那個人嗎？」  
「但是…山下好像很討厭我耶。」  
想起在學校時山下就一而再的逃避自己了，而且處處表達著討厭他的舉動，好像不太想理他的樣子：「不太可能呢。」  
再次對龜梨改觀的錦戶，實在不明白只不過兩天時間而已，這個處事圓滑的高一生是如何做出可以令人討厭的事情？  
「那個山下的話我來吧，反正那傢伙在新幹線上一直陪著我爺爺。」  
「真的?!那就拜託你了！」  
然而躺在一旁的赤西倒很安靜的聽著二人的對話，若有所思的喝起剛才放在一旁的啤酒，然後看著正談著計劃的二人，有點不滿意的大口大口把酒灌進肚裡：  
『小龜不知道書蟲同學怕他嗎？』

 

『請不要入侵我的世界……』

 

「昨天很抱歉……」  
一大早上赤西就跑到一年級的課室等山下的出現了，但看著山下一副防備對自己的模樣，看來他的親友——龜梨帶來給他的影響真不少。  
「呃，那個男生沒怎樣吧，小龜並不是有意的。」  
「……」山下盯著赤西堵著他要進去的門口，然後留意到赤西並沒帶有任何惡意後，才站在一旁說：「要道歉也該是本人吧。」  
「呀、不然這樣吧！午飯我帶些好吃的給你好不好！我今天有帶特級便當哦！」  
在美麗的清晨，赤西已經在想起午飯的那一刻開始流著口水了。  
「呃？」  
「你太瘦了，是男人就該長點肉！」  
然後展示起自己身上的手臂給山下看，可惜卻被山下即時彈來一句：  
「……我看是肥肉吧。」然後、立即撞牆反省。  
『男人是要長肉嗎？』雖然這樣想著，但看著一隻犬型生物正靠牆自我可憐著，山下有著一刻是不是自己剛才做錯了甚麼的想法，用手指點著赤西的肩膀說：  
「我答應你了，所以不要一個大男人裝可憐了，這樣有點噁心呢。」  
「那麼說定了哦！我中午來接你。」犬型生物立即回復精神的握著山下的手打勾勾。  
本著不能反悔的原則，山下從一開始就沒有想過去反悔，但是赤西突然伸手打勾勾卻讓他想起小時候，在學滿了一個課程後阿璃總是會跟他說假如他繼續努力就一定可以見到『主上』了，當時還打勾勾說謊的人是笨蛋。  
所以看著赤西這樣的舉動，山下不禁笑起來。  
「難得耶，我還是第一次見到你笑。那麼快上課了，中午見！」  
山下看著赤西奔跑著的離開，有點無奈的笑著。  
也對，他在外邊這樣真心的笑出來還是第一次，誰叫那個叫龜梨的人一直在纏著自己。  
「笑得真開心呢！」  
『出現了。』討厭的聲音自山下背後響起，山下想白天果然不能說別人。  
山下轉過身看著正站在自己背後的龜梨，緩緩的道出早安。  
「……嘖！」龜梨皺著眉頭的拉開一旁的門進課室裡，留下山下莫名奇妙的看著他：『一時就死纏著人一時就這樣子，這就是現代的年輕人嗎？但他不煩自己還好，省得麻煩。』  
坐回自己的座位，山下也不理會龜梨的拿出阿紀婆婆收拾好的書本出來準備。  
龜梨偷偷的瞄向身旁的山下，本來想趕來學校託山下跟面具少年道歉，但當龜梨看著山下竟然站在課室門口跟赤西談話時，就感到莫名的不爽，然後當他走近時還看到赤西握著他的手時笑出來，明明昨天他也這樣碰他的手，但山下就是一臉厭惡的樣子。  
想到這裡，龜梨的怒氣再次升起，原本想道歉的說話都吞進肚裡了。  
『但是赤西找他做甚麼？甚麼中午見？』  
想到那時聽到的對話，龜梨並沒有把課堂上老師朗誦的內文記進腦裡。  
那時山下還在笑著，不同人的待遇真不同呢，對著他山下就只有一副厭惡的模樣。  
『算了！只要從他那裡認識到面具少年就好了！』山下要怎樣交朋友是他的事，本來他的一切都與自己無關，他的目標不過是那個戴面具的少年。   
所以昨日才會和錦戶做好準備，要錦戶中午來找山下。  
但是到了午休鐘聲都嚮起了，龜梨只見山下把便當拿出來準備離開的，但錦戶還沒出現。  
山下一眼也沒看龜梨就吧東西收拾好帶著便當離開課室，然而當山下打開門的時候了，龜梨卻看到門口站著的是赤西。  
「仁在做甚麼？」  
難不成他要破壞他們昨日的計劃？  
但那個計劃是他和錦戶回家的路上討論出來的，由錦戶把山下用那流氓樣去威脅山下誘出他要知道的資料出來，這種時間錦戶的氣勢相當的適合做這種事。  
然而赤西卻早一步把山下帶走，當錦戶出現在課室門口時，山下和赤西已經走遠了。  
錦戶說他剛才被好幾個女生在課室門口圍堵，所以才遲了這麼多。  
龜梨拿起被包裹的便當和錦戶往天台去。  
「山下吃的東西真健康，但肉也太少了吧。」  
而已經把山下帶到天台的赤西看著他的便當說：「吃這麼少打架會打輸的。」  
「不會，我本身有空手道段數，不會有事……而且我家的家規是不能吃太多會影響生長的食物。」像過量的肉類和一些味道濃度的食物，山下看到赤西手中的便當、苦笑著。  
的確，山下知道他的食物裡，肉類佔的份量並不是一般的少，每天的食物裡肉類也只佔去二十份之一，而且很多都分配在早上和中午來進食，晚上幾乎是以無油份清菜來解決。  
「來！」赤西把他帶來的便當移到山下那裡，夾了幾塊烤肉給山下。  
「吃吧，這個很好吃的！男人假如不長肉，會被看輕喲！」  
山下從自己便當裡夾起那塊不該出現的烤肉，那是他記憶裡沒吃過的東西。  
他的餐食多數是放進水裡煮過的食物，滲入油的機會少得幾乎是沒有的程度。所以看著燒得黑黑的肉塊，那種山下只在書裡看過的東西，陣陣的香味正從裡頭散發出來。  
「好吃。」放進嘴裡。  
濃濃的肉香，是山下從沒接觸的味道。  
「對吧，假如是剛烤好的還更好吃！」  
「還可以更好吃？」山下看著便當裡剩下的烤肉。  
這時天台的門正好被打開，赤西往門口看到走出來的兩人後，就往他們打了招呼並開始把便當裡帶多了的烤肉分一點點的分給山下。  
「呀、謝謝……」  
「呃?!赤西你在做甚麼？！」錦戶看著赤西把肉分給山下，開始懷疑他的朋友是不是都變了：「你這食肉生物竟然會分肉給人……」  
不跟人搶就算好了。  
「因為呀，小山下同學剛才說好吃呢。」把肉分好後，赤西給了錦戶一個滿意的微笑。  
然後被三人一起看著的山下並沒有理會剛進來的兩人，慢慢地把肉伴著飯送進口裡，細細的咀嚼時，有著一點點的喜悅自那被頭髮和眼鏡蓋過一半的臉上散發出來。  
「看起來我也想吃吃看。」錦戶見山下嘗珍品的樣子，轉頭看著赤西的便當裡剩下的烤肉，一副要把它們搶到手的樣子讓赤西不斷的把便當往懷裡收起。  
「山下要吃我下次再帶多點來！」  
山下低頭吃著便當，在聽到赤西的話時連忙的點頭：「嗯！」  
「吶、那麼小山下同學……」赤西想到昨夜龜梨的說話，他看著山下的小腦袋問道：「你有沒有兄弟或是甚麼親戚一起住的？」  
「沒有……我是單獨一……」人來東京的。  
山下抬起頭帶著疑問看著問他的赤西，卻在那一刻才留意到自己身邊多了兩人，其中一個還是昨天打擾他的傢伙。本來放鬆下來的臉立即回復到原本不理人的樣子，埋頭繼續吃便當。  
龜梨很不滿意山下那種對他的態度，他走到山下身邊直接坐下。  
「我想拜託你一件事。」  
「呃?!」山下被龜梨的舉動嚇倒，完全不明白這傢伙的想法是甚麼。  
「可以…可以替我向戴面具的那個人說對不起嗎？昨天我好像又嚇倒他……」  
不是好像了，而是真的嚇到了。  
「不用，就當作沒發生過好了。」山下刻意放大的聲量蓋過龜梨還沒說完的話。  
「別亂作主意，你又不是他！」龜梨突站起看著山下。  
「但也不是你。」  
看似二人好像快要吵起來的樣子，錦戶立即衝向龜梨身邊按著他的肩膀細聲說：「你還有事拜託他，不要再讓他生氣了。」  
「還有！」山下見對方平靜下來後，自己也回到原本的冷靜模樣繼續吃飯似的低下頭說：  
「請你不要再來我家了。」  
因為站著的關係而看不清山下的臉。龜梨嘆著氣的想剛才知道語氣也不太好的。收起剛才的氣勢，他再次的坐下來看著山下把便當裡的飯擠到嘴裡。  
「那個戴面具的男生…我可以在那裡找到他？」  
「……你最好不要再見那個人了。」山下把最後一口飯也吃掉後，抬頭看著龜梨：「反正怎樣也不會變成朋友的。」這是不可能的事。  
對於山下願意正眼看著自己，龜梨突然有了一番的感動。  
「不，反正我也並沒有想和他做朋友……我想知道他是誰，是甚麼樣子……」  
「……你果然是變態嗎？」  
山下聽到龜梨的說話，不禁想到昨日被他壓著的情境：「那個人的事情，並不是你想知道就可以知道，你還是死心忘記那個人吧。」  
蓋上便當後，山下向赤西道謝後就頭也不回的要離開。  
「別走，小龜也不過想知道那個人的事情，你就說一點給他吧。」  
赤西拉著山下的手阻止著他離開。  
「說了你們也不會明白！為甚麼你們一直要知道？那個人的存在和你們無關！」就算被大家知道也好，這是一直保存下來的制度，『姬』的存在只需要『主上』就足夠了。

「因為我喜歡上他。」  
突然的寂靜下來。  
山下瞪大眼睛看著剛剛把原因說出來的龜梨，而被赤西拉著的手也鬆開了。  
『姬』是為了奉獻給『主上』而存在的。她們以侍候『主上』為目的從小就開始訓練，在她們自被找到後就去到與外間隔離的世界，她們不知道自己的親人在那裡，她們真正的名字在十二歲前也不能知道，她們只不過是種被皇族當作祭品的木偶。  
這是山下從小就很熟悉的制度。  
用心和身體去侍候『主上』，她們不會被灌輸任何感情，她們學習的第一堂課就是忍耐。  
就算是生於現代的山下也一直尊從著這原則，有自信可以隱藏著真正的自己！  
所以，不能因為一個人而讓自己努力白費，他一直以來都是為了『主上』而努力著，為了得到可以生存下去的理由而活下去。  
山下抓著龜梨的衣領把他推到牆壁上，在眼鏡下他的眼睛露著莫名的感情：「不可以！你絕對不能喜歡的！我……那個人是不准許和其他人有甚麼接觸！所……所以……」  
不要接近身為『姬』的我了！  
在處於被突然壓倒的情況下，龜梨感到山下抓著他的兩肩並沒有使上多大的力氣，而且那雙手是抖擻著的。  
輕輕的想伸手支持那像快要倒下的身軀，卻在抓著的那一刻有著落空的感覺。  
『這傢伙也太瘦了吧。』看著山下的臉，那張被眼鏡頭髮蓋過一半的臉異常的悲哀。  
「他是不會喜歡你…那個人是屬於……」

『從小身邊的人就說感情只是一座斷頭台，所以我玩不起。』

從母親那裡得到五十年前的『姬』和『主上』大人的照片，阿紀婆婆一直保留起來。  
即使山下和那位『姬』小姐一樣的身份，除卻五官有些微的相似外，她並不想把山下當女生的服侍，但是身份上她還是需要這樣做。  
就在二十五年前，繼承了家族名號的阿紀婆婆自二十五歲開始就離開了丈夫子女從京都走到東京，和主宅簽下約定，從此住在這座古代建築裡了。  
作為侍奉『姬』的一族，熟讀了一切準則後，她覺得這個制度對『姬』實在太過悲哀了。  
特別是作為男性的『阿智大人』。  
每天早上就開始準備著當天的食材，因為營養和對身體的發展關係，阿紀婆婆一直依照著歷代流傳下來的食譜來製作『姬』的食物。下午三時正去補充新鮮的物資，站在路上的阿紀婆婆看著和山下同制服的學生走過時，回想近來剛上學的山下心情好像很差。  
該說自上學後的第三天，山下回家時心情變得很差，雖然外表不太看得出來，但是從那天起山下一直的躲進工作室裡，除了吃飯和上學外，幾乎是在工作室不斷發出磨蹭木頭的聲音。  
『難道阿智大人遇到喜歡的女生？說到底阿智大人也是男生呀。』  
雖然每天放學都躲在工作室，但山下還是會每天來到小湖上的兩座小寺前靜心參拜。  
而每每在山下參拜的同時，黑影正於主宅的屋頂上。  
『還是說……』站在屋內的老人家正抬著早飯，望向湖邊的山下。  
阿紀婆婆抬頭看向四周，空洞卻充滿靈氣。  
主宅只有阿紀婆婆一個佣人，而主要的原因，並不只因為『姬』是禁止流傳，而是基本上主宅是不會積聚灰塵或任何污物。比較適合的說法是，這座保護『主上』和『姬』的城堡有著一道防護罩不讓外來的不明『東西』進入，包括任何的死物。  
「還有兩天就到正日了，不知道儀式用的台何時送到？」  
依照慣例『姬』是十四歲之後才可以去主宅，然後等待十五歲的來臨。  
然而因為現今社會教育的關係，山下要過了初中的學業完結才來到主宅，接著迎接十五歲的那天進行儀式——授予去追隨『主上』的能力。  
到時候山下就可以盡快地知道『主上』的正確位置了。  
把當天和第二天早上所需的食材都購好後，這每天一小時的購入行程就完結了。  
其實一個人在主宅裡還滿寂莫的，雖然『姬』來到後已經讓她感到有孫子在身邊的感覺。  
而這也讓她想到她的孩子，在出生後不久就離開的女兒……  
「阿紀婆婆。」一名穿著和服的女性站在大門前，向著要回來的阿紀婆婆笑著。  
「阿璃？你……」  
「我決定來這裡作『主上』的家臣。」

 

  
今天是開學後第一堂美術課，來修的人不多，佔大部份是女生為主。  
而山下和龜梨就是這裡少數的男同學裡的其中兩個．碰巧兩人有選修這美術，亦碰巧地在座位上兩人是相鄰的。  
「今天第一次上課，我想知道各位本身的繪畫能力，現在這十五分鐘裡就試著在這間房間找出自己想畫的東西，然後畫出來吧。」  
聽著老師的說話後，龜梨把美術室玻璃櫃子裡的罐子拿到座位前。  
本身對美術並沒有很大興趣，但是對於剩下的學分，他實在沒法在其他地方取得。  
所以才決定選擇評分標準不一的美術課，只是他也沒想到山下也會選這一科，依樣子看他就像總是留在圖畫館的人。  
龜梨偷看著山下把一具抽像類面具拿了過來，然後放在座位上舉起畫紙用炭筆速描起來。  
手指擦拭炭粉的柔和，那具面具童話式的圖案在慢慢的浮現於山下的畫紙上。  
『他是藝術的天才嗎？』  
短短的十五分鐘，龜梨在偷瞄山下的情況下也畫了罐子，當然不及山下的好看。  
龜梨一直轉頭的看著坐在右邊的山下，因為坐在近窗的位置在龜梨背光的情況下，他很清楚看到山下，認真地聆聽著老師的話。他發現山下的皮膚看似很好，好得讓龜梨想伸手確定那質感，雖然他戴著舊式眼鏡，一點也不突出的坐在城市的一角。  
山下感到有人看著他，但是因為龜梨背著光的關係而看不清楚龜梨的樣子。  
開學後的第一堂課並沒有講解太多的只是介紹一下大家而已，課堂之後就是午休，山下帶著疑惑的心情，不理會龜梨的空著肚子走回自己的課室裡。  
反正自那天後山下就不再對龜梨的行為有任何反應，只不過午休時龜梨還是會拉著山下去吃飯，原因只因為龜梨說一個人的話會容易被欺負。  
不熟悉平民學校的山下因為以往曾在舞子間得知部份學校的欺負事件，所以以龜梨只對戴面具的自已有意思的作為原因，他決定繼續和他們吃午飯。  
然而，不知道是那天太有衝擊力還是甚麼，山下發現除了赤西外，龜梨總是用烤肉太多的理由把烤肉分給他，結果除了開始的兩次外，山下之後吃的烤肉都是由龜梨便供。  
但是山下不明白經過那次的那番話後，龜梨為何還要找他？  
『不是都説清楚了嗎？為何還要纏著我……雖然他帶來的東西很好吃。』  
山下不明白龜梨和也，就像現在即使他坐在自己身旁，但亦只是單純坐著而已，除了赤西要山下回應一兩句外，山下都不會太去在意他們，特別是龜梨。  
只不過是巧合相鄰坐在一起，不過是巧合而已。只要等著離開學校後，即使在街上相遇也不會記得對方、擦身而過。  
何況山下是『姬』，那個只要留在『主上』身邊服侍他的『姬』。  
「對了！」龜梨突然轉頭往山下去，像是話題和他有關般：「後天四月九日是你生日吧，那天剛好是星期日呢！」龜梨刻意地把山下的生日日期說得清清楚楚。  
「……！」山下看向龜梨，不明他在想甚麼計劃甚麼似的。  
「小智久同學生日的話，我們去慶祝吧！」  
龜梨並不喜歡赤西對於山下的稱呼演變成只叫名字，這都因為山下對於赤西的叫法並沒有甚麼不滿的反應，但是當龜梨跟著赤西叫時卻被山下無視，簡直是待遇不同。  
赤西好像一副很興奮的模樣，但本來有點心動的山下卻想起早上阿紀婆婆說過的話，有關他誕生日那天的特別儀式。他搖著頭道：「不用了。」  
「不用不好意思，這是作為朋友的義務。」說話的是甚少理會他的錦戶。  
「那就更不用了。」  
山下跟本不想和他們做朋友，所以對於錦戶說的這種朋友義務，他也沒必要去實行。  
『不過，這年看來又會收到那些和服了。』  
每年的生日，山下都以討厭的心情收到他唯一的生日禮物——和服，而且是女性的長振抽和服。每套也附帶著京都藝妓用的だらりの帯，總之在生日時他這個男生總是會收到禮物的同時一起接收住在同一町家裡舞子們羡慕的眼光，但送給她們卻又不敢要……  
也對，『姬』的誕生本來就是不幸的，誰會願意接收『姬』的東西。  
那天下午的課堂，山下並沒有仔細地把老師說的話聽入耳，他無奈的想：『但是皇室有沒有腦的，我只是服侍『主上』一個，那些古和服和藝妓和服對我來說都不太有用吧。』  
從小就穿著女性和服行動著的山下，本身因為不怎麼在外露面的關係而沒感到甚麼奇怪，始終在町家裡住的都是至小就被家人交托的少女，不像他至有記憶時就生活在町家裡了，在女系的環境下再加上那秀美的容貌，從來就沒有人去懷疑山下的存在。  
但是開始感到男女之間的不同後，當他收到那些女性和服作為生日禮物時又是另一回事。  
『恥辱嗎？不對、只是不喜歡而已。』  
不喜歡。  
這是山下在升上初中後開始學會的感情，至小就甚少去跟別人交往了，所以他不懂得分辨喜歡和討厭，也不需要去分辨。直到走上初中後穿上男生的校服，才意會到以往一直被人以為是女性的存在，也開始明白到自己和普通人的分別。  
看著四周、看著台上老師說話，山下此刻才感到自己是平凡人。  
不嘈吵但卻總是偷偷幹著私事的同學們，拿著漫畫看雜誌玩遊戲，不像京都那一成不變的生活，除卻身旁那令人煩惱的龜梨外，山下感到這一刻的自己才是真正的人類。  
突然，一個紙條丟進山下的桌上。  
山下盯了一眼左邊對著他笑的龜梨後，他打開那張小便條看：「上課專心點吧！放學一起走好嗎？不會是甚麼奇怪的事。」  
『但是越是說不奇怪就越感到詭異……不過他近來都沒再做甚麼……』山下拿起筆在文字的下一行寫上「請你也專心些吧。」後丟出去。  
看著山下丟來的紙絛，龜梨像是滿足的笑起來。  
不算寧靜的課室又多了一絲笑聲了。  
因為就在山下沒有反悔約定或是抗拒這個約會的情況下，所以在放學鐘聲嚮起後，剛收拾好書包的山下立即被龜梨拉走。  
或許因為不服於一直以來的生存原則擺了，只想小小的任性一次，山下看著走在前頭的龜梨，雖然這個人比赤西比錦戶更討厭，但卻是以普通人的身份生存著。  
走出了學校走進了商店街，基本來說沒怎樣來過的山下很好奇自己到底會被帶到甚麼地方，直至帶路的龜梨拖著山下走進超級市場——一個山下從沒接觸過的地方。  
「這是……」  
山下站在自動玻璃門前，看著大大的招牌。  
「超級市場！」  
完全沒去過的地方，山下有點雀躍起來，看著放在架上的食材，他記得以前那些教他現代事物的舞子說這類商店的付款模式。  
龜梨拉著購物車走進了零食區去，回頭看著山下一付好奇的模樣不斷在看東看西的，實在像一位第一次來超級市場的小朋友般可愛……  
『不會真的第一次來吧？』  
想到他的家的豪華程度，搞不好真的是第一次來。  
「呃、我們去那邊吧。」拉著車拖著山下走，龜梨突然覺得自己就像一些家庭保母一樣，帶著初次出門的一位小朋友般。  
走進了放滿洋芋片的置物架前，把一袋袋的洋芋片放進車上，然後又去了賣餅乾的地方把某種口味的餅乾送進車裡。  
跟在後頭的山下一方面在看著他沒怎樣看過的實物，另一方面倒是好奇龜梨的舉動。  
龜梨把車拉到一台台機械前，讓穿制服的女性把車裡的東西放進紙袋裡，然後龜梨付錢。  
「呃……你在做甚麼？」山下嘗試問著，但龜梨並沒有回應。  
「龜梨？」再叫一次。  
龜梨轉頭笑著的看著山下：「你第一次叫我的名字呢。」  
因為平時山下都不會主動向龜梨說話，所以除了應話外他都不需要有跟龜梨對談的機會。  
這個字面上的兩個漢字，山下也不會刻意不去使用，但是機會實在太少了，經龜梨這麼一說山下才記得自己是第一次在龜梨面前叫他的名字。  
「來，雖然有點早，生日快樂。」  
「生日？」山下茫然的看著龜梨。  
「呀、我不知道你喜歡甚麼，但見你還滿喜歡吃烤肉，所以才買了烤肉相關的食品……比起真正的烤肉，這些也許可以吃到星期日的也沒問題。」  
龜梨把手上的紙袋交給山下，但見山下手上也抱著一袋本來幫他拿的紙袋後，乾笑著的：「我好像買太多了，不然我送你回家吧，順便替你拿好嗎？我這次不會衝進屋裡的！」  
「……嗯。」其實山下當聽到龜梨說送給他生日禮物時，他感到自己的心跳像加速了般，想著是不是第一次來這裡的原因所以興奮得心臟亂跳。  
龜梨的樣子很認真，至少山下是相信龜梨的話而點頭。  
兩人在路上並沒有怎樣談過話，很多時是龜梨說山下原來是學期初生日，這樣的話會不會寂寞，因為學期初同學間還沒熟起來，當熟起來時自己的生日已經過了。  
山下聽到這番話時，稍稍的停下了腳步。  
一般來説，他一直被禁止著與其他人接觸，所以更不可能會有同學年的人會送東西給他。  
而唯一可以交流的年輕舞子，也因為自己是『姬』的身份不敢越過身份送禮。  
龜梨送的這份禮物，是山下第一次收到年紀相近的生日禮物，雖然裡頭全都是食物。  
「那麼送到這裡了。」站在主宅的門口，龜梨把手上的紙袋交給山下，然後看著山下點頭後轉身走進門內。  
『還是見不到他呢……』其實是預料裡，龜梨本想著送山下回家藉以見到面具少年。  
當然，這個成功率並不高，不過龜梨還是想再見到那位少年。  
但意外地卻看到山下的另一面，像個小孩一樣。剛才在超級市場裡，山下那副好奇的模樣實在太可愛了。想到這裡，龜梨微笑著，他還是第一次見到像山下這樣的人，說沒有防備心他卻處處防備著自己，說他簡單但就以他的住屋就有夠複雜了。  
「不過那些烤肉味的零食真多，他會吃到何時才會吃完？」  
整理好書包的位置後，龜梨往回家的路走去。  
而另一方面，被龜梨送了一堆零食的山下把兩大包的紙袋都放在書桌上。  
換了衣服後的山下，一包包的從袋裡拿出不同牌子的洋芋片，但全都是烤肉味道，還有其他像烤肉味即食肉腸和烤肉味餅乾等等，總之整整兩袋也是烤肉味！  
『這些東西我要吃到何時……』  
怎樣看都像是被禁止的食物，但是山下另一方面卻想到這些是自己的生日禮物的話，那麼他喜歡怎樣處置也沒問題，只要別人不知道的話。  
不過，依數量來看他最多一天只可以吃到一包，這裡數起來都有二十多包了，難不成要吃一個月才行？看著那些包裝，他心想不會過期吧……  
『但這些是生日禮物，就吃了它吧！』  
打開了一包的洋芋片，是熟悉的烤肉味道。  
對於這些洋芋片，山下也沒有怎樣接觸過，所以味道而言還滿新鮮的：「好乾脆，但真的是烤肉味耶……雖然阿紀婆婆的東西都很好吃，但這些更…咦？」  
地上出現一道影子，在那陽照射的窗子邊似的，搖動著。  
「喵——」  
山下看到窗口前有一隻貓和一隻狐狸，而且都是有著白色的毛髮。  
「白色的？真漂亮……你們肚子餓了？」  
直接地忘記了動物是否適合吃那些食物，山下掏出洋芋片到手心再伸往兩隻動物前。  
狐狸首先咬起來並慢慢地吃了一點後，再分給貓咪吃。  
看著眼前的狐狸和貓咪好像很喜歡的樣子，山下乾脆把包裝攤開放在地上，自己也拿了一片吃。兩隻動物慢慢的走了進來，見山下這樣的吃著，牠們也照樣的抓起洋芋片。  
「你們還真像人呀。」見那包洋芋片快被他們吃光了，山下不禁笑著說起這兩隻動物。  
然而狐狸一聽到山下的說話後，立即咬著一副依依不捨洋芋片的貓咪由窗戶離開。  
「喵！」  
「看來……真的很像人類……」聽到貓咪在遠處傳來的聲音，山下冒著汗看著窗戶。然後回頭對著剛解決了一包的食物堆裡：「還有這麼多，牠們會不會再來幫我一起吃呢？」  
展開身體活動著，山下想著也該開始工作了。  
他把那堆生日禮物收在書櫃旁，拿起幾本書抱在懷裡，然後打開了門前往工作室去。  
就在長廊裡，他看到以往熟悉的身影。  
「阿智大人。」  
山下自小就看著的身影，宛如母親般存在的美麗女人——  
「阿璃？」  
就在踏出那間町家時，以為一生都見不到阿璃。要說和『姬』最沒關連的手藝——製作面具，就是由阿璃教他的了。  
在從前漫長的日子裡假如沒有阿璃的陪伴，他也很難去克服訓練。  
「為甚麼阿璃會在這裡？」  
「從今天起我將成為『主上』和『姬』的家臣，請多多指教、『阿智姬』。」  
就在長廊裡，阿璃收起和服腳邊向『姬』跪下。  
雖然，阿璃的出現的確令山下感到意外，但是想到以前熟讀的各方面的準則裡，主宅是有著對於家臣的規條約束——其一，不能透露出主宅裡的一切，違規者殺。  
至小就生長在真夏家的山下很清楚古代陰陽師所下的法術，特別是主宅這個地方，作為祭品的他本身就是保護這座大宅的材料之一。

 

  
『我只希望這一刻的時間停止，讓作為平凡的自己可以永遠保留下來。』

  
幼兒園開始因為住家位置而和高他一個學年的赤西成為朋友，小學時就沒有初吻和初戀，就連所謂的喜歡是否亦因為看告白的人好不好看而定。  
龜梨覺得這樣的自己很普通，就像父母那樣找到份安定的工作交個女朋友，兒女的話一個大女兒一個小兒子湊成一對姐弟，兩個就夠了，一家四口在一間不大的屋子裡生活下去。  
他是這樣想的。  
但事與願違，所以生存了十多年的龜梨和也一直覺得自己是一個人的，雖然他所在的家庭是中產以上，有兩個哥哥一個弟弟，只是他總是覺得自己不能完全的代入家裡角色，就算是裝作也好。但作為三子的他，卻在最奇怪的位置裡，對於父母常常專注哥哥們和弟弟，他也學會了如何隱藏起自己真正的想法，直至他看到山下和那個面具少年。  
在送山下回家後，龜梨並沒有找赤西或錦戶，只是回到自己的家。  
換好了家居服，坐在書桌前把今天的作業都完成後，看著外頭已經換上了黑幕。和平常一樣，他想差不多去洗澡了，收好東西後就拿著一些替換的衣物走進浴室。  
將身體沖洗好後，龜梨在泡浴時想到今天的山下。  
其實山下和面具少年真的很相似，只是兩者隱藏自己的程度。山下的角色就像是為了保護那個面具少年而存在的樣子，一直地把面具少年收在背後不讓其他人碰觸。  
是要保護公主直到真正的王子來？龜梨笑著自己竟然有這樣的想法。  
『他是不會喜歡你…那個人是屬於……』  
那時的他是看到山下的眼睛，閃著淚光的看著他。  
山下的眼睛很明亮，因為被壓而在近距離裡看到眼鏡後的景像，山下的髮色並不深，漂染的效果看起來很自然，就連那眉線也是淡色的和髮色很相近。照理來說山下其實可以說是很帥的男生，但是形象卻是一副書蟲的模樣，就像是戴上了面具……  
「他到底想說甚麼？」  
對於山下說的話，結尾的幾個字幾乎沒有聲音似的，龜梨知道山下在保護著面具少年，所以他在之後的日子也沒有再到山下家去。  
然而，他很想知道原因，他很想幫助他們。  
想碰觸他們知道他們的一切，他不想無視那微弱的求救聲。  
即使那不過是剎間在眼眸中閃過的訊息。  
浸著的浴缸水開始變涼，龜梨這時才意會到自已剛才想著山下的事情想了這麼久了，喃喃地說著都到春天了水為何還這麼容易失溫。  
起身的準備離開，龜梨踏出浴缸後想著他的弟弟還沒洗澡。  
順手往水裡輕撥著，然後圍上浴巾離開浴室後，絲絲的蒸氣從水中開始冒起。  
龜梨是知道浴室裡會發生的事情，他一直知道自己總是無意間引發起一些物件的變質，像冷水變熱水又或者預知之類。  
就像他知道去山下家時會有事情情發生的預感一樣。他的準確度到達連錦戶也跟著赤西拿著課本找自己猜試題的程度，雖然他很少把這種預知用在自己身上。  
是超能力嗎？  
他沒有跟誰說過，也沒有想過用這種力量去做些正義或是邪惡的事，不過是剛好發生在他身上而已，這並不是一件他所想去涉足的事。  
他不介意站在家裡最尷尬的位置，對於自己的學業交友等的都從沒擔心過，就活像是普通人一樣……不、或許只是想變得像個普通人而已。  
所以在他洗完澡走出浴室後看著一張在洗澡前寫下來的紙張時，就開始想著該用甚麼方法來決定，之後他要怎樣做。  
一張寫著「去」與「不去」的紙上，龜梨想了一會後就拿起硬幣。  
「掉在那一邊就決定那一邊吧！」  
他把紙放在書桌上，然後背著走離三步後，朝上向後抛。  
硬幣剛好的掉在桌上。

兩天後，龜梨約了赤西和錦戶出來。  
約定在學校前等著，本來是赤西說想去涉谷認識女生的，但錦戶表明自己昨日又認識了一位女朋友，現階段是等會要去約會，陪他們不過是充塞時間。  
結果三人無聊地在學校附近的市中心去逛街。  
「小龜果然是想去找小智久！」  
赤西看著他的朋友一副心不在焉的樣子，想到剛才一直走的地方裡，總是看到那座大宅。  
大宅不是很高，但卻總是充滿著神秘，在他們三人還是小學生的時候就常常到那座大宅的大門前，猜想裡頭有的是甚麼奇怪的東西，像是生靈或是會動的石像等等。  
直到學校裡不知是誰開始流傳那座大宅是一座鬼屋後，以赤西為首的他們也不再經過那座大宅了，直至龜梨升上高中後遇到了山下……   
「不、還不知道……」龜梨想到前天的結果，有點頭痛。  
「沒有試試那種方法？你的運氣一直很好的說。」走在路上，錦戶一直看著手錶。  
「但結果呀……不想說了。」  
昨天自己走到書桌前看時，硬幣正好在中間。  
之後，龜梨在紙上畫了一條中間界線後再嘗試後，總是把硬幣丟在線上。來來回回走了十多次結果也是一樣，所以龜梨才會頭痛著。  
「想不到小龜也有猜不……嗚！」赤西還沒把話說完，錦戶就因為電話聲就用手封著赤西的嘴，側頭單手打開電話：「喂，你出門了？對……」  
看著這兩位比自己年長兩歲的男生這付模樣，龜梨只好停下腳步等錦戶把電話說完後放開赤西。在離開學校已經有一段路了，就連山下住的大宅也快要看到大門了，他想不到自己竟然會不知不覺的走到這裡，果然自己是想去山下家吧。  
「我要去和女朋友約會了，你們自己走吧。」  
說完就立即轉身離開，赤西和龜梨不禁偑服起錦戶那見色忘友的本事。  
天氣正好清爽，剛過了櫻花盛開的時期，街道上還是可見幾株遲來的櫻紅飄落。  
兩人無目的地行走著，說著的話題總是不離山下和山下家，說山下那個人總是吃著無味的東西看悶得想睡覺的書，說他的日本史真的好得沒話說美術課畫出來的東西更令人驚訝。  
然後，赤西跟龜梨說，他們的話題總是圍繞著山下。  
山下、全名山下智久，一名只認識一個星期的同校學生。  
「看來不止話題……」赤西停下腳步，抬頭望向前方：「我們是不是來到山下家了。」  
「呀、看來的確是這樣。」兩人走到大宅的門口，看著大門前的門牌寫著『山下智久』。  
「那接下來……」要做甚麼？  
要進去但他們沒有獲山下的准許，只是他們都來到這裡了，難道要轉回去嗎？  
龜梨看著那道他曾使用過的大門，山下和面具少年就在門的後面，只要打開了門就可以見到了。但他想起了那時山下的臉，那副阻止他接近面具少年的表情，那把顫抖著的聲都讓龜梨記憶尤新，他要自私地進去嗎？前夜的猜測根本幫助不到他，「去」與「不去」的中間是代表著甚麼意思他不知道，到底要怎樣做他也不知道。  
「我看我們還是先走……先去買了禮物吧。」他想再考慮一會才決定。  
赤西沒有反駁甚麼，他也明白到龜梨的難處，在奇怪的地方細心是赤西的特色。  
「那去買禮物吧，小智久多少看在禮物的份上讓我們進去吧。」  
兩人像達成了共釋，正準備轉身離開時，看到一位穿著和服的老婆婆站在他們身後。  
「我記得你是阿智大人的朋友吧。」  
龜梨和赤西被老婆婆嚇到似的退後一步，但回想到剛才老婆婆所說的阿智大人，他們稍微用了點時間才聯想到山下本人。  
兩人向老婆婆點頭，只見老婆婆笑著的把大門打開。  
「進來吧，我先帶你們去內室等吧。」  
看著老婆婆進到屋內，龜梨亦走進去了。  
但當赤西才想跟著龜梨一起進去時，卻被阻礙著。  
「仁？在做甚麼？」龜梨看著赤西像玩甚麼似的，一直用力的走進來，但位置上卻沒怎樣移動過，就像他跟前有看不見的東西阻隔著他。  
「不…這……好像有塊玻璃，小龜看不到嗎？」赤西奇怪著明明老婆婆和龜梨都可以安全過去，為何他會不能進去？  
「別玩，快點進來吧。」對著笨蛋系的親友落下最後一句就轉頭看老婆婆走進大屋裡。  
一瞬間，阻礙赤西的東西消失似，讓一直用力推著進去的赤西因為失去阻力，正面大字型的倒在內庭的地上，流出一條小血河。  
「兩位，這邊吧。」老婆婆這時拿著客人用的室內用紙鞋，但看到赤西爬在地上時鼻子掛著鼻血，不禁想到不會是自家大人認識了奇怪的朋友了吧？  
「謝謝……請問山下在家嗎？」  
「請跟我來。」  
兩人換上了紙鞋後就跟著身穿和服的老婆婆走了。  
龜梨看著內室的精緻木架橫樑，這種入母屋造的屋領架設是古代的建築方式，這讓龜梨記起山下說過這座建築物是在安土桃山時代建造的。  
『果然是有歷史的。』龜梨只是在屋外走過，所以對於屋裡他是一無所知的，不過這麼的一看，簡直和外表一樣簡潔華麗。  
「兩位請在這裡等候一會吧。」  
龜梨往老婆婆示意一個謝禮，然後看著赤西左看右看的。  
這也難怪，這種建築物在外牆根本是看不出來，他第一次進來時也驚訝。  
「小智久真的住在這裡嗎？」  
「你剛才在門牌上不是見到他的名字嗎？」反問著赤西一句。  
和室的房間很細緻，雖然空洞，但同時卻有著淡淡清香，牆上掛著些書法字畫，一旁更擺放著白玉製作的花瓶，看似價值連城似的。  
龜梨由向外廊道的大門看去內庭，看著那一座貓和狐狸的雕像，身上的毛像是會動的：「仁，你看那狐狸和貓的白色石像是不是動了。」  
「小龜，那不是石像吧。」赤西才剛說完，那隻狐狸就走近過來，而貓咪在後跟隨著，然而赤西像發現甚麼似的大叫著：「白色的狐狸和猫，真是奇怪的配對！」  
狐狸踩上木台走到龜梨前坐下，像觀望著龜梨一樣。  
貓咪在狐狸身後坐下，就像人類那樣的向龜梨……鞠躬行禮?!  
一旁的赤西已經嚇得往後退到牆邊去了，留下龜梨一人坐在原地。當中的白狐狸首先抬起頭說：『初次見面，我是狐，是這座主宅裡的新式神。』  
狐狸的嘴並沒有張開，但是龜梨和赤西卻清楚聽到那像是屬於牠的聲音所說的話。狐狸轉身舔著白色貓咪的耳朵後，貓咪也抬起頭來，然後一把新的聲音出現：  
『我是二夜，亦是式神。』  
「呵呵，名字真可愛。小龜你為何不怕的！動物會說話耶！」躲在牆角的赤西指著龜梨身前的兩隻動物大吵著。  
『這隻狗很吵！』白狐狸狠狠的瞪了赤西一眼。  
「原來我不被歸類為人類嗎？竟然被動物瞪……」打擊！  
但龜梨卻只看著坐在前方的兩隻動物，不像赤西那樣驚訝，因為那份熟悉感不得不讓他冷靜下來，就像看到一個和自己關係非常深的家人一樣。  
一人兩隻動的對望，龜梨沒有說出甚麼話，他不知道該對眼前的動物談甚麼，說到底他生存了十多年也不曾試過又或是聽過別人說和動物用人類語言交談的方法。  
「我要進來了。」突然的一句。向著屋內長廊的門被打開，進來的是之前的老婆婆，手上拿著兩座有著一些點心和茶的小桌。  
細心地把食物分配好後就看著躲在遠處的赤西，雖然不太明白阿智大人的朋友為甚麼這麼喜歡爬地躲牆，但她也不敢僭越，只是離開前說：  
「阿智大人還有點事，請兩位在這裡先享用茶點吧。」  
「我們明白了。」龜梨看著老婆婆活像古裝劇裡的女中一樣盡顯著禮儀之道，所以他也回應了一句，然後老婆婆就關上了門離開了 。  
而那兩隻動物早就不在他面前了，龜梨往一旁的赤西問：「牠們呢？」  
「剛才…門打開始牠們突然…消失了。」  
『消失？不會真的是式神吧？』桌上放著精緻得看似是高級糕點的和菓子，再加上剛才會說話的動物，老婆婆的行為，龜梨不禁懷疑自己是不是真的去了另一個空間。但是看著赤西已經走了回來開始吃那些茶點時，卻有回到現實的感覺。  
「小智久的家到底是怎樣的？竟然有這麼好吃的東西！」  
『問題不在這裡吧。』  
「吶，小龜要不要走走看？這裡這麼大。」不過是說了一兩句話的時間，赤西小桌上的食物已經空空如也了，他走出了和室站在長廊上看去盡頭。  
「但是、我想我們還是留在這在裡吧。」但是門打開了、而赤西亦已經離開了。  
龜梨心想假如會聽他說話的話那他就不是赤西了。  
無奈的站起來走到剛才赤西還在的長廊上，已經沒有甚麼人的身影了，想著假如赤西又犯了和自己一樣的錯的話，山下可能會以後也不理他們。  
龜梨往屋間裡看了一會兒，想著還是要把赤西找回來比較好吧。  
走在木製的長廊上，在找著赤西時龜梨就對這座住宅感到奇怪了。  
往常這類古代住宅應該會有很多處已經被破壞不堪的地方。但是，這裡卻尤如新建的一樣，沒有裂痕也沒有痕跡，而且就剛才他走過的地方都沒有一絲灰塵，仔細地往橫樑上看去，照理説在安土桃山時代建成的住宅怎樣也要歷經幾百年，就算是小心保管著也好，木材本身亦會吸引著昆蟲等的生物，但在這裡，龜梨甚麼也看不到。而他自己在這一區亦住了十多年，假如要翻新這樣的一座大宅，區內一定會有傳出甚麼的，問題是這座大宅就因為甚麼也沒發生才會被懷疑是鬼屋。  
「和新的一點分別也沒有。」  
前兩次來時一直被庭院裡的環境吸引，所以都沒察覺到這些細微的地方。  
穿過一條又一條的長廊，有些長廊是建在湖上，看來是湖水繞過一邊流入。  
微妙的看向湖中心那兩座神社似的建築物，卻發現在湖面上影射著一座很清晰的鳥居。  
對於這些事，龜梨就像剛才見到動物在說話的反應一樣，沒有一絲奇怪反而感到安心……比自己的家還要安心的感覺。  
沒完沒了的道路，龜梨直至聽到人聲才停下腳步。站在長廊上藉由邊角位才看到發出聲音的地方，那裡正站著一位位年約三十歲穿著華麗和服的美麗少婦，她正跪在門前，用敬語跟房裡的人說：「請阿智大人在此等候，衣服將會送到。」  
『阿智大人？那麼山下就在裡頭？』  
等待少婦的離開後，龜梨小心地偷偷走近那間房間。  
門後一直有著走動時木板輕微被壓過的吱吱聲，接著細細的人聲傳出：「你們又來吃嗎？但今天不行呀，我等會再去準備一個很重要的儀式，不能佔染其他氣味。  
喂喂，都說不行了，別往我身上跑！  
狐、不要拿走我的牌！二夜別一直看著流口水，今天真的不能給你們吃呀！呀呀！」  
以聲音判斷，阻止行為是終告失敗吧。  
『這是甚麼情況？』  
接著是一連串的慘叫，雖然聲音不大，但龜梨還是大概知道裡頭發生了甚麼狀況，是剛才那兩隻式神吧……  
摺起衣袖想著要去幫山下，龜梨正要拉開了木製的紙門時，卻看到一隻白色毛髮的東西往自己的臉撲來，然後……  
「二夜……哇！你又來做甚麼?!」隨之伴上響亮的跌倒聲。  
這次對方手上沒有刻才等的危險物，所以龜梨覺得這一次的跌倒是上次的延續，兩隻白色動物也退到一旁去。  
然後那張素顏正無保留地映入龜梨眼中——沒戴眼鏡的山下穿著那些京都藝妓似的華麗和服裾引き、腰間系著だらりの帯，身後長長的腰帶因為倒下而散落在山下身上。  
山下的眼睛有點慌張，就像被看到真面目來不及戴上面具一樣。  
龜梨看著山下難得的模樣，實在一點看呆了，亮麗的眼睛和透紅的櫻唇，雖然他不想用女性的形容詞來形容山下，但這一刻的他不止是漂亮，而是有一種美人的感覺。  
「你……在做甚麼？」  
眼前人穿著這種女裝和服，而且還是高級的那種，就要奉獻甚麼出來似的。  
「…跳舞。」  
山下用手臂抵著被龜梨壓下的身體，以免再被龜梨擾亂自己的氣息。  
「跳給誰看？」  
「總之不是你。快點起身不要再壓了！」  
對呀、總之不是自己呀，龜梨開始為山下這樣的一句而感到生氣。  
他眼角瞄到山下沒留意的一旁放著一塊木牌，想到剛才山下在房間裡叫著狐別拿牌子，依情況來看就是那塊吧。  
他把木牌收在手邊，然後才站起來，而這時遠處正傳來一陣急速的腳步聲。  
剛才離開了的少婦還有那名帶他們進來的老婆婆都走過來。  
看到龜梨壓在山下身上還沒起來起身時，根本嚇得發不出聲音來。  
身為『主上』的家臣，看著『主上』的人被另一個男人壓，就算『主上』還沒找到，這也是不應該發生的事情。  
「阿智大人，請問為甚麼這個男人會在這裡！」  
龜梨現在覺得，自己就像個衝入了別人的家裡準備毀了小姐的清白般，明明不過是不小心撞倒，不小心的把山下壓倒而已，但在人家眼中就像某犯案未遂的現場。  
雖然就連他自己都覺得這種場面和被捉姦的差不多了。  
「我也不知道，是他突然出現……」  
龜梨已經離開了山下身上了，山下轉頭看著阿璃的雙眸，不敢亂說甚麼，現在這種情況下他也不知自己該說甚麼了。  
「他不是阿智大人的朋友嗎？我以為他是因為有阿智大人的准許才可以進來。」  
「呀！名牌呢！」  
就在老婆婆突然說起來時，山下突發的大叫起來，看著地上那裡有那塊剛才在房間裡他一直拿著的木牌，那可是非常重要的東西！  
「木牌不見了？」  
龜梨把雙手偷偷的往後收起，然後卻發現那一狐一貓往自己腳後躲，剛才事情發生時這兩隻可是一直在看戲似的站在一旁了。  
『還是拿出來比較好。』狐狸挺直腰來的盯著龜梨，一副嚴肅的模樣似的。  
「這聲音是？」在場的兩位女性都不禁懷疑著聲音的出處，只有山下因為那把聲音的熟悉感而往龜梨處看。  
然後，他看到龜梨背後有著像他那塊名牌的東西。  
「你、手上拿的是甚麼?!」  
龜梨因為山下的說話，稍為心虛的鬆開手把收在背後的木牌放開、『啪嗒』的掉在地上。在場四人除了龜梨和山下外，其他的都靜了下來看向龜梨。  
「這個，我是剛才拾到…想還給山下的……」眼睛稍為看向木牌上的文字，照著讀出來：  
「嗯、上面寫著姬……智……？是山下吧？」  
這是甚麼牌來的，很緊要嗎？  
龜梨看著山下和另外兩位女性像是發生一件震驚的事而開始顫抖著。  
然後，第一個有反應的是那位穿著和服的少婦，她彎身跪在地上對龜梨行家臣之禮：  
「剛才失言了。在下阿璃，是日下部氏繼承人……『主上』大人。」  
「呃？」  
還沒認清事實，龜梨不明白為何會有女人突然走來向自己跪拜，還稱自己為『主上』？  
那是甚麼來的？龜梨這十六年來都不曾有過別人這樣稱呼自己的記憶。  
「在下阿紀，前日下部氏，剛才失禮於『主上』大人，實在深感抱歉。」  
就在龜梨還沒算清事情時，連老婆婆也向自己跪拜。  
接著，他像預知到事情般往山下看去，果然山下正準備跪下。  
「在下阿智，真夏氏，和也大人的『姬』。」

 

『終於、真實的籠子完成了。』

 

把事情平服下來後，龜梨就被安排到一間四周都是暗花牆壁的和室，裡頭有一張矮桌和一座座的書櫃，還有他眼前的一些看起來很高級的點心，相信赤西看到話會相當的高興。  
此時的山下已經換回一身普通和服了，但還是看得出是價錢不菲的女裝和服。  
雖然山下穿起來並沒有甚麼不適合。  
『但就是適合才糟糕。』  
想到剛才找到的赤西被那一隻狐狸像被施法似的自己回家時，龜梨知道他今天是一定要弄清這件事，不論是被迫還是自願也好。  
「總之，你們說我是天神選中的陰陽師，而山下就是侍奉我一切的『姬』？這玩笑會不會作得太大了吧。」  
乾笑了幾聲，就因為他是被選中，所以山下才會叫著自己的名字。  
而且聽那隻狐狸說作為『姬』的山下是完全聽從自己，也就是說從今天起他叫山下名字，山下也不會惡意相向嗎？  
「是的，其實從大人第一次進屋開始，我就該注意到不准外人進入的主宅已經確認到大人的身份了。這座主宅只有經過大人和阿智大人同意的人才可以進入。」  
難怪赤西不能進來，龜梨記得自己有說到叫赤西進入之類的話，看來是那句話起了作用。  
「而我和阿璃是以侍候大人的起居飲食而和主宅簽下家臣的契約。」  
「這個我明白了。」聽完阿紀婆婆的解釋，龜梨轉為問向那兩個白色動物：  
「那你們是一開始就在這裡？」  
白色狐狸走前一步跪坐下，身上蓋著一件白色的狩衣顯得更有幾分人性，牠拿著一道折合起來的扇子輕輕放在腳上，抬頭對上龜梨的視線：「我和二夜是由大人第一天進來主宅時所釋放的靈力經由這座主宅的地形陣產生，並依照約束成為這座主宅的式神。我們的屬性是依照兩位大人而形成，我是和也大人的式神，而二夜則是阿智大人的式神。」  
『那麼說我是屬狐狸嗎？』  
看著明明是和室，但只有他自己一個穿著現代服，現在真的是二十一世紀嗎？  
「那之前的式神？像上一代那些，還有你們的名字又是怎麼了。」一聽就知道是甚麼動物的怪名字，狐狸叫狐，貓就叫二夜。（二夜、音ニヤ，近似貓咪叫聲）  
「前式神是一條蛇屬性和鳥屬性的式神，但離這一代都相差五十年了，所以事實上他們極有可能用盡先代的靈力而消失了。而我們的名字……是昨日由阿智大人改的。」  
龜梨想著山下的頭腦會不會太簡單了，要改名字也該改得人道些。  
他往坐在山下的腳上的二夜問：「二夜還有沒有甚麼要說的？」  
貓咪類的式神非常可愛，小小的在山下懷裡鑽出來，然後和狐一樣穿著白色的狩衣。  
「二夜要說甚麼……沒記錯我們式神是依照主人的性格相擬出來，而能力方面是以不同屬性的動物能力分配，像狐主要是外出的工作而二夜則是驅除入侵主宅的邪魔。」  
「就是保護神那樣呀。那麼……」  
龜梨最想知道的一件事：「為甚麼選中了我和山下。」  
山下首先低下頭不敢回應任何說話，而阿璃皺著眉頭的說：「兩位大人其實在出生前就被天神挑選出來了。雖然說是神所選擇，但是都流有很稀小的皇族血統。  
和也大人是以血統以及能力而被選上，大人平常也察覺到自己和異於平常人的能力吧，那就是大人天生就懂得使用陰陽術的證明。而『姬』的……」  
阿璃有點猶疑的看著山下，見他微微的點頭，阿璃繼續下去：「阿智大人是真夏氏的後代，作為真夏氏的子孫就必順有作為祭品而犠牲的覺悟，作為完全獻給大人的祭品。而且、因為以往皇室的關係，所以歷代都會選出出生日期有四字和九字這兩個不詳數子出生的孩子。由我們日下部一氏的人培養成可以陪伴大人左右的供大人所需……只屬於大人的人。」  
「然後？」  
「……」阿璃不敢再說下去，始終他一直看著山下長大，自從她十四歲開始就一直陪著山下長大，她一直把山下當成兒子的看待了。  
「然後像上一代一樣代『主上』大人而死。」  
被抱在山下懷內的二夜探出頭把大家都不敢說的事實說出來。  
空氣再次靜下來，假如說式神是主人另一面鏡子，那麼二夜所說的話也就是山下本身預料到的事情。龜梨開始頭痛著他本身了解不深的山下，到底那個去個超級市場就會亂開心的山下去了那裡了，他跟本沒有必要去做『姬』的事情，被別人寫下命運定下前進的方向，這樣的山下實在……太可憐了。  
「你們先出去，留下山下。」  
阿紀婆婆和阿璃相繼的離開，狐走到山下前看著二夜，但二夜就是不想離開山下。  
「二夜，你也出去吧，我有話跟山下説。」對於龜梨的命令，二夜並沒有違反給予靈力主人龜梨的話。他跳下山下的懷裡，然後被狐輕輕的咬著離開。  
和室剩下龜梨和山下二人，龜梨雖然慢慢了解到自己的處境，但對於和山下之間的改變，他還是很迷惑。他不知道山下是喜歡他還是討厭他，特別是在他知道自己是他所要找的人之後，而且、依照剛才山下的舉動和行為來說，龜梨不禁作了個假設。  
「其實面具少年就是你吧。」假如這樣的設定，那麼山下的舉動就變得合理化了。  
就連龜梨也為自己的誤會感到好笑、不論是身高、髮色和聲音都一樣的了，就連面對自己的反應都同出一徹，怎麼看都是同一個人。  
「僭越了、抱歉。」  
「很失望吧。你要找的人竟然是我。」或許是赤西的話，山下也許會快樂些。  
「……」  
「你真的沉默起來這麼老實嗎？」  
「不是……其實並沒有失望。只是，『姬』竟然是男生，你也失望了吧。」  
山下微微抬起頭看向龜梨，事實上是比起想像中還要好，至少不是那些甚麼奇怪的人，雖然龜梨這個人有點變態，但他不會像那些面目可憎的人無恥，雖然個性有點過份。  
「是指可以向『姬』做我想做的事情？」  
假如說那位叫阿璃的少婦是為了培訓出一位可以吸引男人的『姬』的話，龜梨相信阿璃已經很成功了。看著山下現在的裝扮，皮膚比見過的女生還要好，假如他真的再去化一點妝，相信連他也會覺得他是女人……但這樣太不尊重同為男性的山下了。  
「……」果然，山下嘆著氣的想這也對，他的其中一門課不就是學習女忍者技巧嗎？像是誘惑男性的性交術……  
剛建立起來的信心再次倒下，山下站起來把衣服拍淨後血龜梨說：「和也大人也要回家準備好行李了，我想阿紀婆婆已經向皇室交待好大人的事。皇室的人很快就會來你家了。」  
「皇室?!」  
「剛才沒說嗎？和也大人是由皇室直屬的陰陽師。當然這個對公眾來說是祕密。」  
看著龜梨飛快的離開後，山下才沉下了臉，剛才抑制著發抖的身體已經慢慢不能控制了，他走到門邊等著阿紀婆婆的出現，然後……  
「把我的工作室封上吧。」  
把本來用作跳舞用的小型木台拆下來後，今天原先是要作將尋找『主上』的能力下降於其身上的儀式，卻在儀式前就找到真正的『主上』而取消。  
二夜跑了過來說因為狐跟著龜梨出去所以剩下他一個很寂寞，山下把二夜收在懷裡，想著二夜假如是像自己的話，那他是不是也怕寂寞？  
收拾好自己的衣物後，他走到主宅深處的精緻臥室——『主上』的房間去準備好一切，等待著龜梨和也在正式搬入主宅。

靜寂的夜裡，除了二夜，他聽不到任何的聲音。

  
完  
華　　續

 

  
陰暗的和室裡，夜幕下藉著月光，依稀看到二人的纏綿。  
喘息與呻吟聲連連，幸運是不知他們是否有意，他們兩人的臥室一直處於主宅深處，四周的房間完全地隔離了那曖昧的氣氛。  
手指插入那鮮淡的髮絲，微微壓下一點以追求更高的快感。  
被按壓著的少年加快舌頭和口腔吸吮的速度，像感到對方已快到達臨界點了，他把對方整個吞到腔內深處直頂喉嚨，然後嘴唇頓時被抽離。  
混白的液體來不及的直接射在少年口腔內，其餘的都粘在臉上。  
「呀、對不起。你不用每次都放入這麼深……」  
「但這樣做大人會感到舒服吧。」  
這是他的工作範圍之一，龜梨很明白這個原因，就像他們沒有接吻一樣。  
就在開學後第一個星期日，他來到山下所住的住宅裡知道自己是被天神選中作為皇室的陰陽師，那天晚上龜梨家就來了幾位自稱是皇室的代理人送了幾盒服飾和一些貴物品給他們，以及跟他家人說明了原因後，隔天就被學校送上兩天的假期來搬家。  
依照阿紀婆婆的解釋，學校只是把他和山下當成為日本國辦事的一些機構人員，再加上皇室的證明書，學校更以收他們為學生而光榮。  
這是一個虛偽的社會，和一些只懂得觀看表面的人們。  
因為主宅只准許主人和簽下契約的家臣居住，所以龜梨的家人並沒有跟著龜梨住進主宅，而主宅現在亦只住著四個人和兩隻式神。  
龜梨還很記得拿著行李進來的那天，他弄了一整天才知道自己房間的大概位置，始終主宅太大了。山下說主宅只是普通民房的幾倍大，但是依照阿璃說山下只住過京都日下部家的町家而已，所以山下所說的普通民房其實就是指町家，那個容納了幾個見習的舞子以及一些有名藝妓的町家其實已經是大型古式住宅了。而當龜梨依著圍牆到處走時發現這座主宅原來除了湖外，竟然還包括了一座小山。  
但這也不算甚麼。  
到了晚上，他受到了更大的刺激，因為當他打開屬於他的卧房大門時發現他的床舖是放著兩人份的枕頭，之後作為『姬』的山下站在他身後跟他說，從今天起他將和自己同房。  
要說驚嚇的事情並不止這些，像他進來那天洗澡時山下竟然跑來說替他擦背、睡覺的衣服換成了和服、吃的食物更是足足放滿兩張小桌的精緻小巧料式，和一旁山下的被稱為近似忍者食的素食完全相反。  
所以在知道有關自己的身份除了家臣和一般人外，只有他和一些有血統的皇室人員可以透露的情況下，龜梨第一時間找了赤西和錦戶抱怨起來。  
然後，就在住進來的一個月後，作為正常男生的他偷偷的在廁所解決生理問題時正好被山下看到，就在他還沒反應時山下就紅著臉伸手過來……  
非常有技巧的替他解決了。  
意想不到的事情是，之後山下就在每三四天一次的情況下在浴室或臥室替他手淫，並慢慢開始進展成口交……對於山下的技巧性問題，龜梨也曾問過他，而他亦沉默了一會才說這是他作為訓練中的一課。  
『而且他也有練習的地方，沒技巧才怪……』  
同為男性的山下知道怎麼做才會帶給他快感吧。  
山下用衛生紙擦拭著臉上和載著口裡的液體，無論作多少次山下還是紅著臉的作事後清潔工作。龜梨看著山下吐出白液時舌頭總會伸出來讓液體滑出，他想起阿璃說過『姬』的訓練的確有一門是女忍者，從中有一課是誘惑男人的技巧，始終歷代的陰陽師並沒有出過女性，所以以男性為對像的技巧一直代代傳授下去。  
山下是第一個作為男性的『姬』，這歸咎於真夏氏一直在不吉之日生出女孩的緣故，除了山下。所以在之後就算山下母親生出了山下的妹妹，但因為以誕生日為標準而選用上山下。  
當然這件事山下並不知情，因為他們自接走他之後就中斷了他與山下家的聯絡了。  
而假如這制度沒被取消的話，山下的妹妹將會以繼任人生出『姬』的人選後代。這些也是從阿璃在山下不在時告訴給龜梨。  
「和也大人？」山下看著龜梨一直盯著自己的樣子，猜測著：「要我吞進去？」  
「不、不是！」見山下收起舌頭把剩下的液體準備吞下，龜梨趕緊阻止。  
「那麼是要做下去嗎？」  
「也不是！」就像個漂亮的人形那樣聽從自己的吩咐。  
龜梨對於面具少年——也就是山下，從沒有改變過對他的喜歡，但是他更想要的是那個會對他的舉動害羞、在超級市場裡會驚訝的那個山下智久，而不是作為『姬』的他。  
只是現在在自己面前的山下就是那樣的存在著，龜梨看著山下的腰部，說道：  
「你…不用解決嗎？」  
山下抬頭看著龜梨，臉頰更是染上了比剛才更鮮紅的顏色，眼神迷茫的低下頭說了一句：「我明白了。」後，就準備拉開和服的一邊。  
「等一下，你在做甚麼？！」  
「大人不是要我在這裡……」  
看著山下說不出話來，看來自己的話被他誤會了，但這樣的山下有點接近原本的他。  
龜梨微笑著的叫著山下：「你過來吧。」  
山下慢慢的走近龜梨，手上剛才清理臉上精液用的衛生紙還在手上。原本坐在牆邊的龜梨把走近的山下拉下在自己兩腳之間，讓他背對自己坐下後，就說：「我來幫你吧。」然後伸手到山下的和服內。  
他把原本因為要睡覺而沒怎麼綁緊的和服拉開，把作為內褲的褌拉開後握緊著那已經變硬的上下套弄著。龜梨另一隻手開始解開山下的帶子後兩手都移到下跨去，山下的香味因為兩人的距離飄進龜梨的嗅覺四周，不知不覺地往山下頸間去輕輕吸吮那細滑的肌膚。然而山下一直的顫抖著，抱著他的龜梨看著他咬著嘴唇在忍耐似的，有著另一番誘惑的味道。  
『是不想發出聲音嗎？這方面倒是很堅強。』說到底他也有在山下身上學會一點技巧，稍微專注於頂頭向下拉著露出深處的皮膜，另一邊則在睪丸處畫圈。  
他移到山下耳邊細語著：「想叫出來就叫吧。」  
但直到最後沾溼了龜梨的手也好，山下還是沒有發出過任何聲音，本來粉嫩的唇瓣也被他咬得快見血了，身體的顫抖從沒停止過。  
龜梨放開了山下，替他整理好衣服後，就說了一句睡覺吧，就離開了。  
剩下山下一個人嘆著氣，撐著牆邊站起來。  
看著龜梨離開的門，心想著著：『他到底想做甚麼……』  
把身體洗好後山下才回到臥室，龜梨早就回來並躺在床舖上看似熟睡了的樣子。山下在床頭點燃起一些香木後，就抓著衣領躺進床舖裡睡了。  
　　『我希望的、不是作為娃娃的他。』

 

每天早上被龜梨自己帶來的鬧鐘叫醒後，比他早一刻醒來的山下已經把阿紀婆婆放在門口的衣服送到還在床上的龜梨面前，替剛睡配的龜梨脫下睡衣換了一身制服後，山下才走到和室內的屏風後換下一身和服。  
第一次在這裡醒來時，龜梨並沒有立即清醒過來自己所在地的情況下，就被山下拉開了衣服了，結果在他以為山下為何這麼大擔時自己就被山下換好了衣服，然後像現在這裡。  
「和也大人，早安。」  
和自己一樣穿著黑色日式傳統制服的山下戴上了眼鏡變回在學校的模樣，跟著他來到對著小湖的和室裡用餐。  
自從他向阿紀婆婆說過之後，他和山下的食物已經是對等一樣的了。  
回想起如果當時不是他威脅她們假如他和山下的食物不一樣他就不會吃飯的情況下，阿紀婆婆和阿璃可能不會讓步了。而且，聽到山下之所以要吃這麼素的原因是因為他要為『主上』跳舞和保持身體沒有異味的時候，被原因所嚇到的龜梨知道，這個制度不就也是為了他嘛，那他這樣要求也不會怎麼過份。  
何況看著山下每天因為吃到一道新食物的新奇樣子實在太可愛了，看似山下是無意識地把愉快的心情表露出來，所以龜梨很滿足於在用餐時和山下一起的時間。  
赤西每天早上都會來等龜梨和山下出門一起上學，他說他下車不過轉另一條路上學而已。  
山下是很高興和赤西見面吧，至少龜梨每天都看到二夜被狐咬著防止它往赤西那裡衝過去就知道了。他直到近來才在書中知道陰陽師在這座主宅的裡形成新式神的那一刻會把主人的性格愛好複製出來，所以看著單純的白色貓咪二夜的反應就知道山下的反應了，就像二夜一直是那麼的怕自己一樣。  
『但對山下而言，是討厭我的吧。』龜梨看著赤西向山下說話。  
在最初赤西知道他和山下的身份時他就變得越來越和山下好起來，雖然不知那隻笨狗在想甚麼，但是龜梨對於他們走在一起時，就覺得很不舒服。  
赤西最初不是知道他喜歡山下的嗎？  
所以龜梨常常在早上和放學的時候走得很快，不想他們相處時間變多，反正足球社的赤西沒有他的准許是進不到主宅，而山下也不會在沒自己准許下讓赤西進主宅。  
坐在書室裡，龜梨每天的工作就是看由古至今的天文、道術和陰陽道的書籍，內裡都是用上了大量的古語文字，對於漢字考試總是拿不到高分的龜梨而言、卻因為本身所載有的陰陽學知識而看得明內裡，雖然這些都用不到在學業上。  
而山下在這時候總是會陪著自己坐在一角看書，只是他看的，都是那些像如何準備祭事或技藝和歷代『姬』寫下的往事、記載。  
好似山下除了陪伴他之外就沒有其他事。  
然而，他還記得和山下在主宅裡第二次見面時他拿著的刻刀和木板，那些又是在做甚麼？  
看著山下專心看書的樣子，龜梨想起山下其實是個滿會發呆的人。  
「吶、小智久有甚麼愛好？」龜梨靜靜地爬近山下旁，小聲的在他耳邊說話。  
「烤肉和面具。」  
好！這方法果然還是有效的。  
問到一點點了，龜梨繼續問下去：「面具？告訴我有關這個面具的……」  
「製作能面，坐在桌前把檜木一絲絲的刻出五官……」  
山下露出了笑容，輕輕的讓龜梨感到溫暖的笑容。  
那是龜梨第一次見到山下笑出來，他伸手順著山下頭髮撫著說：  
「是呀，那麼你就繼續去做吧。」  
「咦？」山下突然清醒，抬頭看著龜梨。  
「我說，你就去做你想做的事吧。」  
「不行，我所服侍的是和也大人……『姬』是不能有愛好的……」為著自己專心說出的話而苦惱著，山下差點忘記了龜梨就算是『主上』也好，龜梨根本沒有變過！  
「呀——又是『姬』制度嗎？」龜梨拉近他和山下的距離，看著他的眼睛裡映出自己的倒影，他著迷那雙眼的說：  
「那麼如果是我的命令呢？」  
「命令？」  
「我命令你去依照自己的愛好去作事的話沒問題吧。」『姬』不會違抗作為主人的龜梨。  
靜想了一會，山下點著頭。  
「很好、那麼你知道在我面前你是不能說謊，所以你剛才的點頭就表示你將會有依照自己愛好去作事的行動了吧？」奸笑般的看著山下那副無措的樣子。  
無奈著，山下苦惱的想著自己實在拿龜梨這位大人沒法了，想反駁但又因身份關係而壓抑著，最後只是皺著眉頭的說：「明白了，和也大人。」  
但他沒有要行動的意思。  
龜梨很早就從阿璃那裡知道山下從小起就一副不認輸的性格，所以無論是那種課程也會好好學習。就算多討厭自己被當成女生也好，他總會捱過藝妓舞子的訓媡，穿著女裝和服留在町家裡和其他舞子一起居住。而其他舞子亦只把他當作一般女子的存在。  
龜梨想：『假如這個位置是赤西的話，你就會反駁了嗎？』  
等到阿紀婆婆和阿璃回來後，龜梨讓她們帶路往工作室去。  
把木門的鎖打開，看著工作室一塵不染的整齊，工作桌上還放著一具看似製作中的面具。  
龜梨召喚了狐去找留在書房的山下說，假如他不過來工作室，那麼那具還在製作中的面具就會被他弄壞了。然後效果顯著地，至少龜梨很快就聽到跑步聲急速的出現。  
「你果然還是很緊張嘛。」  
山下只是看著那龜梨手上的面具，緊張的說：「和…和也大人，不如先把東西放下吧。」  
「不要。」  
看著阿紀婆婆和阿璃已經退到房外了，山下傷腦筋的樣子在支支吾吾的說：「『姬』的工作是陪著大人，怎麼可因為愛好而……」  
「所謂的『陪著』就是指你在看到我的情況下吧？」  
因為他們的情況一直都是這樣子進行，山下所說的陪是依自己為中心行動，只要他要做甚麼山下也會達成他所要求的。  
所以龜梨看到山下點頭時，額頭起了些青筋的對剛回來的狐說：「你把這間房的東西原封不動移到書房旁的空房，那間房和這間差不多大！」而且那間房正好和書室有道相通的門，只要把門打開了山下還是可以看到自己，那他就可以繼續作他喜歡的事了。  
「但木屑會弄髒書室的書……」  
「那起一層防止的結界就行吧。」  
反正他在書裡知道主宅裡可以用結界的就只有他和他的式神。  
「和也大人會嗎？」  
在場的三人兩動物正靜靜的看著龜梨，據她們所知道的史記裡記載普通陰陽師一般至少要二十幾年時間才能研究到陰陽五行運行之說，但是他們的『和也大人』竟然只是來了一個月就修成正果了？難道這就是皇族所屬的天生陰陽師了？  
「雖然書看得不快，但大概都理解到你們說的陰陽師是甚麼回事了。感覺上電視那些動畫都在騙人耶。」看了幾本書後，龜梨才明白陰陽並不是說有法力可以結幾個手印就完成的虛幻東西，雖然靈力還是存在，但是陰陽師的主要能力是用現在所說的物理科學和一些古代的陰陽定理所結合的東西。簡單來說就是利用各種的物質元素再加以平衡相對，雖然實質內容一點也不簡單。只是這麼一點的結界他一定會弄到：「給我一點時間吧。」  
只要給他時間，反正看著山下這麼緊張他還握在手中的面具就知道這對他是多麼的重要了，所以他決定要先把這任務做好，然後他就可以看到山下的笑容了。

 

　　　『對於他、我不想放手。』

 

突然的星期六，正在研究著如何做出一個防塵結界給山下的龜梨因為一個突然來訪的客人而要等下手頭上的工作。  
「你好，我是手越。」  
站在大門前的少年，那副看似才剛上國中的樣子，卻有著成年人的冷靜。  
就在阿璃開門的那一剎間就說了他這次特意來到此地的重點，而亦因為這件事讓龜梨不得不頂著一雙黑眼圈的，坐在接待訪客的房間裡  
「正如剛才所說，因為一次的巧合讓我知道了你們的存在。」  
喝了口茶後，手越看著門外的小湖慢慢地說明拜訪的原因。  
龜梨穿著普通的和服坐在主人座席上顯得高貴，在這段時間的磨鍊下讓他散發著一種高尚的感覺，即使龜梨本身並無這種自覺。手越笑著的看去坐在一旁的山下，猜測著：「我父母在伊勢神宮裡工作，所以在兩年前我無意間看到一本有關你們的書籍，我相信兩位也知道這個制度的存在是關乎這個皇族所在的國家的興旺。」  
所以當初龜梨才會搬進主宅裡。  
聽阿紀婆婆說過前代大人是在二次世界大戰時被敵國暗殺而死，而他當時離去前下的一個咒術就是要這片大地的人民可以產生出財富。  
然而在過了五十年後，這個咀咒慢慢的減弱，皇族開始一直緊密注視著真正承繼真夏氏的女人所生的兒女，直到山下的出現後皇族知道天神所選的陰陽師將會再次降臨，但是這也代表他們假如被敵國知道其存在，被殺害的可能性還是存在。  
「那麼兩位不好奇這個制度嗎？」  
「你想說甚麼？」眼前的少年看來並沒有外表那麼單純，雖然臉一直在笑著，但是狐在少年前來時已經坐在少年的背後，像是防範甚麼似的。  
「雖然被稱為陰陽師，但只不過是名字。」手越瞇起眼睛的看著龜梨：「你知道的。」  
陰陽師之名的來源，由於西歷五世紀開始中國傳到日本的道教中陰陽五行道而命其名，然而他們皇族的陰陽師所做的事情不全然和真正的陰陽五行一樣，結界、式神、儀式和咀咒都是神化的事情，和真正的以天文、地理和曆法的陰陽師不同。  
對於陰陽師的歷史，龜梨在外面沒有找到甚麼資料，而在主宅裡的書籍實在還沒法看得完，始終書太多了，需要去理解的時間也不會少。  
「天神所選出的陰陽師和不祥的『姬』……雖然這次的『姬』看起來像個男生。」  
手越正眼的看著山下，不禁想著雖然是漂亮，但樣子有點男性化。  
「他是真正的男生呀。」龜梨說完後稍看一旁的山下，那副鐵青了的臉讓氣氛慢慢下沉，看來山下真的很討厭被誤會為女生呀。  
「呃？不會吧……但他很漂亮耶！」  
『糟了！』  
山下的臉因為手越的話更是黑了後來，龜梨連忙打了個訊息給阿璃叫她帶這個小子走。  
但山下的氣息好像越來越差，他往龜梨低頭說：「我先離開。」  
然後離開了。  
龜梨也跟著站起來，走近手越面前笑呵呵的跟他說：「你這種是不是叫做調戲？小子，沒聽過別打別人老婆的主意嗎？」  
「等…等等！這不對勁耶，為甚麼這代的『姬』是男的！」看著龜梨要發瘋的樣子，手越連忙護著自己的頭說出他本身想說的間題所在。  
雖然剛才他是真的想去調戲人妻……  
「呀？不是只是一個巧合嗎？」  
「不可能的，因為這個制度一定要由一男一女而成的，所以才會有『姬』的名稱出現！」  
對於手越說的話，龜梨也在書中看過，但是並不詳細，只是簡略的寫著這個模式由世紀前就存在，那麼說起來所謂的陰陽師那時根本就沒出現。  
而眼前這小子卻看似了解到背後的真相似：「你把你所知道的說出來。」  
「我在我父親工作的地方看到的書裡有寫到你們的存在，就像當時的邪馬台國的男王女王以及伊奘諾尊和伊奘冉尊一樣，必需要兩者同時存在。雖然你們美名為被神選出，但是事實上是當時人民抗議天神時天神所賜予的人質。」  
「等等！邪馬台國只是有可能存在的吧，還沒肯定，我憑甚麼相信你。」龜梨還記得他的教科書上並沒有寫明邪馬台國是存在過，那不是一個神話來的？  
「這不一定，在上世紀中興起的那陣疑古潮就把很多東西、包括你們的存在否決了。人是不會相信自己沒看過的東西，現在我們看的書上只是寫『可能』而不是『否定』呀。」  
手越看到龜梨的表情慢慢的靜下去，才安心的繼續說下去：「還有、你們這裡的書可能沒寫上，因為由奈良帶過來的書根本不多，又或者在重建時被帶走了。」  
「甚麼奈良？重建甚麼？」  
「你們稱之為主宅的這間屋曾經搬遷過幾次。上一次搬遷時皇室特意把書從新的調整過，還有期間有一次的重建也有可能，看來你們也是被操縱的人偶……呀！」  
少年往後看著狐問：「你是式神吧，我可以看你變成人類的模樣嗎？」  
「等一下，別差開話題！」  
龜梨提著少年的衣領阻式他往狐那裡去，他希望手越快點把要說的事情都說來，至少他要搞清楚一件。  
「這樣吧，突然要我說出來我也會搞不清，不然你們跟我去一次伊勢神宮吧，那裡有不少相關的古書，憑你們的身份應該進到『那個地方』的。」  
那麼現在不止是皇室的事情了？  
到底這些事的背後是怎樣的，龜梨感到自己就好像強迫性的捲入了這個漩渦裡。  
送走了少年，龜梨立即跑去找山下。  
幾乎每間房間都找過，最後在他以前的工作室的空房裡看到山下拿著阿紀婆婆買的青瓜水果在雕刻，而且裡頭雕的都是……狐狸，然後雕好後再吃進肚裡。  
龜梨走近山下身邊，把一個剛好雕好的水果拿上手上。  
「和也大人。」  
「抱歉，剛才讓你難堪了。」龜梨摸摸山下的頭，有點溺愛的感覺。  
山下立即坐正向著龜梨，並低頭說：「剛在失禮了，在客人面前先行離去。」  
又是這樣了，明明不是自己的錯，卻總是這樣先認錯。龜梨想他現在這一刻真的很恨這種『姬』的制度，因為他帶來的不是山下而只是一個聽話的『姬』，但他要的不是這個。  
他喜歡的是那個有生氣有表情的山下。  
「你喜歡我嗎？」  
「……」山下沉默下來的靜坐著。  
「討厭？」預感到山下也會不作聲的沉默了，龜梨苦笑著的抱著山下那不會反抗的身體。  
「不喜歡不討厭是指沒感覺嗎？」  
因為這裡有山下，他才會搬進來。因為搬了進來，他才發現自己越來的越愛山下。  
但山下除了作為『姬』的責任，他就甚麼也沒對自己表示過，像他要相處了幾個月才知道他的愛好。就連當初他喜歡吃烤肉這件事也是經由赤西知道。  
明明他是一直愛著山下，為甚麼山下從來不曾正眼看過自己！  
「好狠的答案哦。」放開了山下，龜梨站起來往門口去。  
「和也大人？」  
溫暖突然消失，山下有點不知所躁。他抬頭看著門口，龜梨的身影早就不見了。  
到底龜梨在想甚麼，山下不知道，只是剛才被他擁抱留下的體溫還在身上。  
假如像二夜那樣單純的話這樣會不會好一點？看著二夜總是被狐照顧著，假如自己單純一點那他就不用那麼傷腦筋了。  
他記得自己在這裡第一次見到龜梨時，戴著面具的自己其實是很高興。  
至少那時他的心跳得很快，然後他在知道龜梨喜歡戴著面具的自己時，他很妒忌著那個身為『姬』的自己，明明就不能喜歡人，卻總是吸引著其他人……這是不是代表自己以往的學習得太好了，所以身為『姬』的他才會不自覺的誘惑他人？  
讓同為男生的龜梨也吸引到。而現在的自己卻要以『姬』的身份跟龜梨相處。  
「這到底是甚麼感覺？」陌生的跳動。  
然而、即使白天發生了那樣的事情。  
但那天晚上，他們還是如常地吃過飯，山下和龜梨之間還是和以前一樣，這是他們的相處模式。只是龜梨不再往山下看去，像以往觀察般看過去那樣。  
式神一般不會和他們一起吃飯，而阿紀婆婆和阿璃也會在別室用餐，所以房間裡就只剩下山下和龜梨二人。  
依舊地穿著便裝和服，接近夏季的天氣令空氣變得熱烘起來。  
飯菜很快的吃過，平時都會先站起來替龜梨整理的山下卻看到龜梨首先站起離開，不明所以的他一直跟著龜梨，走過一道道長廊後，他直接的走進了浴間。  
整齊的浴衣早就放在一旁，明明平時總是由阿紀紀婆拿著的浴鹽正在龜梨手上。  
把浴鹽撒落浴池裡後，龜梨脫下了衣服後就先把身體沖刷乾淨。  
山下跟著進入浴間裡替龜梨刷背。今天的龜梨實在有點奇怪，記得以前的舞子說男人的煩惱除了錢就是慾求不滿，山下看著龜梨一副變得嚴肅的臉，心想也許是這個問題吧。  
但明明自己也是男人，也沒有這方面的煩惱。  
「和也大人，你是不是要……」  
山下走進浴池裡伸進龜梨兩腿之間，顯然地在經自己一碰之後果然變硬了。  
「又是『姬』的工作嗎？」  
龜梨坐在池邊，壓著跪坐著的山下的頭往自己跨間去：「張開口吧。」  
『今天的龜梨真的很奇怪。』臉紅著的張開口，把龜梨的前端微微的含著，再慢慢的吸進嘴裡。小心著牙齒不要去碰到龜梨，後頸微微退後一點再往前吞去點，依舊地山下開始聽到龜梨帶著喘息的呻吟聲，並想著開始要加強吸力時，卻被龜梨拉了頭。  
因為快感而紅著臉的龜梨拉起山下站起來，他看著山下那下跨：「每次你也有硬起來，為何不為自己弄一弄？」笑著，龜梨把山下拉到自己的懷內，身軀間變得沒有一分距離。  
山下很清楚的感覺到龜梨那裡變得更硬直了，直接地頂在自己的腹間，這簡直就像將要做愛那樣的感覺，心跳比平時做的時候更快更亂。  
龜梨拉著他的手伸到兩人間，握著二人腹間的炙熱說：「兩根一起摸吧。」  
聽著龜梨的話，根本想不到其他事情的山下手就依著龜梨的指示把兩根貼在一起的上下套弄著。慾望間的磨擦往往加深了膚質的敏感度，兩個身高相近的身體不自覺的往對方更加的靠近，山下的喘息聲已經開始和龜梨同步，致命般的快感衝擊著理智，在溫熱而充滿蒸氣的浴室裡，幾乎被這種天然的催情氣氛所感染，無力的山下除了依稀的記得該撫摸那些部位外，思想就完全地脫離本體了。  
龜梨一直在山下身體上吸吮著，顯然那種吸出漂亮淡紅的力度剛好令山下更加的任由慾念所支配。雙手輕按著那細滑的肌膚，習慣了山下帶給他的快感，難得的聽到他沒有忍耐的氣息，帶著點哭泣的呻吟。  
「智久……叫我的名字……」充滿著情慾的聲音，在耳邊吐出。  
「龜梨…和也……」  
雙人份量的體液滴進浴池裡發開，這次的感覺往往比以前的任何一次來得更重。龜梨抱著山下直接的坐在地上，看著懷裡的人顯得性感而誘人，與平時的他相比雖然平時的他是漂亮型氣，假如用那樣子上學絕對是女生們的目標，但是現在這刻，這樣的山下是屬於他的了。  
「再叫一次好麼？」  
「和也……」  
沒有加上「大人」兩個字，至少直到走出浴室後龜梨也沒有聽到，也許那不過是一種接受命令而吐出的單詞，但是龜梨想就算是安慰自己也好，他想相信這是山下自己的聲音。

 

『自欺地認為，愛情是存在於我們之間。』

 

狐和二夜是龜梨和山下的保護神。  
穿著狩衣站在湖邊的狐看著遠處山下臉紅的跟著龜梨走過長廊，不用猜想也知道剛才在浴室裡發生了甚麼事了，說到底他的性格和思想模式都和龜梨是相同的。但亦因為如此，狐知道龜梨並不如阿紀婆婆和阿璃看到的那麼單純。  
不然為何他的代表動物會是狐狸？  
想起今天日間那名年輕的少年說的話，他苦笑著。  
記起龜梨有一天拿著書來找自己時，就明白自己的所謂『式神』稱呼被揭穿了。  
「這世上根本沒有『式神』。」  
要怪就要怪人們把安倍晴明用十二黃道的十二將誤傳為式神吧。這是狐聽著龜梨說現代大家對式神的認知，所得出的想法。  
雖然也許部份是真實，但他們也不過是被人賜予力量而誕生的獸而已。  
他們和龜梨一樣，出世後本身就帶著一定的程度的知識。  
主宅因為有了新的主人，所以他們把遺留下來前代式神的力量吸收後成為這裡的新的保護神，然後看著他們這一代的主人們。  
「狐在想甚麼？」二夜把工作做好後來到狐的身邊，舔著他的毛髮。  
「我看到湖裡的鯉魚好像少了幾條，想是不是你吃了？」狐看著二夜，和其主人一樣好吃的性格真的一模一樣。第一次和『姬』見面的原因不就是因為二夜嗅到好吃的東西時衝了過去，而且這傢伙平時也太大擔了，但到了求愛時卻總是這麼害羞。  
「我才沒有吃！」狠狠的咬著狐，卻見不到他痛苦的模樣而放開了口，他坐在狐身旁一起看著湖：「狐覺得主人這樣好嗎？」  
就連他們也感覺到龜梨和山下之間的變化了。  
記得龜梨曾經跑來問二夜有關山下是不是討厭他的事情，結果因為它的回答：『和也大人，這是不可能吧，『姬』絕對會愛上『主上』。』讓龜梨開始變得恐怖。  
對，恐怖。這是狐在二夜口中所理解到的形容詞，而在牠所看到龜梨的變化來說，就好像把深層裡的想法慢慢表現出來一樣，那個令人恐懼的本性。  
「『姬』絕對會愛上『主上』，因為這是一種咀咒。」  
是以前其中一代的咀咒，非常深而又強大的咀咒。  
龜梨在其中一代寫下的書裡得知道，他們的知識是不斷累積給下一任的陰陽師，所以他才會擁有這麼多他不曾學過的知識。但歷代的陰陽師的記載只是到達平安時代，而奈良時代之前的書都沒有，很多之前的記載都是靠平安時代之後的人所編寫。  
而且絕大部份和現今的史記是完全不相符。  
而對於手越所說的事情，龜梨還存有著疑惑。  
但是當他在幾天後翻開主宅裡唯一一本不是由他們所寫的書時，他大既明白了內裡。  
只有阿倍氏的稱呼，看似是安倍氏的先代，書中有好幾個不同人寫的文字，而且文字的形態也有相差，大概是那一姓氏歷代記載的東西吧。  
就在好幾天的早上，龜梨才在日本學校法定假期裡和手越約定去伊勢神宮一趟，而山下理所當然的會跟著去。  
手越說，他在三重縣伊勢市有一個住處，是他父母工作暫居的地方。  
假如龜梨和山下過了午夜班次的話，可以來他家過住。  
而式神們被龜梨指示留在主宅裡，和日下部氏一起。  
「我其實滿佩服你的。」  
就在前往三重縣時，手越在車上這樣對龜梨說。  
「要一個現代人住進沒有電視電腦的地方裡，你還真會忍受呀。不過也對，反正很多事是下人做，你都不用怎樣應付。」  
不想理會小朋友的說話，雖然手越看起來和實際上一樣很聰明，但龜梨實在不想理會他。  
自從搬進主宅後，他都沒有怎樣外出過，和接受命運的山下一樣留在主宅裡做自己該做的事。終年穿著和服，假如不是上學時要穿上襯衫西褲的話，他可能就會忘記要怎樣穿這些休閒裝了，就像是脫離了這個時代一樣。  
一件背心、格式短袖外套和低腰褲，這是他搬去主宅的其中一些衣服。他想他是不要該帶山下一起去原宿買些現代休閒衣服？雖然穿的時間不多。  
「那公主呢？」手越往坐在龜梨身邊的山下問道。  
和第一次見面時的形像不同，然而對於粉嫩的雙唇卻還是記憶尤新。  
『忍耐！』山下在心裡這樣對自己說著。  
「看來我很不受歡迎耶。」無視著坐在對面的二人所帶來的低氣壓，手越自顧自的說著。  
中午時份三人才到達伊勢神宮，在經在手越的父親幫助下三人到達了內閣去。  
和剛才在門口的人潮相比，這裡顯然是閒人勿進的區域，和主宅一樣的長廊和越走越深入的環境。當他們走到另一座建築物時，手越卻停下了腳步。  
「你們果然可以進去。可以拉我一把嗎？」  
龜梨伸出手把手越拖到自己的位置，看著手越一副感謝的笑容：「這裡平常是看不到的，只有日蝕時才能進來，我也只是在一次偶然的機會下才有機會進來呀。」走到和外邊不太一樣的建築物前，手越打開了那道唯一的大門：「這裡有很多邪馬台國的資料，真的異常地多。」  
裡頭是一座大書庫，在外層第一個書架上的書都是用上了現今的文字，而越是深入，所顯示的文字時代就越久遠。手越說他只看過表面那些用接近現代日語寫的書，稍微有點歷史的他都看不懂了。只是他手上拿起的書裡，所描寫的資料卻比現代任何一本的都異常地多，可能是因為要封鎖一些內幕而作的吧，明明外間那麼渴求確實的歷史文獻。  
「我沒猜錯吧？你們的制度和邪馬台國有很大的關連！」  
龜梨拿起幾本書看，他清楚地知道裡頭所寫的意思，而且部份更是主宅所沒有的奈良時代前的資料。像是在奈良時代前，他們是公平於一男一女的制度下出現神職者，這是參照當時邪馬台國的帝王政策，而裡頭的所選出的資料是以皇族血統裡的那位被天神所選中。  
那麼說『姬』在以前其實是和他同等？  
本身並沒有甚麼能力的山下只好看著日本文字的書，雖然他對於這個制度不太明白，但是看著龜梨這麼努力，他也想可以幫上甚麼。  
然而，在他們逗留了一段時間後，房間突然的被打開，隨之而來的是男人的驚訝聲：  
「手越！今天不是甚麼特別日子吧，你為甚麼可以進來的！」  
穿著普通的男人抬著幾本書籍走進來，看到手越在地上看書時有點驚訝，而且他記得手越之所以可以來到這裡都是靠食蝕時又或者是他帶來的原因。  
「是我帶他進來。」龜梨從室內深處走過來。  
「原來是陰陽師……你看得懂這些文字？你是皇室的那個？」看龜梨的外貌並不像可以看懂的年紀，而且可以進來這一點，就知道他的所屬身份了。  
就算是他，假如沒有符咒和血統也很難進來。  
龜梨點頭，然後回去繼續看書了。  
說到底他的身份可是和這裡有關係的，所以男人也沒有怎樣找他麻煩。  
「那我先走了。」  
男人把幾本書放在適當的位置後就離開了，讓手越看著要關上的門說：「松岡先生每次都這麼快走……」書庫再次靜下來，龜梨幾乎快速地看完一本又一本的書。  
直到他看到奈良時代有關的書籍。裡頭有一本是當時的一位左大臣偷偷記載。  
所用的應該是中國其中一個朝代的文字，那是連龜梨在主宅也不曾看過的。  
有關桓武天皇遷城時，把留在奈良的主宅直接移到江戸那裡，歷史裡一直記載著主宅是會跟著當皇族的而遷移，但當時的主宅卻沒有跟著搬往京都。  
原因之一是『姬』的背叛。  
簡單來說，當時的『姬』是女帝孝謙天皇的女兒，因為不滿當時的制度而作出男女只可選一人為王的提議，但暗地裡卻計劃把當時稱為『親王』的陰陽師殺死。  
結果在失敗後，當時的『姬』被判處由那一代開始要臣服於『親王』，而陰陽師之名亦由於是皇族為了把地位分開而把稱號降級。而日下部氏就是當時跟著『姬』的一位賣藝的舞妓，她投靠於皇族後以訓練為名讓『姬』學會所有可以服侍陰陽師的技藝。  
書中有關『姬』的事情只有這麼多。  
不過這樣似乎更確定了主宅裡、奈良時代的書是被刻意抽走的原因。  
為免『姬』會再反抗。。  
『所以，就因為這樣山下才要這樣的留在我身邊麼？』  
結果當天因為時間實在不足的關係，二人決定暫時在手越那裡住一晚。  
走出了伊勢神宮，龜梨想著他也很久沒在外邊吃飯了，而且依他記憶山下也沒有吃過外邊食物的機會。所以在無視手越的情況下拉著山下的手走進一間連鎖烤肉店去。  
「和也大人，這裡是甚麼地方？」  
拉著龜梨的衣袖，看著煙霧迷漫的四周，好像很好玩但卻陌生。  
這天第一次聽到山下說話的手越，驚喜的向他說明：「這裡是烤肉店，山下沒來過吧！」  
被龜梨和那隻狐狸說過不準用任何女性詞語調戲人妻的手越，正經的笑著說：  
「叫和也大人嗎？真有主僕的感覺呀！」  
但沒有人理會手越的說話，除了龜梨會狠狠的瞪了手越一眼外。  
三人走到坐位上，點了一些餐後，龜梨就開始看著山下。  
剛才在書庫裡其中有一本是寫上『姬』的規定，內容裡有寫到『姬』不準許吃肉過多的原因是因為肉類除了讓人有體味外，吃得多還會使人有慾望，為了減少『姬』會在見到『主上』前和別人發生任何關係的機會，所以肉質類食物才要減少。  
但是龜梨倒希望山下對他會有點慾望。  
把肉往烤爐上燒，反過兩邊後直到有點焦了，才夾到山下碗裡。  
龜梨用著非常溫柔的眼神看著山下示意他吃下去。  
「……好吃」雖然在山下眼中龜梨的眼神有點可怕，但是烤出來的肉卻非常的美味。  
「比平常的烤肉好吧。」  
這是現場即時燒出的美味，再說阿紀婆婆真不知是為了他們的健康好還是甚麼，雖然食物豐富但肉類不多，不然真的要減少他們的慾望嗎？龜梨苦笑著。  
山下點著頭吃著龜梨送來的烤肉，或許有時龜梨也會吃上兩口，但更多是送到山下那裡。  
而正坐在兩人跟前的手越看著二人的，感覺自己正在打擾著別人的約會一樣，明明今天坐車時二人的狀態看起來還不是這麼友好的說，反而這時卻這麼親近。  
『看來就算是男性也要實行『姬』的工作……獻身嗎？』

第二天的一大清早他們已經去伊勢神宮那裡了。雖然大部份有用的資料都在昨天看過了，但是龜梨更想知道到底有甚麼東西在壓制著『姬』的命運。  
在這個沒有盡頭似的書庫裡，要看的書的位置越來越深，深得當龜梨回頭時已經看不見大門的位置，只剩山下在不遠處靠著書架坐在地上看書。  
看來山下並沒有走出自己的視線範圍裡，就像山下手上那本以日文為主要文字的書的所在書架和山下所待的位置甚遠了的一樣，書庫是以時間來劃分書的種類和安放的方法，所以龜梨才知山下他一直跟著自己在移動。  
在安土桃山時代的主宅，似乎是因為當時江戶的盛起而被皇族下令重建主宅，用上了好幾位當時的神職者和陰陽師來建立起更強的內部陣形。  
然後更深入的資料似乎都越來越少，大概是當時日本還沒有屬於自己的文字記載吧。  
直到中午，他們才離開那個大書庫。  
記得手越的家只有一間客房，昨晚手越本來是想讓出自已的房間給他們，但山下卻表示他一定要和龜梨一起睡才行。『姬』的工作吧，所以在那間客房裡，龜梨和山下在那單人床上時他覺得他們現在比較像是在交往的情侶，只是像。  
而醒來時山下更因為和龜梨距離太近而嚇得差點滾下到地上……  
要知道他們睡的是有床架的床。  
結果把睡客廳的手越給喚來，還誤會了他們之間有甚麼不可告人的曖昧，誰叫山下一邊掛著眼淚一邊撐著腰站起來，要是他看到這個場面亦會想到那方面去吧。  
早餐是由山下處理的，雖然龜梨和手越都會做飯，但是無論如何他們更想看山下穿著圍裙的樣子站在廚房裡，就像妻子那樣的為丈夫做飯。  
多美好的場面呀、可惜只是幻想。  
「你們真的很奇怪。」手越看著廚房裡東西走西跑的身影。  
「會比你奇怪嗎？」小孩子就該在家裡打電動了，那有人會像他那樣研究這些的？  
「我奇怪嗎？」收回視線，盯著自已在早上泡出來的咖啡「只是智商比別人高一點，知道的東西比別人多一點，怎麼也不夠現代的陰陽師大人奇怪吧。」  
『死小孩！』龜梨喝著山下為他泡的綠茶，有點苦，卻帶著甘甜。  
「其實、我快要離開日本了。」  
「是呀，那就快點走吧。」實在沒法做出任何不捨的表情，龜梨冷淡的回道。  
「真冷淡呀、我去的原因和你們也有關耶。」隨手在一旁的書櫃裡抽出一本書出來。  
手越的家不是很大，普通得就像一般的家庭那樣，假若無視那到處是書架、又或是不去留意那些放滿書的書架，就像手越現在手中的書就來自他們飯桌旁的玻璃門櫃裡。  
「別太接近真相，不然會像黑夜中的飛蛾那樣。」撲火。  
「和也大人的忠告？」  
「不、只是不想再和你打交道而已。怎麼想也不明白你來找我們的原因，即使我知道了真相後也不見得會告訴你。」一陣香氣飄來，龜梨很好奇山下在廚房裡到底在幹甚麼？  
「我只是想在去美國之前來見見你們，想知道你們的真確性。」  
「這麼簡單？」意外手越這小子的心思簡單。  
「嗯、或許更多是因為我想了解你們背後的真相，始終我也要承繼我父親的工作、研究神學。」所以才會更想知道龜梨和山下，這兩個確定了神學的證明。  
「真偉大呀。」淡淡的說道：「只是、我們不過是天神們的遊戲、擺了。」  
他們只是天神所放下的棋子，依照那條被指著的單行路行走。  
山下做的日式早飯意外地美味，只是肉有點少，龜梨想八成又是那些訓練的其中一項。  
雖然給手越這子孩吃到山下的手藝是有點不甘心，但想到這小子都快走了，就算了。

看了一整個早上，花不了多少時間，龜梨已經確定再也沒有他要看的資料了。  
離開前託手越認識到這座書庫的管理員、那個叫松岡昌宏的男子。  
因為以後還會有機會來到這裡的關係，龜梨想怎樣也要先得到這位管理員的准許。  
坐著新幹線，和手越一起回到東京後就在車站分開了，那小子還是掛著那副一百零一號的笑容的說下次再見面時他會帶來更多消息回來。  
星期天的假日街上滿是行人。  
龜梨看著時間還很早，他想和山下在外邊吃完晚飯才回去，而山下並沒有拒絕這個見意，因為他是『姬』吧，所以龜梨決定帶著山下去了原宿那裡。  
算一下錢包裡的金額，這次出門龜梨帶了不少作備用，始終這些像是他作為陰陽師的薪金一樣，雖然他沒怎樣做過陰陽師的工作。他答應山下做的結界還沒完成，對於五行陰陽這些事龜梨一直很努力的去理解，就像他前不久藉由結界傳送了一定份量的能力給式神們，然後讓他們可以化成人類的模樣。  
『但為何是他和智久的樣子？！』  
式神的人類模樣是完全的以他和山下為原型，只是分別於身上穿了『狩衣』而已。  
伸手拖著山下，龜梨記得他曾計劃過要帶山下出來買些衣服。  
所以他走進了一些店裡，讓店員為山下選出一些普通但可以襯托出他的衣服。而基本上日本城市的服裝店員都有對時裝學有所進修的關係，比起只穿白衫牛仔褲而言，加了一些裝飾品和跟上現代的服裝把山下顯得有活力得多。  
「拿下眼鏡吧，戴著沒度數的眼鏡會弄壞眼睛的。」  
一邊除下山下的眼鏡，看著他漂亮的眼睛，龜梨把山下的瀏海向後撥了點，跟他說：「今天就做個普通的男生吧……這也是命令。」  
「普通的男生？」扯了扯身上的新衣服，山下不明白龜梨所說的話。  
「要笑就笑出來，想說話就說吧，今天要你要忘記自己是『姬』的身份！」  
龜梨帶著山下去了很多店舖，像是很多很多的衣服或者有趣的小物品，他們把買了的東西都放進車站儲物櫃裡，然再往其他地方去。他們會被一些女生搭訕，然後微笑的拒絕，他們去了電玩中心去，也去了拍大頭貼。  
那幾張大頭貼上有山下少有的笑容，以及龜梨親他的鏡頭。  
「男生會吻男生嗎？」看著大頭貼裡龜梨親吻著他的嘴角，山下苦笑的問著龜梨。  
「我不是說過我喜歡你嗎？」  
把大頭貼一分之二，龜梨把那張像情侶的大頭貼貼在很少用到的手提電話裡。  
他看向今天的山下，這不是赤西或是阿璃看到的山下，而是他的山下，他的『姬』。  
晚了，他們走進一間美式高級餐廳，裡頭都是西式的餐點。  
龜梨點了一份五成熟的鐵板牛肉給山下，還有一些沙律和小食。  
對於這兩位年輕人的存在，餐廳並沒有人太過留意到，只是昏暗的環境裡就算沒有喝到含酒精的飲料也好，也讓人覺得昏昏醉醉的。  
龜梨記得某一天他在天台上跟赤西說：『我到現在還是喜歡著山下。』  
就在青空下，他看著赤西表現出一副他明白的表情。  
山下的手指不是很長，但只要踏上了舞台，他就會全力的表演著，即使身上穿著的是甚麼樣式的貴重和服。他好幾次看到了山下為他所作的表演，就在那座湖邊的建築物前。  
在儲物櫃裡拿回先前買的東西，拖著疲累的身體回到他們本身居住的地方。  
在電車上，他們都站在窗前看著東京裡的夜空和各棟高樓的商標，車廂裡的人不多，但山下卻站在離龜梨很近很近的地方。  
「知道嗎？」經由黑夜的玻反光射，龜梨清楚看到山下的臉。  
「『姬』是絕對會喜歡上『主上』。這是不會改變的事實。」  
「是的。」  
「但『主上』卻可以隨意去選擇會不會喜歡，像以前的某一個那樣。」  
山下很清楚，就像以前的一位『姬』就是被當成人偶般的對待，可怕的遭遇。  
這是日下部氏的流傳下來的記事。  
山下曾經在龜梨回父母家時和狐談過話。  
那時候的山下看到等著二夜工作完畢的狐座在湖邊，專心的看著湖中的兩座建築物。  
阿璃和阿妃婆婆在屋裡收拾著，所以只剩下山下一個人的走到屋外，他往湖邊走去，和正在看湖的狐微笑的打招呼，一起等著二夜的回來。  
「阿智大人不跟和也大人去那個家嗎？」狐側過身的向山下敬禮。  
山下苦笑的回道：「即使跟去了，我也不知道該用甚麼身份吧。」  
「不是戀人嗎？」  
黑夜下誰也沒法看清楚對方，山下給自己一個苦笑：「我…不知道和也大人在想甚麼。」  
不知道龜梨在想甚麼，他完全沒法去猜測出龜梨下一步的行為，預知不到。所以山下害怕著，到有一天他會突然被丟棄，就像歷代裡其中的『姬』那樣、害怕著。  
「……」說到底龜梨的式神代表獸是狐狸，作為鏡子的狐當然知道龜梨沒有一般人所見的普通，就正如狐自己明白自己的心思總是放在那裡一樣。  
「『姬』絕對會愛上『主上』，這是一直不會改變的事實。」就正如一加一等於二這般的道理，無法改變的事實。主宅裡誰也知道，只是誰也不願說出來。  
「但是……『主上』卻不會去喜歡『姬』。」山下把狐的說話接下去。  
「其實、在第一次見到阿智大人的時候就覺得二夜一點也不像大人。」  
二夜討厭單獨工作，所以狐每天都會在湖邊等二夜，然後一起回去休息；二夜不會主動說自己的愛好，只會收在心裡；二夜總是想撒嬌，但永遠只會依賴狐和山下；二夜怕冷怕被人漠視，二夜總是害怕龜梨的存在。  
就像山下那樣。  
「但是後來卻發現……我們果然是大人們的鏡子。」

沒有多少的月光，只是滿天繁星，在星際下演出一幕幕天神所期待的劇目。  
「鏡子……」可是他沒有二夜的坦白和可愛。  
「阿智大人就相信和也大人吧。」感覺到熟悉的感覺漸漸接近，狐離開湖邊準備接二夜。  
山下轉頭看到回來的二夜無精神的靠在狐身上，瞇著眼的嘟嚷要吃狐做的燒魚，又說和也大人不在感覺好奇怪。那因為完全放心而在狐面前放下所有的防備，即使山下就站在狐身後的不遠，但二夜卻一點也沒有發現。  
狐和二夜是他們的鏡子，所以希望可以依賴於對方身上，其實是山下一直想做的事。無條件的就像式神們那樣相等地位，就像二夜依賴著狐、狐會寵愛著二夜。  
山下希望是一樣的，所有的都和它們一樣的，在心底裡一直在追求、在等待著的希望。  
他希望……和龜梨一起生活。  
他看著狐咬著二夜離開。就在湖邊的他靜靜的聽著風在湖面擦過的聲音，櫻花樹的花瓣早就沉於大地下，變成了世界、變成孕育出生命的力量。  
電車外面的黑夜變得明亮，他想起了他們的大頭貼裡，龜梨眼神裡所訴說的一切。  
所以山下知道他不敢說的事，他抬起頭看著他要服從的人。  
「所以可以遇到和也，我真的很幸運。」  
不是命令而叫出來的名字。

 

　　　『我終於得到了、這世界最重要的東西。』

 

回到主宅已經是快午夜了，在阿璃的準備下很快地清洗完結後準備休息。  
買回來的東西一直放在主臥室裡，並且不准其他人的亂碰。而狐和二夜這兩隻式神並沒有睡著的一直著著主人回來，他們等待收到手信後就聽龜梨這次去伊勢神宮的收獲。  
伊勢神宮收藏了大量的書藉，這使龜梨更深入的了解到所有。  
聽狐說、龜梨是少有地去認清事實的『主上』，說到底以往的每一代都以服從皇室為光榮，被蒙上了眼睛的不懂得去理解事實背後的真相。  
「但是為甚麼要把『姬』帶到去京都？」  
自平安時代後，『姬』的訓練就是在京都了，然後在完成後才去主宅。  
「因為『姬』的另一種存在意義是分辨出大人，像是你們第一次見面時的相似感覺吧。所以他們要確保『姬』未開始工作前是絕對未見過大人。」聽阿璃說過山下的家人其實一直在東京，只是在那裡她們已經不知道了。  
所以阿璃說山下現在唯一的家人就是他，龜梨對這個結果並不是滿意，但也不是失望。  
把所得到的資料和狐講解結束，回到臥室後看到床頭還是燃點著讓人容易入睡的香木。  
龜梨看著一直面對著他睡的山下，眼球還在轉動著證明他還沒入夢，他看向那誘人的小唇，還有不是很挺也不是很大的小鼻子，和服的衣領開到胸前，在被窩間看到那突出的鎖骨。  
他覺得這刻的山下異常性感，至少他對他有慾念了，想和他接吻然後啃吮那鎖骨和皮膚。  
他把那個屬於他的身體拉近，山下不解的張開了眼睛看到龜梨靠過來的臉，他感到臉上被帶著溫度的柔軟所碰觸，額頭、眉毛、眼皮、臉頰，然後是嘴唇。  
「張開嘴。」  
回到了主宅後，山下就回到『姬』的身份，聽從著龜梨的說話。  
他接受龜梨的侵入，有點顫抖的跟著龜梨的節奏。  
龜梨的唇慢慢的向胸前移動，在頸間和鎖骨上印上了幾個紅印。  
「我今天要進去…你有準備的東西吧。」  
帶著急促的呼氣聲，停止了一切的接觸和舉動，龜梨推開了山下，看著他的眼睛閃著點沒見過的色彩，那因為他而變得通紅的臉頰，顯得更誘人了。  
山下點頭，他在臥房唯一的櫃子裡的深處找出一瓶藥膏，那是因為某一代惡質的陰陽師的愛好而流傳下來的藥方。日本古代的同性交往並不少見，所以這種藥本身就可以用在女性或者男性身上，山下也知道裡頭是含有春藥成份的潤滑膏。  
他臉紅著的走到龜梨前打開了藥膏，放在床舖的旁邊等候著使用。  
「坐上來。」  
並不是不明白龜梨的意思，在內心說服自己雖然這是命令，但是龜梨的語氣並沒有帶著一絲侮辱，反而是輕柔的帶著溫度的說話，像情人間的細語。山下提起和服的下擺後坐上龜梨的大腿上，他被龜梨拉到他的胸前，示意他像剛才龜梨對自己那樣親吻他。  
所以山下把和服拉開，觀吻那胸膛，又或者舔著那剛清洗完的肌膚，這次的龜梨沒怎麼發出聲音，山下望上去時只見他微笑般看著自己。  
山下的吻越往越下，龜梨看著山下舔他的模樣時才領悟到二夜的形態是貓的原因。  
他把和服和其他著物都脫下，然後讓山下繼續吻下去，直到小腹後直立的慾望碰到山下的臉。他想沒入唇中，但龜梨不准許，他拿起放在一旁的藥膏放在山下手上，然後提起山下另一隻手帶動著手指沾起藥膏，他說：「先來潤滑吧。」  
把自己和山下的手指也沾滿了藥膏後，龜梨就拉著山下的手到後穴，在他的耳邊說：  
「自己進去看看。」  
而他就一直在推動著山下的手指慢慢的搖擺著，間中會再粘些藥膏擠進去，或者提醒著山下是時候要加多一支手指了。山下緊閉著眼睛喘著氣，還沒脫下的和服掛在腰間而露出透紅的身體在龜梨面前，就連前頭的慾望也因為後穴的濕潤而抬頭，龜梨把頂頭流出的液體往山下腹間塗抹，顯得淫蕩。  
在看著山下的表情，龜梨就開始明白到藥膏裡含有的藥效，龜梨把手指伸進已經插入三支手指的小穴裡，馬上被咬著不放，而且本來之前都一直忍著的聲音也斷斷續續的流出，龜梨吻著山下快流下的眼淚，那因為快感而流下的淚水。  
「和…也大……」  
「叫名字。」  
「夠了…和也，嗯……」龜梨把兩支手指整整的插進去，一邊攪動一邊將山下的手指慢慢拉開，潤滑膏溶化後的水瀝聲變成臥室裡除了人聲外唯一的聲音。  
「接下來，你清楚自己該做甚麼吧。」  
把兩人的手指抽出，龜梨看著山下迷濛的看著自己。  
把身體抬起起撐開了臀部的兩瓣後，山下主動地底下頭吻著龜梨，在舌間的糾纏裡山下努力對準慾望的頂口。感到身體接受的那一刻，山下不敢相信自己的感覺竟然是火熱得像要索求更多，後悔著不該因為想讓龜梨不要過份專注於他表現之上而吻他，至少那樣還可以忍耐那種因為那奇怪的感覺而不自覺尖叫般的呻吟。  
「呀…呀嗯！」  
「不錯的聲音。」  
被溫熱柔軟的內膜貼服著，這並不是雙手做就出來的感覺，雖然用嘴的話也不錯。  
但是那收縮感真的很棒，龜梨吻著山下的頸間並開始撫摸那變硬了的雙乳：「要動了。」  
山下的速度不是很快，但卻每次都整根的進去，他在書裡知道這樣的體位會讓龜梨更加的舒服，而且也可以更深入。  
不禁地被快感支配著，腰支也開始快速起來，身前的慾望被龜梨所握著而顯得有些難過。  
「要…快一點……」  
看著被兩方的快感所侵的山下已經無力再快下去，龜梨直接自己也動起來增加感官。  
「和也……」  
之後的說話被衝擊得已經不能再成語言了，但還是讓龜梨看到那氣息所表示的文字。  
就在兩人到達頂尖時，龜梨露出一個微笑。  
雖然那是個沒有溫度的微笑，但卻充滿著真實感。他想起他們在學校裡第一次面對面時，龜梨那令他感到虛假的笑容。山下想笑，他想回應龜梨的笑了出來。然後他感覺到還在他身體裡的慾望開始變得硬起來。  
「和…」  
「不要動，我還想留在裡頭。」  
甚麼也沒有改變地把山下壓在床舖上，龜梨溫梨地撥開山下濕透粘貼在臉上的的髮絲，看著因移動引起的快感而再次通紅的臉：「很愛你哦，所以就做我的人偶吧，我的『姬』。」  
山下點點頭的看著上方的龜梨，至少比起以前來說現在的他還要自由得多。而且，雖然不知是不是身為『姬』的身份，但他卻對龜梨有喜歡的感覺。  
就在剛才失去理智時，不自覺的他向龜梨說了一句話。  
『和也……喜歡你』  
這天的夜晚裡，在主宅深處傳來一陣陣的漣漪。

「咦？山下？」  
如常地在主宅前等著龜梨他們的赤西看著只有山下一直跟著龜梨沒有多理會他的模樣。  
「小龜！為甚麼山下會不理我的？」  
但龜梨只是看了他一眼後，把山下往身後收起來的，一副赤西是有害生物的模樣。  
而且在走了兩步時身後竟然傳來龜梨的叫聲。  
「你們忘了帶便當。」穿著和服的龜梨拿著兩盒便當東西走了出來。  
「勞煩和也大人了！」而在赤西身旁的龜梨和山下就接過了便當，然後一個敬禮。  
赤西迷惑的看著穿校服的龜梨和穿和服的龜梨，完全不明白，難道這就是陰陽師的能力？  
「仁，他們是我的式神，今天他會代我和山下上學的了，你幫幫他們吧。」為這情況解釋了一下後，龜梨就轉回主宅裡，剩下赤西站在一旁看著那兩個不知叫甚麼名字的兩人，頭痛。  
「早安，赤西先生。我是二夜。今天就請多多指教了。」  
而一旁的代理龜梨只是說了句：「狐。」後就拉著代理山下離開。剩下赤西在原地想了一會後才記得他第一次進主宅時見到的那一狐一貓的式神。  
把那兩隻式神送出門順帶提他們帶便當後，龜梨走回深處的主臥房裡，看著剛清洗完的山下正趴在床上發呆。微笑著的撫上那髮絲，山下像貓那樣被驚醒般立即起身，然後也許昨天被龜梨做得太過份了，後腰和屁股還是酸酸發痛著，結果倒在床舖上。  
「和也大人，請問可以不要取笑我嗎？」  
看著龜梨在他倒下時笑出來的聲音，山下嘟著嘴的看向龜梨。  
「有進步。」跪下來抬起把趴著的山下，吻上他的額頭，溫柔地往下輕吻到嘴唇，他抱著山下進懷裡：「你這個樣子只要我來看就好了，在外面你就做回那冷淡的你吧。」  
「我明白了，和也大人。」雖然或許永遠只能一個人，但沒問題，這裡有二夜和狐，還有阿妃婆婆和阿璃，會熱鬧起來的。  
「那你先在這裡睡一會，我繼續去把你的工作室結界做好。」  
「不，我也可以跟去！」  
龜梨拿起一件羽織蓋在山下身上，苦笑著眼前人無論如何在一些地方也總是這樣的硬撐，但這樣的山下是真實的山下吧。  
讓他跟在自己身後慢慢往書房去，經過那兩座湖上的建築物物時，龜梨往湖裡映出的那不存在的鳥居微笑著。

 

六年後，主宅的樣貌還是和以往一樣。才剛過了新的一年，主宅裡的氣份還沒靜下，湖前的那塊空地放滿了紅色的細線，除了中間的一條小路。  
龜梨在紅色和服上穿上了一件白色暗紋的狩衣，他拉著剛把狩衣的帶綁好的山下走往那條小路，而那兩隻動物式神在湖邊看似等待著龜梨的到來。小條的盡頭放了一個石製裝置，龜梨在裝置上移動著羅盤，然後湖裡慢慢浮出兩條不曾見過的穚，而兩道穚各自都連接著那兩座建在湖裡的建築物。  
兩人各自走上穚上，龜梨打開了那道大門走紅色的建築物裡，裡頭是寫滿了一個大型咒符似的陣，他把一條自己的頭髮放在房的中間，用刀割傷了手指滴出血液往頭髮上。結了幾個在書上看過的手印，他把手掌按上地上的血液和髮絲，然後一些光又中間開始依照咒紋而放外發展。  
同時地，山下也走進了那座水色般的建築物，裡頭是一些石頭和一個在外頭看不到的窗戶，山下坐在窗前剛好是對著龜梨所在的建築物。經過那道窗戶，他看到那裡的有些像開了裂口的光出現，然後在兩座建築物物間出現了一座鳥居。  
龜梨笑著那座鳥居的位置剛好是他平常看到的映像的地方上，他經由那些光做出來的『開口』看到外頭的世界，也看到坐在對面的山下。  
「從今天開始我正式承繼這座主宅。」  
成人禮的一天，作為正式主人的儀式。  
高中畢業後兩人已經沒有繼續升學了，龜梨要求山下只要留在家裡，即使山下每天都在找著二夜玩著各式的遊戲看各式的書也好，身為『姬』的山下也依照龜梨的說話留在主宅裡。  
山下往往總是躲在書房旁的工作室，這座五年前做好了結界的工作室裡做面具，然後等著龜梨那天帶他到外面去玩，又或跟著他去工作。  
「和也大人。」  
山下戴著一張他由京都帶來的面具坐在龜梨前，他拿著面具向著龜梨：「是誰？」和第一次見面時一樣的語氣、一樣的面具。  
看著山下間中會出現的可愛舉動，他拿開山下的面具說：  
「龜梨和也。」  
一個會把他永遠關在這裡的人。

 

完

  
由明治時代，日本放開關口讓西方大量文明知識進入國土後，各種以妖怪為主的怪事便逐漸地減少，所以連帶當時的除靈師也像一剎那的消失。  
因此、傳說當時的陰陽師常常會連帶擔當起除靈的工作，從而把收得的鬼怪作為己用。  
然而隨著時代的轉變，很多不合理的地方開始被料學所理解，剩下絕少部份修整成檔案放在某些被巨大結界保護的地方。  
但是網絡的興起，讓流言四起，一些不實的傳言開始從四方八面傳入。  
九月時份的東京，帶著黑色和橙色結合的氣氛，屬於夏日悶熱往往讓人感到心寒，蟬蟲的哀叫聲成為唯一的樂曲。  
秋天的黑夜街頭上，一名像少年似的瘦細黑影飛過住宅間，牠那紅色的眼珠像搜尋著般轉動，直至找到他所尋找的東西後立即四肢並用地跳到另一棟古舊的房屋上。  
「是誰！不准傷害他們！」一個小小的女孩子穿著紅底黃花的小和服，站在木製的走廊上張開雙手盯著那個黑影。  
黑影像張開那張嘴巴笑著，他晶亮的眼睛透視著那小小的身影，發出愉快的笑聲：  
「你被找到了。」  
黑影從屋頂上跳到那小女孩前，一手抓起牠的頸椎拉到眼前，那小臉在看到黑影的真面目後開始恐懼。牠開張口舔起那小孩子張大的眼珠，就像在品嘗美味的食物一樣，垂涎在那可愛的臉蛋上，露出滿意的笑容。  
「今天又找到美食了。」  
把掙扎中的小女孩打昏然後固定在腰間，觀望四周沒有異常活動後就迅速的離開。

華　番外篇

 

這是發生在龜梨和山下在舉行成人禮之前的故事。  
年輕人總是喜歡一些奇怪流言，像是在午夜打出某個特定數字的電話就可以通往看不見的世界，又或者是站在學校的第十三級樓梯看著梯間的鏡子可以看到十年後的自己。總之在那些年輕的孩子間不斷的出現這類事件的傳言，而在流傳時都是以『我的某位朋友』為開頭。  
然而、在這個年代、在這個還沒步出社會的年輕人的聚集地——高中學校裡開始流傳一個傳言，新的都市傳說……  
「你們不用升大學當然輕鬆！」已經放棄眼前的課本了，赤西埋怨似的望向旁邊的兩人。  
「那麼作為留級生的你，至少也比他們輕鬆吧。」  
龜梨指了指身後還在苦讀的學生們，對比赤西這位有經驗的人來說，赤西的確是輕鬆得多。而且誰說他們不想升的，只是升得上大學也好難道做個民俗研究學者嗎？偏偏以他的知識和能力，比起去修商業經濟，不如用在歷史或是去梵蒂岡神學院開設的驅魔課程去學除靈算了。  
但是，即使他們想讀下去也好，皇室給予他們的限制實在是太多了，根本就是為了阻止他們出來社會而作的限制，不過看在工作時間自由空閒還可以帶著山下到處走，任誰都不希望這麼早被困在這樣的世界裡。  
「吶、小龜知道近來大家傳的東西嗎？」  
把書本蓋在自己頭上，赤西只露出半張臉看龜梨和山下。  
「又是那個課室出現怪聲，還是廁所的花子又來了？明明不過是心理作用。」雖然有龜梨這位剛學習兩年的在職陰陽師，但是旁邊戴眼鏡的山下還是有點顫慄的抓著自己衣角。  
「不是啦，你們不常來學校當然不知道！」  
而代他們來學校的那兩隻式神卻一直無視他，一到休息時間就只會跑到天台玩親親。  
「有工作嘛。到底發生甚麼事了？」又不是不想來，但要學習的工作太多了，而皇室那群人倒是喜歡有事沒事的占卜算那件事可以做那件事不能做的，作為常常被打擾進度的他也想來學校，至少這是他作為這年紀該作的事。  
「近來呀，他們都在流傳會奪去幸福的影子。」  
會奪去幸福的影子？這又甚麼奇怪的術語密碼，在他所看過的資料都不見有這類東西在，他把赤西頭頂的書本拿開：「這又是甚麼話了？」  
「好像看到那影子的人都會得到不幸。陰陽師大人就是不怕這些東西嘛，有甚麼可以保護的東西給我。」伸手。  
龜梨從一個小袋子裡拿出一串珠飾：「盛惠一千。」  
「朋友有優惠嗎？」  
「原價五千。」已經不想理會赤西的舉動了，龜梨轉頭看到山下偷笑的樣子。  
「我知道了！」乖乖地從錢包裡拿出一張千元鈔票出來給龜梨。  
「怎麼了？你真的發生甚麼事嗎？」平時這種情況赤西一定死纏到龜梨自動奉上。  
「呀——怎麼說？」赤西稍為回想起來時卻也感到一陣的驚惶：「我上次去小亮家時總是感覺很害怕，好像隨時會被殺死的感覺，跟小亮說又幫不到，所以要拿個保險以防萬一呀。」  
「那就不要去小亮家不就行了？」  
「但他有我想玩的電動。」  
微笑，龜梨看著赤西，大概想到錦戶那不外借的惡劣性格。  
但是又會有甚麼東西可以令赤西害怕的？把珠飾交給赤西後，龜梨盯著他看了一會兒，但也沒怎樣感覺到奇怪東西，心想著可能是赤西心理作用而已吧。  
或者是某個地方的電磁場轉動產生的能力影響，不過只要不對人類出現排斥的話，龜梨都不會去理會。而且他相信在他身邊——包括他接觸過的人都沒有甚麼異況，除卻一個人外。  
但是那個說會奪去幸福的影子，如果再這樣傳下去，只怕就會慢慢成長成形了。  
『會消失嗎？』這種傳言，如果一天不消失的話，就會有機會變成裂口女傳說那樣形成無數的『真實』出來。  
藉著放學後人流的疏鬆，抱著一堆裝有一些白米長炭等等的山下跟著龜梨，他們走到學校最靠四個方向的地方依次序散下那些東西，然後把寫有咒紋的符貼在隱蔽的地方去。  
「這樣做有甚麼作用？」  
「至少……可以減低人類自己所做成的妖怪吧。」龜梨看著那些東西。自古的妖怪都是以人類的五情六慾所產生的，以各自的感情強弱形成一種氣。  
所以當一個地方所聚集的人共同想著同一件東西的話，那麼就會很容易產生出那些東西了。只是、負面的感情來得強烈而讓帶有負面影響的妖怪常常出現。  
「走吧。」他們只能做到這裡而已。  
或者說，其實作為陰陽師的他們歷代都推測到這一點，不然也不會有可以防止的方法在。雖然現在的科技幾乎可以打散這種氣，像是手提電話那種有著電波形式的東西。  
「和也大人給仁的東西是真品嗎？」在每次接觸到和妖怪相關的事情，山下總是會有一陣子抓著龜梨的衣服，不然可以的話就只留在主宅裡。  
「嗯？雖然不是甚麼真品，但是至少讓仁看不到不好的東西吧。」  
嗯，只是不好的東西而已。  
龜梨想著，至少他記憶中所謂好的妖怪外表都不會怎樣嚇到赤西…吧。  
把那張一千元在手中動了動，龜梨轉以笑臉向山下說：  
「要不要去電玩中心玩？正常男生也會去玩的！」  
「……和也大人，今天的工作……」無奈的看著自家『主上』每次都拿『正常男生的正常舉動』來作藉口，山下禁不住自己的笑意說：「只要六時前回家就好了。」  
「智久也想去玩吧，上次我們還沒一起打槍戰呢！」  
「因為那對情侶一直霸著那部機動。」山下除下了眼鏡收在書包裡，跟著龜梨走出學校。  
然後，他們已經把赤西的那串珠飾功能問題完全跳過了。  
所以當赤西走到錦戶家那獨立住宅後，被錦戶的爺爺拉到客廳喝茶時，他就瞪大眼睛看著坐在自己跟前的東西……  
「錦戶爺爺……」  
但爺爺早就回到自己房間和朋友繼續剛才的團棋局了。  
赤西盯著眼前的東西，想著：『這個不會和小龜家裡的那兩隻東西一樣吧……』  
想起第一次見面時還被說是狗的被無視，赤西實在很想無視眼前的東西等錦戶約會完回來。但是，牠才不理赤西是不是願意理會牠，只是滿臉害怕的走到赤西面前拉著他的衣抽說：  
「大哥哥，你是不是認識陰陽師大人的？」  
赤西看著這個剛才突然出現在客廳中的小女孩，穿著紅色調的格子和服，眼睛大大的長得很可愛，要不是牠突然浮現在客廳上的話，他是絕對誤會這位會否就是錦戶的私生女。  
「陰陽師？小龜？你是……」並沒感到甚麼，至少牠的身體有點暖，雖然那種驚恐的情感就像傳染他般，和上次來這裡時一樣的害怕。  
「請快點帶我去陰陽師大人那裡！拜託你！」  
她的眼睛是紅色的，和衣服很相襯也帶有一種詭異恐懼感，就像即將要被殺死、甚至是更可怕的結果在等著她。  
基於拒絕女孩子的要求是不能原諒的原則，先不要理對方的身份。所以赤西還是很英勇的點著頭：「但我只帶你去而已，去到那裡發生甚麼我可不負責的。」  
說到底龜梨上次說過自己是陰陽師，所以如果突然襲擊它的話也不要怪罪於他身上！  
「但是、大哥哥，我不能理開這棟屋子……我可以住進大哥哥的珠子裡嗎？」  
牠指著赤西手上戴的東西說。  
「這裡？可以呀。」赤西話還沒說完，那個小女孩就突然變成煙的流進去了。  
『……媽呀，我又碰到甚麼了嗎？！』在深深感到自己的不幸，抬起手看到珠飾的其中一顆已經變成深血紅色的了。赤西收起背包走出門口：「錦戶爺爺，我不等小亮先走了！」  
「呀、我會跟亮說你來過找他了。」  
「謝啦！」赤西苦笑著自己這個無關人仕為何一而再再而三的遭遇這種事。  
錦戶家是在住宅區的深處，所以要在這裡走出去坐電車往龜梨住的地方也要半個小時的時間。赤西在心裡算好時間後，就走出屋外準備打開大門離開。  
「咦？仁？」  
正好回來的錦戶看著出現在自己門前的赤西一副要離開的樣子，不是要來他家玩電動嗎？  
「你來得正好，跟我一起去小龜那裡。」  
「呀？」  
「是你家的事啦！」手抓著那串珠子，暗想著至少帶著錦戶可以保自己安全，等發生事情時都有一個幫手，而且適當的時候錦戶平時的流氓氣勢也可以試著壓制那些東西。

這個世界只有去食用和被食用的兩種，不過只是為了生存而已。

 

「這裡就是小龜住的地方呀……」  
即使龜梨發生這麼多事情然後也快兩年了，然而錦戶卻是第一次進入主宅，一方面是他聽龜梨的簡單描述後並不想和這種詭異的地方址上關係，另一方面他也沒那個美國時間陪赤西去鬼屋探險。所以同時，錦戶也沒看過龜梨和山下留在主宅裡的樣子，要知道現在東京的年輕人已沒幾個會穿著正式和服在街上走了。  
還沒回到家就被剛出來的赤西拖了走，見罵了他幾句也沒反應才知道赤西真的有緊要事。  
主宅的木製大門很普通，如果不去看那連接的牆壁長度的話，他覺得這不過是一間普通得不再普通的地方，但是過去龜梨的聲音漸漸在錦戶耳邊出現，有關主宅裡奇怪的東西以及詭異的書藉都讓他不想內進。  
但前題是赤西沒有拉他進去的意思的話，他走到門前後拿起一旁的粗繩向下拉，一陣叮噹聲從內裡輕輕響起，然後門就打開了。  
「……」  
打開門的人是穿著襯衫的龜梨。赤西盯著龜梨看了超過兩秒以上時才回過神來說：  
「你家主人不在家？」反正對方又是因為龜梨不在所以才會變成人形暫代吧。  
錦戶想赤西八成是撞傷腦袋那裡了，不然怎會亂說奇怪的話？  
「……他正在回來。」  
「呃？那我怎麼辦?!怎樣進去?!」  
還是說龜梨也跟著赤西一起傻了？  
錦戶見眼前的龜梨這樣回答，不禁在腦海中浮現出這些答案。  
「不就走進來就好了，因為和也大人正在你後面走過來。」他瞄了一眼赤西手中的珠飾後就往他們背後走來的人影道：「和也大人、阿智大人。」  
「仁？還有小亮也來了？」  
龜梨帶同山下站在赤西和錦戶背後，其實從他們走近主宅時龜梨就在遠於處看到他們了。  
錦戶往門口和身後的龜梨兩邊看，然後靠在赤西肩上說：「仁、我是不是見鬼了，為甚麼會有兩個小龜出現的。」  
「因為我不是真的和也大人呀。」  
站在門口的龜梨突然像動畫裡變身的情境那樣……變成一隻動物。  
『老天、這不是開玩笑吧。』只聽過龜梨說過但他可並沒看過實物竟然會在自已眼前出現，那個狐狸高傲的站在門前，打量著自己和赤西。  
「那進去吧。」龜梨推著站在門口的兩人，盯了一眼赤西手上的珠飾，瞇起了眼睛。  
狐從剛才就留意到赤西手上的珠飾了，雖然本身是染了龜梨的氣息，但是陌生的氣還是隱約的浮現在四周，雖然沒有邪惡之意，但不能大意。  
跟在龜梨身後的山下在所有人都進去後關上大門。

坐在比老家更日式的房間，錦戶看著他的好朋友、那個從小就認識的親友，正表現著日本大男人主義而權威似的坐在上座，異常地適合他，說實話錦戶是有點不爽的。  
只是，看到龜朵身旁的人，那個跟龜梨一樣換了一身和服的男生，優雅地靜坐在一旁。  
錦戶認得他就是山下，因為赤西曾經簡單的形容過山下真正的容貌，那時的自己怎麼也不相信，沒有眼鏡的山下是很漂亮，平靜似的閉上了眼睛。  
「仁，你手上的那個藏了甚麼？」主宅裡，除了龜梨的准許，誰都不能進來。  
所以剛才他准許的並不止赤西和錦戶，還有那個在珠飾裡的東西。  
「這個是在亮家裡的女孩！」  
「甚麼女孩呀！」他家現在除了外婆就沒有女人在了，那裡來個女孩？而且那裡有女孩可以藏到手裡，又不是微形生物！  
「……給我。」龜梨拿著自己早上給赤西的珠飾，雖然珠子都是紅色的，但其中特別的一顆特別的紅，伴隨著一些紅色的氣息形成了薄薄的一層保護膜。  
解開珠飾的把那顆珠子拿出來，握在手上，沒有異常的感覺，雙方亦沒有被侵蝕的情況，至少在這點上可以確定內裡的東西並非邪物，龜梨對著珠子說：「出來吧。」  
細小的人影慢慢從珠飾裡出來，它在變成實體後就跪到在龜梨面前：「陰陽師大人！」  
「座敷童子？」  
現代已經很少見的妖怪，是可以帶給住宅幸福的一種，說是妖怪是有點不對勁，不過因為事實上龜梨也不知道怎樣為它們分類，萬物也有自己的神靈，只是好與壞之分罷了。  
「請、請救救我們！」小女孩顫抖般，像是想到了可怕的事情一樣。  
「救？」  
「我有很多同伴已經被吃了……所以…請陰陽師大人……」  
在場的人除了龜梨和山下外，剩下的赤西和錦戶都因為那突然出現的小女孩嚇倒。  
「小龜……這傢伙是？」  
「這就是我在小亮家見的東西了！」赤西一副怨念的望向錦戶。  
「呀？在我家的？是甚麼東西來呀？」  
人類是不會信任於異於同類的東西。  
「座敷童子，有它在的家會得到幸福，是會帶來好運的……除了小孩外普通人不會怎樣看到它們，但赤西可以看到呀……」龜梨側眼看著赤西，不成和他接近得多的關係？  
「是我讓…大哥哥看到的，因為大哥哥身上有陰陽師大人的氣味。」  
小女孩連忙的解釋，它怕連累到幫助它的赤西。  
『難不成我很兇嗎？』對於小孩子的反應感到疑惑，龜梨往坐在一旁的山下看去，山下只是感到龜梨的視線而張開眼睛，害怕鬼怪的他從進門前就聽從龜梨說閉上眼睛了。  
『……是因為和也大人是陰陽師吧。』天下的妖怪對陰陽師除了生氣就是害怕，山下接收到龜梨的意思後再回一眼：『就像它不怕錦戶。』  
「那是因為看習慣了它才會不怕啦。」直接轉過身體對著山下坐，放棄用眼神說話。  
「那麼和也大人也讓它習慣就好了。」  
聽著龜梨和山下突然彈出一些莫名奇妙的說話出來的赤西，像見怪不怪的喝著阿紀婆婆送來的茶。而錦戶倒是第一次看到這麼有趣的互動，剩下的座敷童子……  
「陰陽師大人……」看著眼前的大人，心想會不會是自己找錯了人？  
像聽到小女孩的質疑，龜梨回頭說：「呀、那可不可以再詳細說出來？」  
小女孩指這幾個月聽同伴說，從日本南部開始越來越多的座敷童子消失了。然後直接在一些友好的妖怪裡聽說、近來出現獵食座敷童子的妖怪。  
「我聽說它是全身黑色的，只會在夜晚出現……」  
全身黑色、在夜晚出現、以座敷童子為食物，龜梨記憶裡並沒有這一類的妖怪。  
「狐。」輕聲的叫道。  
然後房中突然出現剛才離開了的狐，以及跟隨的二夜。因為要說到妖怪的種類的話，還是問一下狐會比較好，始終這是它們的基本知識。  
只是答案是沒聽過，。  
「小龜…這會不會就是那個『會奪去幸福的影子』？」  
早上時聽過赤西說過，只是想不到這麼快就會接觸了，難道下午所做的東西都白費了？龜梨帶著汗的想著，早知道這樣他就早點拉山下去玩好了。  
「吃座敷童子的妖怪、會奪去幸福的影子、新的社會傳說……新形態的負面情緒。」  
像得到結論似的，推測到一個答案出來。  
「那是甚麼來的？」赤西完全不明白龜梨說的話。  
以現在的情況來說，龜梨不知道該怎樣解釋出來，說到底赤西帶座敷童子來，錦戶是座敷童子守護的對象，怎樣也要說明是一個難處。抓了抓頭髮後就指著狐說：「狐是式神，和座敷童子不同之處就是狐是人為的，而座敷童子這類的是由人類們的意念強化出來。」  
和神明一樣的說法。  
「所以有新的妖怪，就是說這個世界有新的負面情緒已經抵不住了臨界點。」  
這個世界已經不能用理性來解釋一切了。  
小女孩不明白他們所說的話，完全不懂得現在人的想法，它轉頭看著龜梨旁的山下，細盯著他後露出微笑，並且慢慢的往山下處移去。  
「大哥哥好香！」  
龜梨從後頭把小女孩拉起阻止它再往山下去，並把它丟回錦戶那裡去。  
「喂、不會連小孩的醋也吃吧？」赤西開玩笑的說。  
「不可以嗎？」龜梨擺明是吃醋的檔在山下面前：「誰叫他總是惹奇怪的東西。」  
奇怪的東西理所當然的包括他自己，真不知道『姬』是甚麼東西來的，要不是自己整天站在他身邊，這個呆子早就被某些東西帶走了……  
這是龜梨和山下生活不久後知道的事實。  
要不是山下從小就由阿璃她們照顧，而且又是處於有結界保護的藝妓町家，不然以山下這種容易招惹靈異生物的體質，早就被附身或是甚麼了。幸好的是山下不曾離開過自己，即使去左跑右身旁也會見到山下在，順勢自己也成了山下的結界，變成他的守護者。  
「等等，那這東西怎麼辦？」錦戶看著話題越拉越遠似的，到底平時他們談話是不是都是這樣的？特別是龜梨和山下，總是……有著微妙的氣氛。  
「當然是解決它！」龜梨像理當然的回答。  
「嗯、解決事件基本來說是和也大人的任務。」山下解釋著龜梨那莫名奇妙的自信，然後後補一句：「這是第一次吧？」  
「第一次？」大家對山下說的第一次感到奇怪。  
「也對、第一次覆行陰陽師除魔的工作。」  
真的沒問題嗎？

 

「其實我們也沒必要留在這裡吧？」錦戶坐在被子間說。  
下午的時候，在龜梨疑似答應了那個座敷童子的請求發表解決宣言後，赤西和錦戶就被那間大宅裡的一位老婆婆留著。依龜梨當時的說法是『因為有錦戶在至少可以控制赤西吧』，先不要理會那真確性，但這個卻順理成章的亦成為他們留宿的原因。  
只是、這也太過華麗了吧?!  
這那裡是中學生可以吃的料理，還有這座大宅根本大得不像高中生住的地方。而且從美麗的少婦口中得知這裡的所有權是龜梨時，錦戶不禁嘴角定形的站在一角，連那時想認識阿璃來場姊弟戀的想法也沒有了。因為多了客人而特別準華麗精緻的食物，並且被赤西說不過比平時多了點料理而已，如果每天也有好東西吃住大宅有美人相伴，他也想做龜梨。  
而且，最重要是那隻座敷童子，除了粘著山下外就只會跟著自己走，雖然它個子小小的很可愛，但以流氓形象為標誌的他並不想作這種破壞形像的事。例如像赤西那樣和它一起吃茶點果凍，還有在院子裡玩拋球等等。  
最後還被龜梨一句『這是你家的東西』為理由，就連睡覺也跟來。  
最可悲是外表流氓的他，沒法對小女孩外表的它兇起來。  
「有甚麼關係，這裡可是安全得多呀！」因為早就從龜梨那裡知道主宅的結構而顯得安心的赤西，正和座敷童子一起坐在一旁玩拾包子。  
「……」拜託！看到兩隻會飛會動會說話的兩隻動物四處走、比他家大上好幾十倍的住宅只住了四個人、而且見到自己一直認識的朋友總是穿著和服的樣子還和四周這麼合適，害他不得不懷疑自己是不是來錯了地方，這那裡安全？  
「小亮！」突然、赤西認真的抓著錦戶的肩膀。  
「怎麼了？」瞇起眼睛的看著像有重要事宣告的赤西。  
「聽小龜說這裡的浴室很棒的，要去泡嗎？」  
而門口正放著剛才在進來時阿紀婆婆交給他們的浴衣，說是睡覺時穿的。  
「笨蛋！以為是泡溫泉嗎？」見赤西一副去泡溫泉的傻笑樣子，欠棒得讓錦戶實在很想現場一拳打在張臉上，看他會不會再笑下去。  
「差不多啦，我們一起去洗吧！」  
還真的當成泡溫泉的樣子。  
赤西拿起衣服就拉著錦戶走了，依照著先前阿紀婆婆說的話和赤西對這裡的認識，他們最多只是走錯兩次就走到主宅最大的浴室了。  
只是，才剛想打開木門想進去，他們就看到有兩個人在更衣間裡接吻。正確來說、是一副山下為龜梨更衣的樣子，而剛好那個角度就像是接吻似的。  
所以在聽到開門聲後，龜梨一個轉頭就否定了他們原先的想法了。  
「這裡是浴室吧。」  
「嗯、這裡是浴室。」  
「溶室是用來洗澡吧。」  
「當然是洗澡的，不然？」  
「那你們剛才……一起洗？」  
「棄話、我們當然是一起洗！」  
錦戶只覺得自己的臉變得不成自己似的，聽著赤西和龜梨的對話，又見山下在另一邊替龜梨整理好衣服後，用毛巾把龜梨那已經抹乾的頭髮再輕輕的細擦著。  
這到底是甚麼情況？  
在這裡的山下和學校是完全兩個人似的，明明在學裡存在感接近零的男生，在放下眼鏡後又是另一個樣子，漂亮而突出，即使他一副洋娃娃似的面對他們，但是他和龜梨相處的感覺還深深的印在錦戶中底裡。還記得日間在和室裡，那二人用著他們所不知道的的方法溝通，而且出乎意料之外，山下那格外堅定的眼神打破了洋娃娃的外表。  
他是這樣跟赤西說出他對山下的想法。  
然後赤西說，這是龜梨令山下改變的。他說最初的山下就如學校裡見的一樣，聽從著龜梨所說的一切，就像龜梨說要他去死他也會跟著做的一樣，那份令人感到可悲的身份一直束縛著他，同時亦令龜梨感到痛心。  
「小龜非常、非常的愛著小山下。」赤西在浴間裡泡浴時，這樣跟錦戶說。  
「就連我也覺得那時的小龜很可怕，小龜太想得到小山下了。」  
「山下不是一直都是他的嗎？」錦戶把毛巾蓋在額頭上，活像真的在泡溫泉的樣子。  
「但小龜要的不只是身體，而是小山下的全部。」  
龜梨和也從來就沒有滿足於作為『主上』、作為山下的主人的身份而感到慶幸，他唯一的感謝就是可以和山下更加的接近，並且禁止其他人接近他。  
「所以小亮剛才看到的小山下，是和小龜熱戀中的小山下喲。」  
稍看了一眼赤西、這個被大家稱為笨蛋的笨蛋，其實一點也不笨。就像為龜梨而走去接近山下而作的事情，雖然任性得更讓人無奈，但卻令到他們看到山下另一面——突然的把龜梨推至牆邊，露出了不同平時的一面，還有吃下烤肉時那驚喜的表情。  
「是吧。」  
主宅在晚上並沒有那種清冷可怕的感覺，所以在快要睡覺時錦戶再次被赤西和那個小女孩帶離房間，走到園子裡，以找到龜梨和山下的房間為主要目的。  
他們在舉行參與者只有兩人一個妖怪的試大擔遊戲。  
「我們會找到小龜他們的房間的！」就如赤西所指，反正這裡沒甚麼可怕，要說最可怕的東西嘛，除了身邊這位怎麼看亦很可愛的小女孩外就沒有了。  
在這座主宅，每間有用途的房間也有自己的名字，赤西說那是龜梨來到後發現房間實在太相似的關係，令他常常的走錯房間，所以就和山下一起為房間取名字了，雖然大多的房間是用平假寫來取名，就像他們睡的客房就是『き』，還有之前使用的客房叫『櫻之間』，龜朵說過因為打開大門就是對著主宅的櫻花樹，以後可以請一些朋友來一起賞櫻了。  
錦戶想龜梨搬進來都已經兩年了，但就不曾聽過他有邀請過他們。  
直到他們走過一座橫越大湖分流的木走廊後，他們見到那個在主宅深處、似是建在湖水上但又依附在小山上的房屋，獨立而建的房屋除卻一間房間外就沒有了，並且從中出現幽幽的柔光，看似內裡有人似的。他們走近那棟小屋。  
「和也大人，今天有客人在的！」帶著重重的鼻音的說話，似有點無奈似的。  
「所以我就說不要留他們……」  
「……」  
怎麼聽也像在做那回事旳事發現場，錦戶拉著想打開門的赤西和跟著赤西的座敷童子。  
「小亮！別扯我衣服了！拉鬆拉壞了我不賠的！」  
可惜某笨蛋的聲音一如以往的大，令到房門突然的打開，衣著齊整的龜梨正站在門前，而房裡的山下則拿著木耳挖坐在一旁。  
不過是思想不純的錦戶亂想而已。  
「因為我們這裡的生活基本上是跟從古代的。」山下為了赤西他們而去拿些小點和茶來，而龜梨在趁這時候拍著錦戶說：「所以妻子替丈夫挖耳可是很正常的。」  
是要暗喻關係已經到達夫妻級數嗎？  
錦戶亮比龜梨大上兩歲，所以在前一學年就成功的考上本區的大學了，留下赤西一個在原校和龜梨他們一起讀書。本來休閒的大學生活他很滿意，但是少了赤西和龜梨就是不太習慣，始終一副流氓樣的一個人走進大學校園，即使有女生走來告白他也提不起勁。  
他其實很想把這份對友情的覺悟放在心底裡永遠記著。  
只是、看到龜梨一副事業有成的已婚男人樣子，他從新的考慮這份友情的重量和質量。  
但他同時也忘記了在自己每次約會時也是這個樣子的。  
坐在木走廊上看著難得清澈的黑夜星空，山下把茶點拿來後就呆在龜梨旁，本來想要清酒來喝，但山下說今天不是甚麼特別日子而且他們都未成年所以不要做這種違法的事，那副真誠的樣子讓龜梨說不出之前他們都會往赤西家喝啤酒的事。  
夏天的氣溫浸透在肌膚間，赤西、錦戶、龜梨和山下就這樣坐著，他們談著很多過去的事，有時站在赤西旁的座敷童子更是笑著說它當時有看到，看到他們在錦戶家裡燒番薯、把錦戶爺爺的珍藏書法拿去畫畫，它說他有看到，因為它一直跟在錦戶爺爺的走。由關西走到關東，只想待在有錦戶爺爺在的地方，因為錦戶爺爺曾經對它有恩。  
他們談了一段很長的時間，長得山下一直搖著頭要自己清醒，最後直到赤西說他們要一起睡時，龜梨才拉著山下往屋裡走並留下一句微妙的話：  
「打擾朋友談戀愛可不止被馬踢死哦。」  
拉長一下尾句的音節，赤西他們看到龜梨臉上那帶點陰暗的笑容，並很有良心地轉過身把三套床舖搬了出來……丟在走廊上。  
「自便吧。」  
兩雙眼睛死盯著龜梨，並帶著怨念的看著那對門被關上的一剎間，他們真正領誤到那位從小學就開始認識、對漠視愛情的小龜，原來可以為老婆變成這樣的。  
「要回房睡嗎？」座敷童子坐在床舖上看著那兩位欲哭無淚的大男孩。  
「還是回房間吧。」  
帶著小女孩，並迷路了好幾次才回到自己的客房去休息。

 

「至少當那傢伙走進這個地區的話，我們就會知道了。」龜梨正向站在湖邊的山下解釋的同時放出無數個類似座敷童子的氣息在四周。  
在一大清早，當錦戶他們起床後就看到龜梨站在大湖的中間，唸著奇怪的咒語。  
「怎麼回事了？」  
要是有一天看到自己的好朋友赤腳站在湖上面，然後四周浮著細小的石頭……  
「我們在做陷阱呀。」  
龜梨說在昨天晚上他就派狐去收集消息了。意外地在妖怪和天神間，那個影子先生還算滿有人氣的，即使所謂的人氣並不是甚麼好東西也好。  
「那個東西會在這個星期裡來到這裡。」  
「所以才要放出餌。」站在一旁的山下靜靜的說。  
穿著男裝的暖色和服，把過長的頭髮束起在後頸，修長的身體在和服下顯得有形，抬頭看向龜梨時，清澈的眼睛裡就像只有那個身影存在。  
錦戶盯著山下腰後的腰帶繩結，正好把腰身修正、可愛地結在腰邊。  
然後不知過了多久，一隻手肩環過那腰帶，正好握在那繩結上，這時的錦戶才意識到龜梨已經走在地上站在山下身邊。  
「解決前都不要上學了。」  
接著、錦戶看到那個狐狸和很少見到的貓咪變成了龜梨和山下的模樣……穿著原本龜梨和山下穿的校服，說會跟著赤西上學。  
想著一向流氓形像在世近二十年，還是第一次發揮不到那種氣勢。  
早飯非常豐富，聽說因為阿紀婆婆非常喜歡的小子早上會來吃飯。說到這裡，龜梨露出一個非常難看的表情，賭氣似的猛把飯塞進嘴裡。  
「抱歉、我又來了。」在早飯開始不久後，門口就傳來一把年少的聲音：「果然還是阿紀婆婆做的菜最好吃，假如每天都可以來就好了！」  
「那以後就多多來這裡吃吧。」阿紀婆婆把少年的早飯搬來。  
「真的嗎？」然後側過頭：「那我以後就可以天天看到阿智大人了。」  
龜梨死盯著這個去了美國兩年的手越。就在他以為一切都如想像中美好時，這個手越就出現在他面前，經過兩年時間在國外的洗禮後，這小子的一成不變笑容更是往究極技進發讓自家的阿紀婆婆疼死他之外，還帶有不少可以幫助龜梨的技術，這也是龜梨不得不放他進來的原因。而手越學習這些東西的原因是、他要做全世界第一個人工的陰陽師，即使沒有天生的知識和能力，但也要解通所有人世間的祕密。  
但問題是放他進來後，他卻好像迷上山下似的一直粘著山下『阿智大人』的叫。那副模樣看起來是多麼的令龜梨想動手讓他反省反省。  
「他叫手越、手越佑也。」龜梨把最後一口飯吃掉後，就拿起筷子指著手越介紹起來：「日本人、剛從美國回來的臭小鬼，仁要學英文的話找他準是沒錯。」  
手越笑了笑的，就開始進食阿紀婆婆拿來的早飯。他看到那坐在赤西和錦戶間的小女孩，瞇起眼睛的說：「咦？又要發生甚麼事嗎？」  
「因為有新妖怪了。」  
「呀、日本限定會奪走幸福的黑色影子？」他往房外的大湖看了一眼，大致的明白到所發生的事和近日年輕人間流傳的傳說有關的關聯。  
「日本限定？」赤西不明白手越的說法。  
手越挑起梅子吃掉後放下餐具，抬頭看著赤西說：「要說明比較困難，就拿龜梨作例子、全世界的神氏是地區性的。或者可以說明就是，那個地方的人所想的意念化，而形成神氏，所以或者其他地方也會有像龜梨這種被神所選中的人的身份存在，只是有沒有人知道而已。  
然而、人越明白自己做甚麼，奇怪的的事情就會越少，這就是幻想度減低後所積累的意念減少。只是恐懼一出現的話就會很容易實體化，這就是壓力重的人相聚容易發生命案。  
而那個會奪走幸福的影子，它的根源是在網絡上。」  
「網絡？由網絡間形成的？」赤西第一時間想到小時候看的網絡超人這些東西。  
「正確來說是人群的網絡，過多的人發表的網絡留言版，不過……」手越往四周看：「都廿一世紀了，你們還是弄部電腦比較方便吧。」  
「如果可以弄到電線進來我早就做了。」假如不算上龜梨自己的手提電話的話，主宅裡唯一的現代產物就只有那個放在玄關裡的電話，連繫的電線由大門接駁出去。  
他在後頭後補一句：「神怪和科學不能共存。」  
所以他們可能是最後一代了。  
這是上一代的陰陽師留存下來的其中一句，活像已經知道這個世界的進展一樣。  
這個世界已經往科技的方向走，所以屬於自然的東西減少了。假如再等到龜梨和山下完成他們的使命後，下一代出現時就是百秋之後、已經想像不到那時的世界會如何了。  
龜梨讓錦戶打了一通電話回家要爺爺回關西老家後，就讓阿紀婆婆收拾好一切。打開手越帶來的電腦，利用著不知從那裡得來的衛星網絡作無線上網功能、開啟網路。  
「其實我也有留意到這個傳聞，在我所在的學校裡一直被擴大流傳。」就在東京裡比較主流的學校裡，像被惡意散播一樣。手越隨手的在鍵盤上打了幾個字：「昨天龜梨就打了電話給我了，要找它的資料一點也不難，基本來說不過是一群沉戀陰陽學的笨蛋。」  
然後把手提電腦展現在龜梨他們面前：「亂用八字真言而帶來厄運。」  
手提電腦裡出現的是一個結界似的畫面，點進去後就見一堆人在留言，用陰陽師這個名字然後跟上數字，表明誰也不願公開他們的身份，就在這裡開始漫延出奇怪的氣息。  
至少龜梨是看到四周的空氣變得迷糊，即使錦戶和赤西看不到也好，他張開手結了個手印，一個結界便快速往手提電腦裡走，接著氣息便消失了。  
其實只是一群極討厭現實，沉迷於小說動漫畫裡的陰陽迷，他們無知地製做了不該存在的東西。龜梨想到這裡時往旁看了看手越，暗自把他也編進去這群人之中。  
『天神昨天來到我家了，它還賜我一些紅色的勾玉！』  
『你也收到？大家快召喚它來吧！那些東西是會帶來大家好幸的！』  
『天神把幸運都帶來給我們。』  
留言還在不斷的增加、像洪水似的。  
其實只要動動腦筋就會明白那些所謂的勾玉是從那裡來的了，帶著幸運的東西象徵著它的用和受害目標座敷童子是同一樣的東西。  
被補殺的座敷童子、會帶走幸福的黑影、和幸福的紅色勾玉。  
然後等著的、就是獵物的出現。

 

  
『這個地方有不少食物呢。』  
黑影在房頂上看著那密集的房子，它兩肩向前縮起把自己推壓得溶入黑夜裡、化成煙。  
當時間過了一個星期後，某兩位已經在主宅住了同樣一個星期的人都已經和屋裡的人打好關係後，龜梨才開始後悔讓他們暫住進來。  
或者自己早該留意到這件事的後果。  
因為自從赤西和錦戶住進來後，以前在家裡所做的事都像被提醒著：有外人在看的。  
對！以前若無其事的和山下走進浴室和房間、吃飯時去照顧山下、整天和山下粘在一起，但是現在多了兩個人、多了四隻眼睛，雖然他不在意，但事實上他並沒有想像中那樣。  
至少在赤西和錦戶面前，他甚麼心情都被他們兩人破壞了。因為就連主宅的臥房都差點被佔領，最後龜梨帶著山下搬進客房，為的都是防止意外性高的赤西和破壞性高的錦戶。  
「和也大人沒變壞真是奇蹟。」狐看著滿地零食的房間，不禁這樣說，不過沒多久它想到龜梨腹黑的另一面時，已經轉過頭在心裡再加上一句：『這是不是叫做近朱者赤？』  
山下和兩隻式神從某兩人無聊時得知道，在小學時龜梨已經是這樣子，雖然比起現的話還真是可以稱為童年的純真時代，但依他們所說在學校裡體智能三方面都被他們佔領，至少依表面上來看山下可以猜到體是赤西、智是龜梨、能則是錦戶。  
「感覺好像不良少年……」二夜想像起來時不禁這樣説。  
「所以我才說不要聽這種小時候的事情了。」簡直是幼稚到不行的事情呀。  
山下倒是負責拉著故事主角，因為小時候就從沒和同年的男生玩，所以他很想知道龜梨小時候的一切，例如小學發生的事、在公園裡會玩甚麼遊戲等等，他也想知道。  
「那傢伙還是快點出現好了！」早就準備好束縛陣在四周，等的就是那傢伙的出現。  
「和也大人……」山下拉著龜梨並在耳邊細語：「慾求不滿？」  
「……」就算他現在說要做山下也不會拒絕，雖然現在的他已經變得比較有自我存在。可是龜梨自己是絕對不准許自家戀人在別人面前暴現可愛的一面，不然他要山下戴眼鏡做甚麼？  
雖然他想赤西和錦戶離開的原因也包括這個，只是作為陰陽師這種職位，忍也是種鍛鍊。  
「還好。」真的是還好……吧。  
走出大屋、用手輕撫上分佈在四周的細線，無形而存在著。每天的早上龜梨也會走到湖邊查看細線上所帶有的氣息，即使是區內熟悉的神靈還是妖怪，他已經可以完全的分辨出來，所以如果有甚麼其他陌生的氣息的話，那麼就知道那個東西終於來到他的陷阱裡了。  
「幸好這次是笨蛋。」手指離開所有的細線，他勾起嘴角，然後無視那兩人的對跟著他身後的山下說：「已經來了。」  
早於開始時龜梨已經跟區內所有的座敷童子說過這件事了，所以真的座敷童子都躲起了。只要那個黑影的傢伙吃了任何一隻假的座敷童子，那對龜梨來說就是魚餌被吃了，只要到晚上，他就可以跟著魚絲找到那個黑影先生了。  
「第一次的出動呀。」  
龜梨第一次以陰陽師的身份出動。  
把一切的卷軸收起並把可以用上的帶了，山下把龜梨指名要帶的東西放在衣服上的口袋裡，並且也把以前『姬』所寫下『主上』工作時『姬』所需的東西收拾好。  
手越在中午接過龜梨的電話後也在黃昏時來到主宅。因為龜梨相信在吸收非日本本國知識的手越至少在某個時候可以幫到他一些事情，而赤西和錦戶就只好乖乖的在龜梨的結界設立下被迫留在主宅，坐在湖邊看著一個疑似是鳥居的中反映的影像——由狐的眼睛所看到的影像。  
要等待的就只有晚上那個黑影的出現。由山下帶到小山上，那裡有一個小泉，主宅裡的湖水都是從那裡流入。龜梨半身浸泡泉水裡任由山下把水從身上灑下，披上的衣服濕透的粘在肌膚上，四周都是叢林草木，卻沒有蛇蟲的蹤影。  
「待會不用脫下，直至穿上衣服就好了。」  
「這樣舒服嗎？」只是想像那種粘粘的感覺已經不好了。  
「不舒服，但習慣就好了。」山下想到龜梨只是第一次，以前都是直接在主宅的浴室裡洗淨就行了。不過以往都是占卜但這次是去用術，怎樣也要把身心潔淨。  
「把事件做好後一起去旅行好不好？」側身摟著那個為他灑水的人。  
「……工作。」而且現在在潔淨身心……  
「智久、正常男人是會去旅行的。」  
「唉——咦…」嘆著氣，無法抵抗龜梨的，然後雙肩被拉下，吻上那個盤坐的男人。  
沒有深入，只是淺淺的貼在唇上，直至滿足似的放開雙手：「我明白等會要工作。」  
副聲道是：所以我沒有作更過份的事。  
深藍色的黑夜了，龜梨待到天空沒有一顆星星後，才站起來讓山下披上長襦袢，小泉旁有著一間小屋，山下在來到時就把衣服放在裡頭保存了，所以龜梨進去後直接由山下裝身。  
行動時穿的衣服並沒有限制，並不是一定要等古和服，只要是不阻礙到作法和行動的話，基本上是穿甚麼也可以的。  
而且他們是要走上街頭找那位黑影先生的。  
等他們走回住宅後，手越已經離開了住宅到龜梨所下的陷阱的中心點去，龜梨也依之前的占卜那樣算出那個黑影會等到天上的星星都完全不見後才出現，然後算起時辰歷法後才就知道今天是新月又是剛好是水星東位最大距離。  
晚上的天氣稍為涼快，清風陣陣的吹過，讓身上那一層濕透的衣服帶點涼意。而且雖然是濕的，但是卻不見會透出衣服，至少龜梨那見襯衫外套不見有任何水印。  
依照昨日染上陌生氣息的細線，在只有龜梨才能碰觸的細線所指示下，他帶著山下和兩隻式神走在街道上。  
時間已經到了半夜，作為住宅區的道路上甚少看到行人，對龜梨而言這情況下是最好的作戰環境，不會引起社會問題以及引起別人注意。  
「來了。」  
手上交叉的細線傳來幅度較大的震盪，他們跟著龜梨依照細線的接觸點找著獵物上釣的細線。只要找到細線的終點，就可以找到那黑影的本身了。  
跟在後面的狐看著跟前的龜梨，雖然龜梨看似對這次的工作一副吊兒郎當的樣子，但是想到這幾天在大家不注意時在書庫裡工作的樣子，在赤西他們睡著後去設立細線的網絡，就連山下也幾乎在龜梨醒來時去準備提神的茶和一些點心。  
而且在某方面，狐也看到龜梨可怕的一面。在下陷阱時佷多時也會有被吃的機會，但龜梨所下的陷阱網路卻非常複雜，不是龜梨本人基本上是很難知道細線的去向，再加上很多細線在餌的另一邊都加上咒術，如果想反向追蹤的話隨時都不幸中招。雖然不是很強烈的咒術，但卻足以停頓對方的行動一段時間，龜梨當然不希望對方中計，因為這樣就會花更多的時間了。  
所以在這方面來說，先不說那些細線的製造和咒術的難度是多麼高，但狐看得出龜梨和也的確很適合狐狸的形象，比它這個狐狸更像狐狸。  
「以現代人的程度，可以感應到能力已經是很厲害了。」這是手越說過的話，而何況龜梨和也有的不是感應而是用自力的力量去製造出自己的東西出來。  
他們走到一個公共浴湯，因為已經是深夜，浴湯已經關門了，所以並沒有甚麼燈光，而龜梨往浴場所屬的煙囪上看到他要收拾的東西，他指著煙囪上那個寫著『湯』字的地方，看了狐一眼後說：「放些火到那個寫著湯的地方去。」  
狐舉起自己的尾巴放出類鬼火的東西到煙囪去，並把一些留在身邊以作照明。不怕被當作目標，他對龜梨的指示有絕對的放心，因為他是龜梨和也的鏡子。  
很快地火光將那個寫有『湯』字裡的東西趕了出來，整個被黑色填滿似的人形生物，看不清臉上有甚麼，只見唯不是黑色的地方是他的口部和血紅色的眼睛，可以看到那白色的舌頭上寫滿文字，還有那個看似有爪子的細長四枝，讓它輕易的從高空跳落在浴場屋頂上。  
「人…類？」從它口中還發出幾聲接近現代日語的古語。  
在場的生物、包括接收到龜梨的訊息趕過來幫手的手越都略懂一些古語，因為妖怪這一類的生物到近代已經和人類完全的隔絕了，語言沒有共通沒有追上潮流還是可以理解的。  
生物往地下三人二式神裡看，除卻其中一個勉強可以外，其他都標上：「難食。」  
看來黑影先生是把他們當成食物的看待了呢。龜梨稍為整理一下手中的準備工具，而二夜亦站在作為副助的山下身旁保護山下，手越則拿著寫滿咒紋的牌。  
黑影生物演變成黑霧似的四散在四周，但龜梨即時的啟動了細線，讓他們身處的細線間形成一個結界，讓那些黑霧走不出那個結界。  
然而黑霧沒有變回實體生物，反而往山下的方向衝去。  
「智久！」龜梨及時地伸出新的細線隔絕了山下和黑霧，但要把黑霧封印起來還是需要不少的時間，他往手越那邊看他手上的東西，想到那種連惡鬼都不會靠近的奇怪文字咒紋，就立即再次的制造起更多的細線出來，即使那些細線會用去他過多的力量。  
「為了保護阿智大人，你對我真不薄呀。」手越看穿了龜梨的意圖後苦笑著，雖然他的目的和龜梨一樣的，所以口裡開始唸著咒紋來壓制黑霧。  
「讓你有實戰經驗不好嗎？」額間流著冷汗一邊把外間的細線回收一邊再伸出縮小結界。  
「求之不得。」把咒語唸完後就可以發動手上的咒紋了，手越衝向黑霧並把咒紋牌往那裡貼去。然後黑霧卻剎那間被壓縮回原形的實體，略為虛弱的站在結界只有十幾米的空間裡。  
「強行實體的咒紋嗎？」有別於日本的方法，龜梨對手越這種在外國稱為驅魔的這一方面感到認同，他讚賞似的對手越微笑：「我以為你會耐心跟他說心理呀。」  
「成效快、功效高。」雖然危險又不穩定。  
『你們人類為甚麼這麼麻煩！』黑影似乎不太高興的動著四肢：『明明是你們製造我，我只不過聽從命令去吃那些東西。』它不甘的往山下那裡看。  
它們不過是由人類的不穩定情緒發展的東西，理所當然地會以慾望為中心。  
『讓我吃掉他，他的力量很強！吃完後生出的勾玉一定很厲害，不然那個幸運者就是你們了！』它指著山下，妄想著龜梨會像以前的人類那樣為了得到可以帶來幸運的勾玉而放過他。  
但在場的人，特別是龜梨盯著那個黑影，嘴角勉強的擠出算是自信笑容說：  
「……沒有他，我還可以為誰帶來幸福？」  
『可惡！』黑影見龜梨並沒有放過他的意思，直接地用著實體飛快的攻去。  
「和也！」看著黑影的動作，心裡突然不安的山下立即往龜梨那裡擋下。  
像預計不到似的，那一刻、那黑影越過了細線的結界，在街道暗光下顯得鋒利的爪子往龜梨處劃過，，同時地山下口中唸著九字真言。  
貌似傷害到保護龜梨的山下，黑影因為衝出結界而全身發出疼痛，但深信著自己己經為某個人帶來傷害而大笑著，然後不到一刻的時間，結界突然的縮小，而半身還在結外的黑影立即被拉扯回結界裡。  
「阿智大人！」手越見黑影的怪物已經無力的反擊後，立即往山下那裡跑去。所有生物在帶著死念的最後一擊、通常都帶有強烈的咀咒，即使再強的術士都難以破解。  
「智久？」被保護著的龜梨幾乎是用著身體感受到剛才的衝擊。  
「幸好、我還記得以往教的忍術。」山下伏在龜梨身上是這樣說的。  
替身術？  
利用殘餘影象欺騙對方的忍術？大致想到忍術的作用，龜梨想到假如是以前的山下，也許會直接擋在自己身前，不會像剛才那樣拉著自己離開攻擊範圍。  
「我也忘記了『姬』的訓練內容還有忍術呢。」  
「嗯、其實我也差點忘記了。」山下笑著說，他感到腰間的手一直抱著自己，讓因為使上忍術而體力有點不足的自己靠在他的懷裡。  
如果、剛才的自己沒有聽到龜梨那句話的話，那自己鐵定會用身體擋下的。  
『沒有他，我還可以為誰帶來幸福？』  
看著龜梨口中念著經文似的，讓那黑影的妖怪收進被寫滿經文的珠子裡，原本紅色的珠子變成了黑色，黑得讓人感到害怕，讓人心慌。

 

 

「所以說阿智大人並不是帶著不幸，而是帶著幸福的！」  
已經把主宅當成每天必來的手越，把資料都找到後就直接坐在正在收拾的山下面前說了。  
依舊地，龜梨還是那樣對手越感到不耐煩，即使在工作上手越的確幫到他不少。  
而自從那件事件後，不論是錦戶赤西還是那隻存在感極低的座敷童子都回到自己家裡去。  
主宅回到以往那樣平靜，黑影的妖怪被龜梨帶回來淨化，但紅色的勾玉已經無法變回座敷童子回到以往的主人那裡了。而奇怪的網站就交給手越去處理，龜梨想這種帶有科技的東西還是手越才能做到吧，結果第二天手越就把網站給洗掉了並放上數碼符咒的檔案在那裡。  
「對了、你們是要外出嗎？」  
在山下一旁說了半天的手越才意識到山下手中的衣物是往行李放的事實。  
「黃金週放假！」剛把工作做好的龜梨走進來。  
「所以你們兩個？」手越想到在課堂上看到黃金假期是由後天開始的。  
「全部人出國遊玩。」龜梨帶著笑容的走到山下那邊幫手把東西放進行李裡「所以接下來即使你要來也好都進不來。」因為會放上加強的結界，好處是主宅裡的東西不會改變，就像時間被停止了般，但另一個缺點是有時效，即使是作為主人也不能違反的規則。  
狐跟二夜在一旁看著山下從學校帶來的旅遊書本，並想著上飛機後他們要怎樣裝成物品不被別人發覺，同時又可以兩隻快快樂樂的渡過幾小時的飛機航程。

 

 

 

 

 

狐想到它從出現在這個世界上開始就一直在二夜身邊了，像繼承主人的遲鈍感一樣，二夜除卻能力強工作認真外，其實是名副其實的笨蛋貓咪。  
幸好它終日留在大宅裡，不然那一天走上街上絕對會被流浪貓吃了也不知道是甚麼回事。  
而狐自己則完全的龜梨性格，但看著龜梨接近山下的行為時，狐懷疑龜梨是不是比想像中還要單純？人類那裡不是有句話說戀愛中的人都是笨蛋嗎？或者只是心機重了些，所謂局外人比較理智的原因吧，狐在一旁看龜梨追山下時是這樣想然的。  
生活比以前的式神更要輕鬆得多，不像記憶裡的資料那樣有甚麼其他的陰陽師或是邪術者，現代的科技已經幾乎地取代所有了，它只需要跟著龜梨工作。  
所以若要問它甚麼時間喜歡上二夜的話，狐其實也答不出來。  
它好像有點明白到山下和龜梨的感覺，因為『姬』是理所當然的愛上『主上』的關係，就像狐看著二夜時也覺得自己喜歡它是理所當然的、雖然沒有甚麼強制因素在。  
它喜歡清理二夜毛髮時的叫聲，也喜歡在交合時二夜顫抖時的表情。  
好像他是喜歡上二夜的所有一樣。  
還是說因為它從誕生的那刻就有二夜陪伴所以才會喜歡二夜？  
狐對於這個問題，難得地出現了問號。  
在一個清爽的天氣下，就在一間和室裡它跟龜梨談過這個問題。  
龜梨那時撫摸著睡在他旁邊的山下，那髮絲從龜梨手中流走，然後它再輕輕的遊走那河水似的髮絲。龜梨笑著說他很羡慕它，因為二夜比山下實在誠實得多了。  
誠實？就像二夜有甚麼事都會跑來跟它說，亦會向它撒嬌，有時更會一直的粘著自己。狐跟龜梨說可能是因為二夜和它一樣，從出生開始就只看到對方，所以才會視對方作唯一。  
然後龜梨抬頭跟它說：「你不是很清楚嗎？」  
龜梨之後補上了一句，說狐和他很相似、已經緊握在手中了，但因為實在太愛對方的關係而顯得不安。  
但狐不知道這是不是愛。  
它看著龜梨的面龐，那顯得強大的感覺，卻又不確定山下對於自己是甚麼想法。  
狐記起它們的第一次是在山下生日那天的晚上，二夜回到阿紀婆婆為它們準備的房間裡，主動地吻上它的。  
二夜那時說山下很痛苦，因為山下的世界只有龜梨一個、好可憐。  
那夜、狐吻著二夜的臉頰，用術減低了二夜的痛苦。  
狐想到那一刻的自己也想像龜梨那樣，讓對方只屬於自己。  
『我果然是大人的鏡子呀。』就連想法也這麼的相似。  
在見過山下後，狐就覺得二夜一點也不像山下。但自己卻完全是龜梨的另一道影子，可怕地連想法也這麼相似，像是對於赤西這個人一方面覺得他是可以交朋友但另一方面卻感到他散發著某種危險感，會吸引人的感覺。  
所以狐一直防止二夜接近他、就像龜梨一樣。  
直到某一天狐才發現自己的感情並不是喜歡時，卻發覺山下其實滿像二夜的。  
山下的撒嬌總是用著另一個方法表現出來，像是吃東西那樣，還有去帶著任性的在龜梨面前跳舞，即使不是他喜歡的，但可以在龜梨面前表達自己。  
所以龜梨才說山下不誠實？狐已經無心於它那兩位主人的感情線了。  
假如自己對二夜不是喜歡的話那麼又是甚麼？  
它開解著山下，他和龜梨的關係其實相當的簡單，就像一般的男女的戀愛模式那樣，只是背景比較複雜了點，關係比較複雜了點。  
然後等著二夜的工作完成後回來。因為工作領域不同的關係，每天的晚上，它都在湖邊等著二夜，然後一起回到它們的房間去。

 

「狐、近來變得無聊了。」難得變成人型的留在家裡。  
自從龜梨和山下去了外宿一次後就莫名奇妙的變得親密了。  
時常的外出讓兩隻式神變成人形的留在家中坐，雖然人形的身體好好用，但是卻因為要處理龜梨留下來的工作而顯得無聊。  
但、也因為這樣的關係，狐和二夜看不到龜梨為山下煩惱的樣子，也看不到山下猜測龜梨時的慌張。  
「戀愛是會令人變笨的。」  
「甚麼？」二夜看著狐的自言自語。‘  
手邊還有一些書要收起，這是龜梨出門前交給它們做的事。  
「那麼我又是怎麼了？」看著二夜的眼睛，狐認真的說。  
因為是人形的關係，手腳都變長了，除了可以環抱著二夜外也可以碰觸他，即使二夜現在是山下摸樣的人形也好，這是他的二夜……  
『我的二夜？』狐停下所有動作，伸向二夜的手也就這樣靜止著。  
不成他真的像龜梨那樣獨佔慾變得那麼高嗎？如果說龜梨是山下控那它不就是二夜控？  
把一些前不久在赤西那裡學會的名字重整一次，它知道自己對於二夜的感情一點也不像是喜歡，無論怎麼說他也不該有『二夜是他的』這種想法。  
但是它們甚麼也做了，只差因為身體的關係生不出子女……  
這不是很像龜梨和山下所做的事情嗎？  
難道……這就是愛情嗎？  
看著自己伸出的手，那五指修長地張開，它透過指間看去二夜純淨透徹的眼睛，閃著莫名的誘惑，無數誘惑的氣息向它而來。  
和以往的情況不同，狐根本椌制不著自己想要碰觸二夜的心情。想抱它、想要親吻它，內心深處一直叫囂著，一股暖流快要制不住的湧出來。  
「狐？」二夜張口叫著那突然發呆的狐，心想著它一時自言自語的一時又看者它呆著，二夜從來不曾見過狐會這樣的，難不成生病了？  
「二夜……」  
狐突然把二夜抱入懷內，輕吹起它的耳朵，狐記得二夜的耳朵很敏感，輕輕的一吹就會紅起來。吻上常常咬著的頸子，沒有毛的光滑感是狐從未試過的，但那種氣味也告訴它這是二夜，是另一種形態的二夜，它把那些麻煩的衣服慢慢的拉下。  
然後門突然的被打開了。  
「狐、二夜，麻煩你們來看家了，我有買好東西回來給你們……」龜梨拉開那道看似平凡的門，卻看到和自己一模一樣的狐爬在和山下一樣的二夜身上。  
「玩相撲？」跟在龜梨身後的山下看到這個情景時回道。  
「……」共同想著山下都被龜梨弄得那麼經歷豐富了，卻還保留意外天真的一面。  
見主人們都回來了，二夜也就回到動物的形態，而被龜梨打擾到的狐亦回復過來，並咬著由開始到終結也掛著問號的二夜離開。  
「狐、夜晚可以不用工作了，你們就好好的過的。」奸笑似的龜梨想當然明白到狐所想的事情，他是狐的樣板原形，接下來狐的動作不用想也都知道了。  
其實龜梨早就看得出狐對二夜的感覺了，就像自己一樣。但是他也知道狐如果不是自己發覺的話就沒意思了，就和他一樣的性格。  
「時間還多的是呀。」買回來的東西就放在書架旁，拉著山下的手離開。  
它們會和他們一樣幸福的。  
「和也大人……你不會想……」  
「反正狐也休息了，不如我們今天也……」  
帶著山下離開充滿書籍的和室，輕輕的關上了門。

 

完  
電視機  
話說因為手越說過主宅裡沒有一些高科技的東西。  
所以突然有一天，依二夜所解釋的是龜梨像是被天照大神的光所感染一樣在大家面前說：「我們就增加一部電視機吧。」  
但是要如何把電線由大門口拉到屋裡？這是一個大問題，始終主宅的唯一電器是大門口放著的電話，除此以外就是天然發動的東西了。  
「但、主宅可以接收電波？」山下在一旁看著龜梨。  
「可以呀！」又不是甚麼妖怪之類的，所以龜梨相當有自信主宅可以接收到電視台的訊號，現在他要煩惱的就只有買甚麼類型的電視機而已。  
常常進出的手越說最好買超薄液晶電視，不然也要一個可以和主宅相配合的。  
赤西聽聞電視機的俴傳聞後跑來說最好每間房一部電視，反正龜梨一家四口外加兩件生物又不怕沒錢，到時候走到那裡都可以看電視這個提議不錯吧。  
錦戶從赤西那裡聽到後亦跑來問他們，因為錦戶說他的女朋友是電器行老闆的女兒。  
然而當龜梨真的買了超大電視機回來後，才知道自己基本上是沒甚麼電視台是想看的，山下只要跟在自己身邊作著能面，阿紀婆婆和阿璃總是忙著打掃和整理日常事項，二夜和狐則一天到晚粘在一起就滿足了。  
直到有一天、才想起有電視機這玩意時，龜梨看著被丟在其中一間客房裡的那部電視機，才想起有多久沒用到它了？嗯、算了，反正要看的時候就會拿來看的了，關上了門。  
依二夜所記得的，那間有電視機的房間之後有一段很長的時間沒有被打開過。  
「浪費金錢。」在刻著五官時，山下輕嘆著。  
完  
因為華實在太多專有名詞了，所以在這都一次性的解決！  
八坂神：日本古代一個很出名參拜的地方。  
水茶屋：日本的茶點屋之類，像是動畫裡  
吃三顆丸子＆一杯茶那些。  
茶點女：在水茶屋工作的女性。  
陰陽師：我想很多人知道吧。（日本陰陽學說家……類似中國的道士...）  
幕府：文中是指江戶幕府，德川將軍的時代。  
歌舞妓：因當時不良風氣而遭到幕府的禁制，之後以男性代為取替女角問題，但之後因為（年輕）男風的不良，最後下令只準成年男人才可以表演。名字上在明治前是叫『歌舞妓』，明治後就用以『歌舞伎』取代，亦代表男女分別之意。  
江戶：現在的東京。  
能面：能劇中戴的面具。  
齊室：寺裡用來齋戒的地方，其實是自中國傳來。  
忍者食：忍者的食糧，主要是以高纖維高蛋白質低熱量低脂肪，減低令身體發出氣味的這方面為了，像現在的健康食品那樣。  
漬物：怎麼解釋？有去過日本料理店的人就會知道了。  
萬川集海：忍者用的基本用書。  
巫女：這裡指的是女忍者中其中一種偽裝術的別稱，因為在古時候很多女忍者都會裝扮成步き巫女，在各地跳舞獻身而最取得情報。女忍者訓練內容一般以忍者技能，但為求在裝扮上沒有破綻，她們會學習茶道、插花等等，最特別的是以男性為對象的誘惑性性交技術。  
三重縣：三大忍者族甲賀和伊賀的所在地。現在是忍者名勝地。  
町家：職業與住宿一體的住宅。  
狩衣：平安時期之後，公家所穿的衣服。也是神職者（或像陰陽師那類）穿的衣服。  
夜櫻能：劇目之一。  
入母屋造：日本建築的屋頂的一種。  
裾引き：是舞子和部份藝妓穿的一種和服。  
だらりの帯：京都藝妓用的腰帶，最後展成後很長。  
褌：日本古代男性的內褲，即我們常說的『褲襠』。  
陰陽師：這裡的陰陽師是以古代的解釋。為集萬技師、天文學家、占卜師和鍊金術師的一種職業。並非是ACG裡那些幻想系的那種。  
安倍晴明：日本古代出名的陰陽師，因為當時陰陽師的工作比較神秘，而現代又沒有甚麼確實的古書或文獻有記載，所以很多傳言都未能確信。  
阿倍氏：貴族，是安倍氏的先祖氏。  
羽織：像是和服的外套吧。（男女和服適用）  
鳥居：神社前的建築物，傳說中為了引天照大神走出石洞的工具，後作為神氏的出入門。  
邪馬台國：日本傳說中的古代國家。

 


End file.
